The Storm Inside Of Me
by Nixie Kida
Summary: **TW: Rape/Extreme Abuse and Bullying/Dissociative Identity Disorder** (Modern AU) It's been over 200 years since the freeze of Arendelle. One little girl will discover she has her great great great grandmothers gift. But in a world that fears magic, such a gift causes her terror that no one should see. **RESEARCH DONE PRIOR TO STARTING**IN PROGRESS*
1. Exposition

**_I would like to take this time to warn anyone who will be reading this as I go that it will be VERY dark and has triggers, as I warned in the description of this fiction. I apologize if it gets too dark for some to read, but I am warning ahead of time. I would also like to thank tumblr users sorting-through-broken-pieces, ni-the-alter, our-orchestra, thesnowflakemenagerie, systematic-survival and a few anons who have given me information on the complex disorder this fiction involves and for the links to articles and websites that gave information as well._**

**_Anna will have her appearance in this fiction, just not how you'd expect. Bare with me ok?_**

* * *

Chapter One-Exposition

Arendelle, year 2011. Nothing relatively abnormal in the country since the freeze of 1684. 5 year old Elsa is daughter of radical catholics Ian Delanor and Diane Delanor. For the most part Elsa and her family are happy. Elsa and her mother are descendants of the infamous snow queen Elsa Swan, but it seems that the magical genetics have died form the blood line. Nothing out of the ordinary in this happy family. Elsa enjoys her dolls and coloring books, spending time with her family in the park or swimming. Her parents were proud as they watched her learn and grow. They were even more proud when they enrolled Elsa in kindergarden. Elsa, though wasn't too happy about it. But what kid would be? Going to a strange new place and you have to go alone, what kid would like that? Elsa was unsure of what to make of it as she looked to her mom. "Mama, are you sure they won't be mean to me?"

"Now why would they be mean to you, sweetie?"

"Cause my hair is all white and stuff. Your hair isn't, and daddy only has a little bit of white in his hair," the little girl pouted. "I look like our great great greaty great grandma Elsa Swan. What if they make fun of me cause of that?"

Her mothers soft green eyes gazed in her daughters azure eyes. "Sweetie, I'm sure those kids have better things to do than make fun of you for who you look like. And it only make sense that you'd look like her, she is a relative."

"A dead relative," Elsa stuck out her tongue. "Do I have to go to school?"

"Of course baby doll. How else would you learn what you need to know?"

"You and daddy could teach me. You guys know everything!" She flung her arms out, her little poofy sleeves flailing.

"Oh baby doll we can't. The government wouldn't like that and then mommy and daddy would get in trouble. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, mommy. I just don't wanna go…" She pouted, her lower lip sticking out.

"Keep making that face and it'll stick."

"Really?" Elsa blinked. "Neat!" She squished her cheeks together, giggling. Her mother simply shook her head as she took her daughter to the car and put her in the car. Ian brought out Elsas new backpack with her supplies and lunchbox and sat in the front seat along side Diane. Elsa was relatively quiet during the drive to her new school, pouting and staring out the window. When they arrived to the school, Elsa frowned. "I don't wanna go! I just know they're gonna be mean to me!"

Diane sighed. "Sweetie, you have to go. We'll be back to pick you up at one."

"What time is it now?" Elsa blinked.

"It's 8 am, baby girl," her father answered.

Elsa blinked a few times. "Oh my snow that is so far away!" She saw her mom get out to get her out and snuggled into her toddler seat, holding onto seat belt straps. "No!" she frowned.

Diane sighed and shook her head, opening the car door. "I know you don't like it but you have to go. And you are. That's final." She unbuckled her daughter and took her from the toddler seat in the car.

"How many kids go to this school anyway? 100? 200? 9 billion?" Elsa crossed her arms as her father got out and handed Elsa her backpack and lunchbox. "There's so many people that are gonna be mean, I'm calling it now."

Ian shook his head. "You're making a big deal out of nothing, Elsa. Kids will tease each other, that's just how kids are. But it's all in good fun."

Elsa just ignored her parents word as they brought her up the steps of Arendelle Elementary School. Her little eyes darted back and forth, seeing multiple people staring at her. She pulled her hoodie up over her head and frowned, already hating her first day of school. As her parents took her into the office, she noticed there were kids playing all sorts of games and having fun. Fun she probably wouldn't get to have. These kind of thoughts were wrong for a girl her age to be having, right? Surely they were. Elsa shook her head, coming from her own little world to meet her principal. "Oh uh hello. I'm sorry I wasn't listening. What's your name again?"

The black haired woman smiled. "I am . It's a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you'll enjoy your first few years here with us." She held out her hand.

Elsa blinked. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"It's a handshake." Her father replied. "You grab her hand and shake it." Elsa sighed and did as she was told. "Good job, baby girl."

"Do you have to go?" Elsa turned and watched her parents start walking to the office doors that led to the parking lot.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," her father smiled and followed Diane out.

Elsa sighed, a little upset that she had to face this new place alone. Sure there were other kids but who knew how she'd be treated by them. And if she was right, she would be treated mean by the other kids. As she followed the principal to her new class, she took note of other kids hair colors. She saw blonde, brown, black and some red. But no white hair. She pulled her hood up over head again as they slowed and stopped by a big door that was numbered 25. Elsa nodded, not really hearing what was said as led her inside the classroom. As they walked in, Elsa noticed everyone stop and stare at her, some whispering to each other about her. "Great," she muttered. "I can tell this will be a sucky year." put her in a seat, told the class that their teacher, , would be a few minutes late and left. The silence echoed eerily in the class. Elsa was beginning to think her head would explode from the silence when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Let's begin with roll call." She began reading out names then got to Elsas. "Elsa Delanor?"

Elsa reluctantly raised her hand. "Here," she muttered.

Another silence followed, and Elsa heard a few people gasp and start muttering.

"Elsa?"

"As in that evil queen lady who froze our home way back before tv was invented?"

"Elsa…"

"Hey do you think she has ice magic too?"

Elsa cringed and slunk down in her chair, wishing the day would be over. "Great. Just what I needed. I'm already a freak show." Elsa frowned and pulled the hoodie tighter around her head.

"Elsa, take the hood off your head, you're indoors."

Elsa glared at the teacher but did as she was told. Even more gasps echoed in the class when her white hair was revealed.

"White hair!"

"What a weirdo!"

"That's freaky!"

"Why's it white?!"

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, gulping down her tears. "I knew it," she whispered as the teacher told the class to be quiet.


	2. Just Ignore Them, Elsa

**_I would like to take this time to warn anyone who will be reading this as I go that it will be VERY dark and has triggers, as I warned in the description of this fiction. I apologize if it gets too dark for some to read, but I am warning ahead of time. I would also like to thank tumblr users sorting-through-broken-pieces, ni-the-alter, our-orchestra, thesnowflakemenagerie, systematic-survival and a few anons who have given me information on the complex disorder this fiction involves and for the links to articles and websites that gave information as well._**

Chapter 2-Just Ignore Them, Elsa

She was busy listening to and writing down the letters as best as she could. Elsa could hear whispers about her hair and giggles about her being weird and she tried ignoring it. It worked for a few minutes until she felt a piece of paper bop the side of her head and land by her feet. Being a curious 5 year old, Elsa picked up the paper and uncrumbled it. Her little heart raced, soon wishing she hadn't. Written on the paper was the word 'freak.' Elsa bit her lip, angrily crushing the paper and stuffing it into her backpack. _'I am not a freak,'_ Elsa frowned. 'It's not my fault I look like this…' She sighed.

"Alright class, it's play time. Everyone play nice and be fair," smiled to the class. "Let's make our new girl Elsa feel welcome."

Elsa rolled her eyes. _'Don't give me special treatment like that. I'ma big girl! I can fit in by myself!'_ Elsa got off her chair and went to a corner of the room that was left unoccupied as the other kids played together. At least she had her coloring books. They always made her feel better. Elsa took it out of her backpack, seeing the crumbled paper fall out again. With a huff she took it and threw it in the trash, putting git behind her. Her parents would want her to be a brave girl, so she would do that. Elsa grabbed the crayons from her backpack and laid out each of the colors: violet, fire red, bright orange, sunny yellow, forest green, sky blue, woodsy brown, cotton candy pink and cloud white. She turned to a blank page in her coloring book, seeing that the page had a bunny chasing a butterfly through a field. Elsa smiled and began coloring the page. She used her white crayon to color the bunny, the cotton candy crayon to color the inside of the bunnys ears. She was about to use the green crayon to color the grass when someone walked up to her, blocking her light. Elsa looked up, blinking. "Oh hi!" She plastered a smile on her face.

The kid stared at her. "Hey Elsa, why's your hair white?"

Elsa sighed._ 'This kid sure is…what was the word mama used that one time…uh, blunt? Yeah I think that's it.' _She shrugged. "Well, cause the snow queen is a long distant relative to me.I guess I just got her hair color."

"Do you have her ice powers, too?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, that's a silly question. She never had a baby so it was just her." Elsa repeated what she had been told when she was 3. "So no, I don't have the ice magic."

"Good," the kids voice now had a mocking tone to it. "We don't need another witch lady to freeze everything. That was bad what your granny did."

Elsa closed her eyes slowly and sighed. "It wasn't her fault, she was real scared."

"Whatever the reason," the kid leaned down, his brown eyes looking mean and his face frowning, "you're not allowed to freeze the town. Got it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're not the boss of me." The other kid didn't like her response and pushed her over. "Hey!" Elsa stood up and pushed him back. "Don't push me!"

"You're not the boss of me!" The kid replied, mocking what she said.

"Francis, knock it off! be nice to Elsa!" came over and crossed her arms. "Or do you need to sit in time out?"

"No, , I don't need to sit in time out." Francis made an angry face at Elsa. "Get me in trouble again and you'll be sorry," he muttered angrily as he walked away.

"Whatever. Meanie face. I didn't do anything to get you in trouble." Elsa sat back down.

"I'm sorry Elsa. Francis is a bit of a trouble maker. Don't take it to heart."

Elsa glanced up at her teacher. "Sure," was all she replied with.

"Let's go outside class! It's recess time!" called out to the students. Elsa sighed and was the last in line to go outside. She followed her class outside and sat in a grassy area. _'My first day and already someone doesn't like me…'_ Elsa stood and walked over to where a group of kids were. "Hey can I play with you guys?"

The group stopped playing. A girl with red hair and brown eyes laughed. "No way. Only normal people can play with us!" The other kids laughed at her remark.

"But I am normal!" Elsa shouted over the laughs.

The girl shook her head. "Not with crazy hair like that! You're just a freak!" She and the other kids laughed.

Elsa sighed and walked away, going to another group. "Is it okay if I join you guys?"

"No way freak!"

"We don't wanna be seen around a weirdo like you! Go away!" A kid with blonde hair picked up a rock and threw it at her. "Go away!"

Elsa shrieked and ran off, covering ghee head in case more rocks were thrown at her. "Okay okay!" She went back to the grassy area she was at. Her stuff was all over the place. Elsa frowned and started picking up her belongings. Her crayons were broken and her coloring book was torn to shreds. One piece of paper was left untouched, though when Elsa saw that it read "freak" and "witch," Elsa tore it herself. _'Why me?'_ she frowned, tears falling quietly from her eyes. _'It's not my fault I have white hair…I don't even want white hair….' _Elsa wiped her eyes and threw her torn and broken things in the nearest trash can, making sure she took her backpack with her. _'I hate this school. No one here likes me just cause of my hair. These people are so stupid! This whole place is stupid!'_ Elsa decided it was best to take her stuff and sit in the darkest shadow she could find. The more alone and unseen she was, the better.

"Yo brat! Move it! That's our corner!" A ginger haired boy with green eyes stood in front of the approaching group of 3, each of them seemed to be older then her.

"Who are you guys?" Elsa asked.

The ginger kid scoffed. "I'm Hans," he pointed to a brunette boy with blue eyes, "this is Jaime," he nodded to a kid with black hair and brown eyes, "this is Pierre. We're the top 3rd graders here and we run recess here."

"What about the older kids?"

"What are you? Stupid?" Hans asked.

"Tch, I'd say she's a freak with that white hair of hers, Hans," Pierre laughed.

Hans grinned. "You're right dude. You dumb freak, the older kids have recess later in the day. Right now it's kindergarden to 3rd grade. And you're in our turf and main hangout. Get lost."

Elsa just crossed her arms and settled into her corner. "I'm not moving. No one but my momma is the boss of me."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna eat those words, brat." Jaime spat.

"Get her boys. Teach her why we run things here." Hans crossed his arms and stepped to the side, letting his 2 friends move toward Elsa. Pierre picked up Elsa and held her arms above her head while Jaime punched her a few times in the stomach. Elsa coughed and spat on the ground, tasting blood in her mouth. It tasted like copper and iron and it was gross.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed at them. "I'm not doing anything wrong!" She kicked her legs and managed to hit Jaime, so she was dropped as he held his leg. Her tears got in her mouth, adding salty to an iron taste. She could hear footsteps approaching and looked up to see Francis, the kid from earlier in class, talking to Hans.

"Whatcha doing big brother?" He asked Hans.

"Ah nothing, just teaching this new brat here who's boss of the playground." Hans pointed to Elsa.

Francis looked over. "Hey! I know that twerp! She's Elsa! She's in my class!" Francis yelled. "She got me in trouble!"

"Did she now?" Hans walked over to Elsa. "You got my little brother in trouble huh?" He backhanded her, making Elsas head jerk to the left. "You leave my brother alone, got it freak?"

"She's a freak alright!" Francis chirped annoyingly. "She's related to the witch lady who froze out town so long ago!"

"Oh really?" Hans took Elsas chin in his hand and made her look at him. "That explains the freakish hair. Hmmm….Snowfreak. That's your name around here, now."

"No it's not!" Elsa hissed. "My name is Elsa, you mean jerk!"

"Watch your mouth around boss!" Pierre kicked her back, making her face fall into Hans' lap.

"Don't touch me, Snowfreak!" Hans pushed her off of him and onto the dirty ground.

"I didn't! Your friend kicked me into you!" Elsa replied, picking herself up and wiping dirt from her face.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't get on our bad side. Now get moving!" Hans picked her up and shoved her out of her corner.

Elsa tripped and fell face first onto the ground. She whined and hiccuped, holding herself up on her hands and knees. Her clothes were now starting to tear and her nose was dripping blood. She wiped her eyes and went into bathroom to clean up. Elsa came out and stayed by the wall, wondering where an adult was when she needed one. Recess seemed to take forever and that was too long for her liking. When the teacher blew the whistle 3 call them back in, Elsa was in the classroom first. She stayed quiet for the rest of the day, ignoring Francis throwing random things at her like pencils and wadded up papers. _'Just ignore them, Elsa,'_ she thought to herself, still trying to be brave and strong like her parents would want. It was hard but finally when the bell rang, Elsa sprang up from her desk. She was ready to leave.

"Oh, Elsa!" called to her. When the young girl walked up to her desk, she didn't see passed the fake smile Elsa was wearing. "How did you like your first day?"

Elsa only looked down and shrugged her solders, her white hair falling over her eyes. She walked out as fast as she could, stopping by the bus area and waiting of ruer parents to come get her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. When her mothers car drove up, Elsa practically ran for the safety of the compact sedan and got in.

"How was your first day, Elsa?" Her father asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

Elsas head was still hanging low, her hair still shadowing her eyes. "I'm tired. Let's just get home okay?"

"Okay honey. You can take a nap when we get home."

Elsa bit her lip and cried, thankful that her father always played the radio when he drove._ 'Just, just ignore them, Elsa….'_

* * *

**_Again, do forgive any late updates. Just gonna put out there that (almost) everything Elsa gets put through in my fic, I went through so yeah._**


	3. Conceal, Don't Feel

**_I would like to take this time to warn anyone who will be reading this as I go that it will be VERY dark and has triggers, as I warned in the description of this fiction. I apologize if it gets too dark for some to read, but I am warning ahead of time. I would also like to thank tumblr users sorting-through-broken-pieces, ni-the-alter, our-orchestra, thesnowflakemenagerie, systematic-survival and a few anons who have given me information on the complex disorder this fiction involves and for the links to articles and websites that gave information as well. I'd also like to thank tumblr user nepetaxx for their help as well. I really hope I can portray this complex disorder accurately._**

* * *

Chapter3-Conceal, Don't Feel

Elsa was quiet during dinner, trying to forget her awful first day of school. The kids sure had left an awful impression of school on her. She didn't want to go back. But as much as it pained her to admit it, she knew her parents would't let her stay home. She could try faking being sick, but since her mom was a nurse that wouldn't work. She would just have to get over it and ignore the bullies. But it was still terrible what those older kids had done to her. _'Why couldn't they just have left me alone? I wan't hurting anyone,'_ Elsa frowned. She hated school already. It was turning out to be a bigger pain than it was worth. Elsa sighed and straightened her hair, quietly eating her diner while her parents went on about work and bills and other adult stuff that she didn't care about. Elsa just wanted to get to bed and try and sleep away the mess she had been through. Elsa finished her plate with a sigh and looked out the dining room window. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure, sweetie. Great table manners," her mother smiled.

Elsa just nodded and went to the bathroom. She moved her bangs from her forehead, seeing where a bruise was left form hitting the pavement. She sighed and started a bath, hoping that the relaxing hot water could soothe the stress away. As the tub filled up, Elsa poured in a little bit of bubble bath and took her clothes off. She waited a few minutes before stepping in it. When she did, she felt the hot water and soap sting in all her cuts and scrapes. _'Mean kids. Why do they have to pick on me? I don't even like my white hair…' _Elsas lip trembled as she felt her tears try and come out. "No, I won't let those bullies make me feel like this. They aren't worth it." She puffed up her chest, sitting up straight. "I have nothing to be ashamed of! I am who I am and I'm proud of it!" _'Aren't I?' _She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes. So some mean kids were trying to push her around? She would just have to show them that she was stronger than the weak little girl they thought she was. Elsa washed her hair and her body, feeling all the bubbles of soap and shampoo pop all over her. The tickling pop of the bubbles made her smile. "At least these nice bubble baths don't hurt me like bullies do." She felt her muscles relaxing as the hot water soothed her body. _'I don't wanna go back there. I just know it's gonna be another rotten day…' _Elsa frowned. _'Why do bullies have to exist? Can't they just..poof away like they never were there? That'd be nice. Then I wouldn't have to deal with them.'_ Elsa yawned, tired. She stood up and grabbed her towel, pulling the plug to empty the bathtub. She dried herself off as she stepped out of the tub. The 5 year old climbed onto her step ladder and stared at herself in the mirror. "White hair…Why nana Elsa? Did it have to be white?" Elsa dried her hair as best she could and wrapped the towel around herself, holding it as she walked to her room. She closed the door behind her and went to her dresser, pulling out fresh underwear and pajamas. Elsa dressed herself and laid down in bed, curling up under the blankets.

Her mother knocked and came in, looking concerned. "Elsa, is everything okay? You never go to bed early."

Elsa rolled over, turning her back to her mom. "I don't wanna talk about it." Elsa curled up tighter under the fuzzy blanket, hearing her mothers steps get closer. She could smell her moms lavender body spray and knew that she was right beside her bed. "Go away!"

"What happened at school Elsa? Your father said you were crying on the way home."

_'Daddy could hear me over his music?!'_ Elsa glanced at her mom. "I told you those kids would be mean to me. They made fun of my hair and nana Elsa and a few kids even pushed me around. I hate it there! You can't make me go back."

"Did you tell the teacher what happened?"

"If I told the teacher it would only get worse. No one likes a snitch, mama."

"Well, you don't know if anything might help until you try. I'm sorry your first day was so rough. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Try talking to the teacher before class starts. But you do have to go back. Sweet dreams sweetie," Diane kissed her daughters forehead and left the room.

Elsa frowned, wiping the weird feeling of lipstick from her head. "No one likes a snitch," she muttered, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

**Elsa was in the grassy era for recess, being ignored by everyone again. Hans and his friend Pierre walked over to her. "What do you want?" Elsa asked them, not looking up from the grass.

"Don't you know you're supposed to look at someone when you talk to them?"

"I don't wanna look at you," Elsa replied, her voice monotone.

Hans kicked her stomach, making her fall on her back. "Disrespectful."

"What does that make you?" Elsa retorted, coughing and sitting up. She stood and looked up at him. "You're just a coward for picking on a little girl."

"I don't see a little girl here. I just see a freak!" He pushed her down again and laughed. "I bet you shut yourself away the same way your witch granny did. All afraid of everything and even keeping your parents out."

Elsa grit her teeth, a dull grinding sound echoing through her ears. "Shut up."

"What was that?" Pierre tilted his head, grabbing her hair and pulling it.

Elsa grit her teeth harder and grabbed his arm with both hands, twisting and giving him an indian burn. "I said shut up!" She barked at him, pushing him back. "My nana Elsa wasn't a bad lady! Just scared and treated unfairly as a child. Just like you're doing to me!" She hissed, her eyebrows dropping into an angry expression on her face. "You both are just no good cowards!" She waved her hands, seeing small ice spikes form in the directions her arms went.

Hans and Pierre stared, shocked They backed up, Hans pointing at her. "WITCH! FREAK! DEMON! MONSTER!"

Little Elsa looked to her hands in a panic then clasped them to her chest, feeling her heart beating fast under her rib cage. "No…" She ran and ran, hearing kids shouting and feeling pain all over her body as rocks and sticks hit her. "No…" She whispered as she kept running. Elsa tripped and fell down, falling into a balk void. _'Where am I?' _She blinked and looked around, seeing the scene around her. It was home and she saw herself walking around the house, but she felt like she was floating-a ghost watching it all with no control. Her parents were calling and Elsa watched as they took hold of her and shoved her into a room, slamming the door behind them. The scene shifted and Elsa saw her parents hooking up cords to her body. _'What are they doing?' _Elsa tried to move closer but before she could everything faded and she was back in school. Elsa now sat confused and dazed, wondering how she went from the first day of school to home and then to the middle of the next school week._ 'I don't…What just happened…?'_ Elsa blinked and looked around, unable to make sense of it.

Ms. Jody slammed her ruler on the desk and shot an annoyed look at Elsa. "Elsa! Pay attention!"**

Elsa sat upright, panting. "It was…a dream? That was…That was weird…" She looked to her hands, shaking. "I don't have her powers, there's no way I could." Elsa told herself. "Mama said that nana Elsa never had a child, so the ice magic went with her to the grave." She rubbed her eyes, feeling a little wetness on her lashes. "Wow. That was a scary dream…I didn't like feeling all floaty and not able to move myself yet moving," she laid down on the silk pillowcase, her white hair falling over her eyes again. "It was just a dream." She repeated several times before she finally fell asleep again. She woke to her mothers hands gently shaking her awake, reminding her it was time to get up or she'd be late for class. With a groan Elsa opened her eyes, the sunlight glaring through cracked curtains. Elsa squinted her eyes and rolled over. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Elsa. We've been over this for the past few weeks. Just make the best of it. If anyone tries to give you trouble, tell the teacher. Okay?"

Her mothers soft fingers brushed hair from Elsa eyes. Elsa only sighed. "Sure." She sat up and stretched, her spine cracking a little. "I'll be out in a few minutes." She watched her mom leave and sighed. _'I really don't wanna go…'_ Elsa frowned as she took off her pajamas and got dressed. She didn't really pay attention to the conversation during breakfast or the ride to school, she was busy trying to give herself a pep talk. _'Well maybe the kids will be nicer. Maybe Francis won't be here today. Maybe someone will actually let me play with them and wanna be friends._' Elsa faintly hoped. But looking at her reflection in the car window, Elsa shook her head. _'Who am I kidding? Unless I can change my hair color, no one will wanna be around me.'_ Once again, Elsa pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. She stared at her shoes as they drove to the school. She pulled the hood down as much as she could when she saw that they arrived at the school. _'Here we go again,'_ she sighed. Her parents wished her a good day and she got out, feeling the brisk 8 am wind on her face. It was kinda chilly, so she zipped up her hoodie, grabbed her backpack and lunchbox from the car and walked to the imposing building. Her stomach twisted and flipped as she got closer.

"Snowfreak!" Elsa cringed, hearing Hans cruelly smooth voice calling her by her forced nickname. "Get over here!" Elsa just ignored him and walked faster, holding her head down. "Gonna ignore me huh? I don't think so!" Hans went after Elsa and quickly caught up with her. "You're coming with me, Snowfreak." He dragged her around the corner by her arm.

"Let me go!" Elsa bit his hand and ran inside the school building. _'I have to be brave. I have to be strong. Show them I can't be bullied around.' _Elsa went into her classroom and sat down at her desk, taking the hood off. Her white hair was down today and fell over her shoulders. Elsa sighed and got out pencils and papers, ready for the next lesson in writing that had for them. She heard Hans ordering his buddies around in the hall and quickly packed her stuff up. She took her backpack and hid under the teachers desk. Elsa looked at the clock on the wall above the door, reading the time. It was 8:13 am. Elsa counted on her fingers, finding that it was almost 20 minutes before class started. It was too long. Elsa hid under the teachers desk as best as she could, hoping with all her heart she wouldn't be found. Elsa heard doors to the classrooms nearby opening and closing, each one making her more nervous as they got closer and closer. Finally they came to her classroom, and she held her breath, too afraid to even breathe. She peeked under the small space of the bottom front of the desk, watching three pairs of feet walk around the classroom. One pair disappeared and she felt slightly relieved. Her relief quickly turned to panic when she felt hands around her ankles dragging her out from under the desk.

"Hey Hans, I found her! She was hiding like a baby!" Jaime dragged her out to the center of the classroom.

"Good. Close and block the door. I need to teach this brat a lesson about listening to older people."

Elsa let out a little oof as she was dropped onto a chair and Hans' two friends guarded the door. "Why are you picking on me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You sure are mouthy for a little 5 year old." Hans walked over to stand in front of her. "You should know to respect your elders. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

"Yeah," Elsa glared at Hans, her narrowed blue eyes shining with anger. "They also told me to stand up for myself."

"Well, didn't you learn so much from them." Hans turned a chair around and sat inches away from Elsa, the back of the chair supporting his chest. His smell reminded Elsa of autumn leaves and cat pee. "Why ya wrinkling' your nose at me? Stop it!"

"I can't help it. You smell like cat pee and leaves."

"S'pose you don't like it then? Well no one asked ya!" Hans pushed her hard enough to rock the chair she was sitting in. "Now, you need to learn something, Snowfreak. When I tell ya to do something, ya do it. If I say jump, you say how high. If I say run, you say how far. Got it?"

Elsa frowned and stared. "Why should I listen to a bully?" Elsa glared at him, puffing up her little chest, trying to be brave against a bully. _'He can't bully me. I'm a big, strong girl.'_

"Why?" Hans stood and walked behind her. "This is why." He took her hair in his hands and yanked as hard as he could.

"Kya! Let go!"

Hans laughed and yanked harder. "What did I tell you? As me nicely!"

Elsa flinched and whined, feeling like her scalp would be ripped off. "No."

"No?" Hans yanked her hair up, forcing Elsa to stand. He shook his hand, strands of her hair falling from his fingers to the floor. "Then you'll beg me to stop!" He kicked her down onto the floor. "No one tells me no and gets away with it! I'm the boss around here!" He placed his foot on her back, twisting the heel of his shoe into her spine. "Beg me to stop."

"N..No…I'm not…afraid of you…" Elsa replied, moving hair from her mouth. _'He can't break me, not if I show him I'm a big girl.'_

"Oh? Then I'll just have to make you afraid of me, Snowfreak." Hans removed his foot, leaning down close to her. "You'll be terrified of even hearing my name." Once again Hans took a fistful of her hair and made her stand. "To the wall!" He threw her with both hands, knocking her into the cubbies by the back wall. Elsa fell hard onto her back, breathing hard yet struggling to breathe at the same time. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was only 8:18.

_'It's only been five minutes? It feels like so much longer…' _Elsa turned over and sat on her knees, staring at the floor. She heard Hans' footsteps get closer.

"Hans! Teacher!" Pierre exclaimed in a whisper.

Elsa looked up, hopeful. "Now you'll get it." She stood and ran to the door, knocking Hans' friends away. Elsa opened it and ran out, running toward the teacher. She didn't recognize him but that didn't stop her. "Teacher! Hans is hurting me! He's pulled my hair and kicked me and pushed me into the wall and punched me!"

"Is this true Hans?" Asked the teacher. Elsa watched him walk out of the classroom acting casual.

"Nah, I saw her asleep in there." Hans replied, pointing toward her classroom. "The chairs were kinda messed up so I figured she mighta fallen out of her chair in her sleep. But when I woke her up she freaked out."

"Hm," the teacher looked from Elsa to Hans and back again. "Well, be careful young girl. Falling asleep in class can get you in trouble." He patted Elsas head and looked to Hans. "Good job looking out for her, son."

_'Son?!'_ Elsa backed away, in shock. _'He doesn't believe me!? Just cause the bully is his son?! That's…That's so unfair!' _She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists.

The teacher walked away and Elsa gritted her teeth. "So Snowfreak, going to rat on me to the vice principal huh?" Hans walked up beside her. "Too bad he's my dad and believes me over everyone who complains about me."

She felt anger make her lips curl up in a sneer. "You're just a…a…" Elsa was struggling not to repeat words she heard her dad say in anger but it was hard. "You're a…a…a fucking asshole!" She spat, her fist flinging out and hitting Hans in his jaw. Elsa watched through angry tears as he stumbled back and hit a wall. It didn't take long for the stunned ginger to run after his dad and rat on her. _'Coward.'_ Elsa rolled her eyes. _'Can handle me when I'm scared but if I fight back you run like a baby to your daddy. Pathetic.'_ Elsa shrugged and watched the vice principal walk back over, angry.

"Elsa, did you strike Hans?"

"Yeah, he was being mean and you didn't believe me. So I stood up for myself."

"Come with me." He took hold of her wrist and dragged her to his office. It smelled like hand sanitizer and fake roses. He sat her in a black chair that was shiny and kinda plasticky and started typing into his computer. He then dialed his phone and she guessed he had called her parents.

Elsa refused to answer any of his questions and just sat, staring out the window. She noticed that the weather had gone from sunny when she was dropped off to now being cloudy and it looked kinda cold, judging from the water droplets on the inside of the window. What was that word again? Consedition? Conisition? Condensation? Yeah that was it. _'I defended myself against a bully when an adult didn't help me. Why am I the one in trouble?'_ She crossed her arms and watched the weather outside. It got cloudier, the clouds eventually flashing with lightning. _'Stormy. Like my feelings.'_ She shrugged. Her parents were led in and they sat beside her. They were told what happened and told she was suspended for 2 days for fighting. Her parents gave her mixed looks. Her mother seemed sad while her dad seemed disappointed and something else. His face was always so hard to read. She followed her parents out, feeling little raindrops on her skin as she walked to her parents car. The drive home was silent aside from the rumble of thunder.

When they got home, her mother sighed. "Elsa, it's not like you to hit someone. What happened?"

Elsa blinked and sighed, breaking her silence. "Well, this kid Hans was hurting me all over on my back and pulling my hair and shoving me, so when I heard an adult was coming, I ran out to tell him. It was the vice principal. I told him what was going on, and he asked Hans, too. Hans lied and said I was asleep on the floor in class. Well it turns out Hans is the vice principals son! So it made me mad when Hans started talking bad to me again after the adult left so I punched him! I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"Elsa, violence is never the answer. Tell you what, when you feel like hitting someone, conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." Her father replied, taking her hand in his. "It's good that you stood up to a bully but it's bad that you used violence to do it."

Elsa blinked. "What's violens?"

"Violence is when you use your hands to hurt someone." Her mother replied. "We are glad that you defended yourself, but we would have preferred you do it another way. I'm afraid you're grounded for a few hours. You need to learn that violence isn't the answer."

Elsa huffed up, tears in her eyes. Her parents, who were supposed to comfort and support her, were scolding her for being brave like they had told her to be. What was with them?! What was the deal with most adults?! They turn away when a kid is in need or they scold a kid for standing up for themselves! It was so unfair and mean! She turned and stormed into her room, slamming the door shut. "Conceal, don't feel…" Elsa muttered as she flopped onto her pillow. "Well, at least I won't have to deal with that meanie face for 2 days." Elsas hopes picked up, dashed just as quickly by her next realization. "But that just means it's gonna be worse when I go back…" She squeezed her eyes shut and curled up under her fuzzy blanket. _'I'm too young for this…'_

* * *

_**Thanks for being patient with me through this. I'll try to update this as often as I can. Thank you so much for reading/faving/following my newest fanfiction! I will put trigger warnings in the beginning when chapters get to triggering parts, gotta be considerate of others after all. :) Hopefully you guys will enjoy the ride, no matter how dark I make it. Most of what Elsa will go through is what I have been through, so it's kinda personal for me to write this stuff. I'll just stop rambling now XD**_


	4. Normal?

**_I would like to take this time to warn anyone who will be reading this as I go that it will be VERY dark and has triggers, as I warned in the description of this fiction. I apologize if it gets too dark for some to read, but I am warning ahead of time. I would also like to thank tumblr users sorting-through-broken-pieces, ni-the-alter, our-orchestra, thesnowflakemenagerie, systematic-survival and a few anons who have given me information on the complex disorder this fiction involves and for the links to articles and websites that gave information as well. I'd also like to thank tumblr user nepetaxx for their help as well. I really hope I can portray this complex disorder accurately._**

* * *

Chapter 4-Normal?

She occupied herself counting snowflakes as they fell outside the window. It was funny, the weatherman said nothing about snow in his report._ 'Oh well,'_ she shrugged. _'Guess I'll just lay down and get comfy then.'_ She settled into her bed, relaxing. Elsa found herself falling fast asleep again, comfortable under her fuzzy blanket.

**She watched the scene before her. It was the school yard during recess. Elsa saw all the kids crowding around a group of kids. She moved, well, floated closer. She saw herself standing across from Hans, arms crossed._ 'What am I doing?_' Elsa watched as Hans tried to hit her and she didn't move. _'He's at it again! Move me! Move!'_

"You rotten brat! stay still!" Hans hissed.

"I see no reason to listen to you. You are a mere child and mortal at that." Dream Elsa replied.

Now Elsa was stunned at the scene. _'Am I really saying that? Why am I sounding so much…older? Am I sick?'_

"Why you no good little rat!" Hans hissed, trying to attack her again. Dream Elsa just moved again, watching as he flew passed her and stumbled to the wall. "Hold still you ratty cretan!"

"This fight is over," dream Elsa turned and started walking away. Hans began rushing her again.

_'Look out! Move! Turn around! Duck!'_ Elsa tried to shout to her dream self, but her voice was gone. _'What!? I can't speak?! How will I warn myself!?' _Much to her amazement, she didn't need to.

Dream Elsa turned her head slightly and sighed. She held up her arm and blocked his fist, turning around. "You really have nerve to hit a woman." She turned fully around to face him, grasping his wrist in her hand. "You have no dignity, no self-respect and your fashion sense is simply atrocious. Do not bother me again." Dream Elsa twisted his wrist around until he cried out for her to stop. "Very well. See to it you and your ruffians leave me alone." She walked off.

The scene faded and Elsa was now sitting at home, getting lectured by her parents. But instead of the floating perspective, she was seeing it from her eyes. _'What in the world is going on?! First I float and watch this dream and now I'm in it? Well, I was in it already but not really. I'm so confused!' _Elsa held her head, confusion and a little fright making her pull on her hair. "Stop it! I'm so confused and I don't know what's going on!" Elsa shouted, surprised when her voice sounded out of her mouth. "Huh? I can talk again? But I thought…"

"You thought what?" Her mother raised an eyebrow, her green eyes staring at Elsa. Her voice was sarcastic and as always she smelled of lavender.

Elsa blinked and looked to her mother. "Well I was watching myself at school, kinda like a ghost floating above it all. I was so confused cause I was moving without telling myself to and my voice was different and my actions and everything! I'm so confused mama! What's going on?!"

"You're just having some bad days, that's all. But still, you're grounded for fighting."

"But it wasn't me mama! I wasn't moving my body! It's like a ghost was posisting, possestoring-"

"Possessing?"

"Yeah that's it! Possessing! It's like a ghost had possessed me and made me be out of my body and did and said all that!" Elsa searched her mothers eyes for sympathy and understanding but found only disappointment.

"That's just ridiculous nonsense Elsa. A ghost has no reason to possess you. You have nothing a ghost would want," her mother scoffed. "Go to your room."

Elsa felt her heart skip followed by an ache in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran to her room. "But it's true…" She whimpered into her pillow as her tears soaked the pillowcase.**

Elsas eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dim light of her nightlight. What time was it? She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, a light groan escaping her lips. Elsa looked out the window with a yawn. The sky was dark, the street lights on. Had she slept to night time? And more importantly, did she miss dinner? Elsa stretched and got out of bed, walking out of her room. "Mama? You here? What time is it?" She walked into the living room, seeing her mom in her rocking chair.

"Oh Elsa, you're awake! Just in time, dinners almost ready!" Her mother smiled.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay mama. I'll just sit over by the window." She sighed lightly and walked over to the window, sitting down on the couch. _'I don't like my dreams. They're scaring me. I can't help but feel like they're important. As if there's some kind of meaning behind them. But if I told my parents they'd just say it's my imigation..igimation…im-ag-i-na-tion.' _Elsa stared out the window at the sky. The snowfall had stopped and the clouds were almost gone. _'Strange weather.' _She watched as her mother got up and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, the aroma of breaded chicken and mashed potatoes filled the room. Her mouth watered, her little tummy grumbling. _'Oh yeah, I didn't have any lunch. So I'm hungry!'_ Elsa hopped from the couch and ran into the dining room. "It smells amazing mama!"

"Thank you Elsa. I hope you're hungry. We couldn't wake you up for lunch."

"I'm hungry alright!" She bounced up and down as she sat in her chair. "I am STARVING!" She dramatically flumped against the back of her chair as if she were dying. Her mother simply laughed and called to her father. As Elsa saw her mother set the table and serve the food, Elsa couldn't wait to dig in. It smelled like heaven for her tummy. But she had to wait for her father first. As soon as he sat down, Elsa grabbed the chicken leg and devoured it. It was juicy and tender, with just the right amount of lemon pepper and season all on it. Her mom was always such a good chef. "Mmmmm!" She grinned, loving the food. "It's so good!" She set down the chicken bone and grabbed her spoon, starting on the mashed potatoes.

"Well you've got quite the appetite tonight," her father laughed.

"I am so hungry!" Elsa replied, finishing all her food in minutes. "Can I have more please?" She held out her plate. Her mother smiled and gave her another chicken leg and more mashed potatoes. "Your cooking is so good mommy! I love it!" Elsa picked up the chicken leg and bit another juicy and flavorful chuck out of it.

"Thank you Elsa! I'm glad you think so," Diane smiled. "How was your day today, Ian?"

"Ugh, it was so busy. I had a client that would only travel through a certain airline and when the ticket prices were out of his price range he insisted I try to negotiate with the airline to lower the prices." He shook his head. "I kept trying to explain to him that I have no control over airline prices but he wasn't satisfied so I connected him to the airline and he only got more aggravated when they told him the same thing. He nearly broke my phone slamming it on the hook and stormed out. The whole ordeal took close to an hour." He rubbed his eyes. "Some people just don't understand. How was your day?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to work but I couldn't," Diane responded, her tone hiding a hint of annoyance. "So I called in and got to work on a bit of the housework. I got the laundry and dishes done, so I made plans for this lovely dinner." Diane smiled.

Elsa tuned out her parents talk and ate her food, savoring each morsel. Perhaps the two days at home wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**_Yay! Two updates in one day! XD Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! _**


	5. Family Bonding

_**Okay so I figured I'd give the darkness a rest for this chapter, kinda give Elsa a break. Have some fluff and humor. But it's only gonna be like, once every few chapters that I do this, so don't get used to the light mood. Again I'd like to thank everyone who helped me research D.I.D and the people/systems who were willing to talk about it with me and share what it's like to live with it.**_

* * *

Chapter 5-Family Bonding

They finished dinner, cleaned their dishes and sat in the living room. Elsa looked around, bored. "What should we do?"

Diane thought for a minute. "Well, how about a family game night? We haven't had one in about a month."

"I like it! Can we daddy?" Elsa looked to her dad, hope shining in her blue yes.

He smiled. "Sure thing, it sounds like a fun idea. What should we play?"

"Oh! Can we play Twister? I like being all bendy and flexy!" Elsa giggled.

"Sure! I'll go get it." Diane got up and went to the hall closet, turning the light on. "Let's see…Ah here it is!" She walked back in holding Twister, smiling. "This will be fun, won't it dear?"

"Sure will be!" Ian laughed as Elsa bounced up and down. "Alright Elsa, calm down. Save the energy for the game."

"Oh but I'm so excited!" She giggled as her mother set it up. "Oh can I spin it first? Can I, can I, huh?" Her parents laughed and nodded. "Yay!" She clapped her hands and crawled over to the spinner. "Everyone ready?"

"Let's get the mat set up first, Elsa. Can't play without that," Diane laughed. She laid the mat down on the floor and sighed. "Okay, bring it here and give it a spin."

"You got it momma!" Elsa grabbed the spinner and held it with her teeth as she crawled over to the mat. "Let's do this!" She spun it and watched with a big smile as it stopped. "Okay uh left foot yellow!" She called out, giggling. Elsa placed her foot on the yellow circle and watched her parents do the same. "Okay next spin!" She spun the spinner and giggled. "Right hand green!" Elsa bent to her left and touched the green dot.

"Oh geez, that's a stretch for me," Ian laughed. "But..I…got it!" He smiled. "How about you Diane?"

"Almost, gotta reach under you hon," she replied, putting her hand under Ians leg. "Next one elsa?"

Elsa spun it again. "Right foot blue!" Elsa twisted herself to put her foot on a blue dot near her moms arm. Her parents made various sounds of stretching and contorting as they reached for blue dots. She spun it again, seeing it land on left hand red, and called it out. Elsa started giggling. "We didn't think this through. Now how do we spin it?"

Diane laughed as well. "You've got a point. I think we can call this a three way tie."

"I agree. Without anyone to spin it, we're stuck like this, eek!" Ian fell first, tripping Diane who knocked over Elsa. The family landed in a dog pile of laughs.

"That was fun! What should we do now?" Elsa bobbed up and down, excited.

"Oof, eco, how about-eck, stop bounding on your parents?" Ian suggested. "You're a big-oof, big for it," he tried to giggle but Elsa bouncing again just made him cough.

"Oh sorry!" She got off her parents and giggled. "Let's make paper people! Little paper families! Let's do it!" She ran into her room and got construction paper and safety scissors. She placed it all on the table and began cutting out paper people. "Then we can play games with them like they're dolls!"

Her parents smiled softly and joined their daughter, glad to see she was finally enjoying herself after two bad days in a row. Elsa giggled and played with her dolls, making a kitty to go with her doll. The three were busy laughing and playing for a while. Pretty soon, the moon was out and little Elsa was exhausted, asleep in her chair. Diane smiled and carried her to bed, tucking her in with a kiss. Elsa slept soundly, not a single dream or nightmare stirring her sleep. When she woke in the morning, she smelled maple syrup in her room. Maple syrup? Her eyes popped open and she she sat up in bed to find her mother sitting with a plate of blueberry waffles.

"Morning sleepy head. Brought you breakfast."

"Oh my gosh mommy you're the best they smell amazing and oh my gosh!" Elsa giggled. "Thank you mommy!"

Diane smiled and set the tray down on Elsas lap. "Well I figured you could use some home made waffles after two bad mornings. And after that, your father and I have taken the day off. We decided to go to Disneyland today! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Elsas little blue eyes lit up. "YES YES YES!"

"Hurry up and eat, we'll be going in a little while." Diane smiled and walked out.

Elsa scarfed down her breakfast and got herself dressed and teeth brushed. Disneyland? On a school day? This two day suspension was the best thing to happen to her so far! She was loving it! Dressed and ready, Elsa ran out of her room and into the living room. LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" She took her mothers hand and ran to the front door.

"Ok, we're going. Come on Ian!"

The three got into the sedan and began driving. Elsa fell asleep along the way, but with a 2 hour drive it was expected. She gladly woke to run out of the car and into the amusement park. Her little mind was racing with thoughts of happiness and fun while she ran about from place to place, her parents trying to keep up with their little 5 year old ball of energy. They managed to sit her down for a lunch of a cheese filled pretzel with sprite, but she was soon off again. She met her favorite princess, Aurora and spazzed getting a hug, picture and autograph with her. Elsa was even more hyped up when Aurora said she would go with Elsa to a carousel and ride it with her. It was without a doubt the best day Elsa could have ever hoped for. Sure she couldn't go on some of the rides she wanted, but just being there instead of school was more than enough to make her happy. The thought of bullies was far from her mind and the least of her worries. She as disappointed when she saw that the sky was getting dark. "Is it really getting late already?"

"Sure is. You've been busy today!" Diane smiled. "But we gotta get home now. You must be tired. We'll get McDonalds on the way home."

"Aw, alright." Elsa sighed and walked back to the car, holding her autographed picture of Aurora. "Best day ever!" She flung her arms as she was put in her toddler seat. Her parents mailed and started driving. They went through a drive thru at the nearest McDonalds, and Elsa enjoyed 2 cheeseburgers with fries, apple slices and chocolate milk. She didn't know she was really hungry until she ate the lat of her happy meal. "Wow, I was hungry!" She giggled, playing with her pony toy. Once again she fell asleep on the ride home. When they got back to their house, Diane carefully picked her up and took her inside, tucking her into bed with a kiss again. Elsa laid down comfortably, snuggling into her fuzzy blanket with a smile.

* * *

_**Okay so light and fluffy things aren't my best to write and my brain kinda derped on this. But at least it's updated right? XD ^^'''' Yeah, this light mood and fluff won't be back for a while. So get ready for more darkness :3 Thanks for reading/following/faving**_


	6. Hell To Pay

**_Thanks for baring with me guys. And those who showed concern for me due to going through the experiences I write, I'm doing fine. I'm 23 now so, as Queen Elsa says, the past is in the past. I'm in a very dark mood these days so expect some heavy darkness in the following chapters (cause writing is one of my expression tools so yeah.) And to those who wonder where Anna is, you'll see. Just be patient. This chapter does deal with some degradation so if that triggers you I advise you not to read. We're gonna see things get interesting in the next chapter :3 I had different fonts to show the difference in speaker but the site won't show it. So knowing that I'll specify who's speaking._**

* * *

Chapter 6-Hell To Pay

Elsa lightly moaned, stirring in her sleep. Once again she was dreaming.

**_'What's going on? Usually when I dream I'm floating, watching it all. But this time it's like I'm taking part in it. It's odd for my dream to start off this way.'_ Elsa blinked, looking around. Where was she? It looked like she was in a room but there were machines everywhere? Was she in a hospital? Did she get hurt badly somehow? Pieces were missing and it confused her. She tried to move but felt rope around her wrists and a few cords move into view, attached to her forehead. Now she was scared and confused.

"Alright Elsa. Just tell us why you hid it form us and we won't be so mad about it." Her fathers voice came from somewhere in the room, but it sounded distant and was that…fright in his voice?

_'Hid?'_ "What are you talking about?" Elsa felt tears drip from her eyes not her chest. _'My voice…It's higher than normal. Why is my heart racing? Why am I crying? What's going on?!'_

"Your powers! Why do you have magic powers?"

Now Elsa was severely confused. "Powers? I don't have any! Momma told me I didn't have any powers cause nana Elsa never had any babies. Why would I have powers? How?"

"Sweetheart, just tell us how long you've known about them." That was her mothers voice, sad and distraught.

"But I can't tell you something I don't know. I don't have powers! Why are you saying I do?" She heard a slight hum followed by a buzz and screamed, an electric shock coursing through her body. "M-M-Mommyyyyy!"**

Elsa shrieked, bolting up in bed. She wiped her eyes, more terrified by this dream than the others.

Her mother rushed in, worried and held her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone try and come in?"

Her father stumbled in, tripping over his loose slippers. "Oof!" He face planted onto the floor. "Ouch. Is she okay Diane?"

"I, I'm fine. Just a…a really…REALLY scary dream," Elsa hiccuped as she snuggled in her mothers arms. "There was you guys…and some cords…and weird questions…And then BERZAP!" Elsa cringed, remembering it.

"Honey it's okay, it was just a bad dream. We're here and nothing will hurt you." Dianes soft voice soothed her daughter while she rubbed Elsas back. "It's okay sweetie. Why don't you come sleep in our bed for the night? That'll keep those mean nightmares away."

"Yeah," Elsa sniffled, "sure." She raised her arms as her mother picked her up and took her to her room. She laid between her parents and drifted off to sleep again. Elsa woke to her mothers gentle voice.

"Elsa, time to get up. You gotta go back to school."

_'School…School…Oh no…'_ She hid under the blanket. _'It's gonna be sooooooo bad going back. I don't wanna go!'_ She yelped as the blanket was taken off her.

"Come on small fry. You gotta go back. We can't keep you here forever."

"Can't you? It's gonna be awful! More awful than my first day!" Elsa whined. With a sigh she sat up, meeting her parents gazes of silly no's. "Fine." She walked to her room and got dressed. Elsa chose to wear her favorite purple long sleeve top, black pants and sparkly pink shoes. She looked in a mirror and brushed her hair, keeping it down._'This is gonna be so bad. I can feel it in my heart.'_ She frowned at her reflection and slowly walked out into the living room. "I think I'll skip breakfast. I don't feel hungry, just nervous." So she sat on the couch and waited for her parents to finish eating. She saw her backpack laying in the corner and reluctantly went to get it. _'I know what can make me feel better!'_ She skipped to her room, grabbing the autographed picture of her and Princess Aurora. _'I'll take this with me. It'll help me get through the day.' _Elsa took the photo and put it in her backpack. _'I can do this. For Princess Aurora. She said I was a brave girl and I can't make her a liar. Princesses don't lie.' _She took a big breath and walked into the living room. "Alright. Whenever you guys are ready, let's go." Her parents looked to her and stood, walking to the door. She followed out to the car as usual and was silent to the drive to school. Instead of covering her head, Elsa let her jacket be open and show her hair. _'I have no shame in who I am. I'm Elsa Delanor. And I'm a big girl!'_ She puffed her chest up and stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur. When they stopped at the school, she sat up straight. "I can do this," Elsa said to herself, building up her courage.

Her mother got out, took Elsa out of he toddler seat and handed Elsa her lunchbox. "alright sweetie. Be a good girl. A brave girl. Make us and Princess Aurora proud."

"I will momma." Elsa straightened her spine and walked to the school building. She paused and watched her parents drive off. _'I have business to take care of.'_ She headed left, turning the corner. As she expected, Hans and his buddies were hanging out there. "Hey Hans!"

His green eyes turned to her. "Oh, look who it is guys. Long time no see, Snowfreak." He and the other two started walking.

"Nah just stay there. I'll come over there." Elsa walked over to them, confidently. "I just got one question for you Hans."

"Oh? Go ahead, what is it?"

"Why ya gotta mess with me? What'd I do to you?" She crossed her arms. "I didn't even know your name and you started being a jerk."

Hans blinked, a little surprised by her sudden change in behavior. "Oh uh, well, you were in our corner."

"And what'd you do?" she took a step toward him. "Instead of asking me to move nicely, you demanded I move then had your buddies here hurt me. I would have moved if you would have asked me nicely."

Jaime stared at Elsa in shock. "Are you sure this is Snowfreak? She's not all scared and shy."

Elsa tilted her chin at him. "That's because I have people, and princesses, who want me to be brave. So I will be. I'd hate to make Princess Aurora a liar."

Hans laughed. "That's rich. I bet you don't even know what she look's like."

Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Blonde hair, blue gown, blue eyes, voice that's soothing and friendly, smile to warm your heart. I met her yesterday at Disneyland, know-it-all. So shut your mean mouth and leave me alone!" She started walking away when she felt someone grab her arm. "Let go!" She waved her lunchbox behind her, hitting someone. She turned around to see Pierre holding his cheek, blood dripping from his mouth. "Serves you right for being mean jerks." She kept walking away. It felt good to stand up to bullies. Maybe now they would leave her alone. At least she hoped so. She made her way into the classroom and sat down at her desk. Elsa reached into her backpack and took out the picture of her and Princess Aurora. "I promise I won't let you down. You said I'm a big girl. So I will be. And momma said to be a good girl, so I will be."

Outside the classroom door, unknown to Elsa, was Jaime. He had followed her. He peeked into the window, seeing Elsa talking to a photo. "So that's precious to her huh? Well, looks like we got some weight on this snowflake." He walked of, a sneer on his lips.

About 10 minutes later, Ms,Jody and the rest of the class walked in. Francis gave Elsa a dirty smile as he walked by her, kicking her desk. Elsa just turned her head up and away from him, ignoring him. She wouldn't let him or anyone else make her feel like she was a bad person or deserved the treatment. All she needed was her parents and the picture of her and Aurora to make her brave._ 'Right, just them.' _she nodded and smiled, excited to hear that the class was going on a field trip to a farm. "A field trip? Awesome!" Elsa bounced up and down with her backpack, ready to go. As lined the calls up to leave, Francis stood behind Elsa and flicked her. "Leave me alone, you bully!" she whispered, not turning to him.

"Why? He replied. "It's fun to mess with you!" He pulled her hair hard.

"Francis just pulled my hair!" Elsa shouted.

"Francis! keep acting up and you'll be left here with 's class. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled. Francis narrowed his eyes and growled at Elsa. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Whatever," Elsa tossed her hair over her shoulder with sass and followed her classmates outside to the bus. They were seated according to last name, so luckily for Elsa, she didn't have to sit next to Francis. Though the girl she was seated next to kept asking her about her hair and if she had powers. Elsa just got annoyed and asked her to stop. She ignored the bickering from her seat mate and watched as other classes got on the bus.

_'Oh no, him…'_ Elsa gulped seeing Hans get on the bus. He spotted her but she quickly looked away and stared out the window. A few minutes passed and soon they were headed to the farm. Elsa was more excited than worried. Maybe the classes wouldn't mix together and Hans wouldn't have a chance to mess with her. Yeah, she would hope that. After about half an hour drive, they arrived at the farm. Elsas eyes widened, seeing horses and cows and pigs and chickens. "Oh wow! It's awesome!" She impatiently waited to get off and when it was her turn she nearly ran out. First Disneyland and now a farm? It was proving to be a goody day already! She joined her class and the other groups at the big red building that was calling a stable. They met the farmer, who said his name was Kai. He led the groups inside and pointed out that on the left were horses and on the right were cows. He explained how to milk a cow, showing them with one of the big cows that was eating lazily in its stall. Elsa couldn't have been more fascinated. Kai took them to the pastures to show the groups where the sheep liked to graze and explained sheering. Elsa was following the class when a hand covered her mouth and two other pairs of hands dragged her inside the stable.

"We have unfinished business, Snowfreak." Hans told her.

Now her little heart was racing in her chest. She was shoved into a dirty empty stall and the other two boys followed Hans in, locking the stall door. "What are you doing? We aren't supposed to be in here!"

"Yeah, and I was supposed to leave third grade when I was 8. But here I am at 9, for another year of third grade." Hans retorted.

"Yeah, boss here is so awesome he got held back." Jaime grinned.

"I don't see anything awesome about that. It just sounds like he's stupid to me," Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"I ain't stupid Snowfreak!" Hans pushed her down. "I'm just too awesome for 4th grade. So my teacher is keeping me back." He leaned down as Elsa sat up and grabbed her hair. "You're the stupid one, little shit!" He pulled her over to a really dirty corner and shoved her face in crap. "You wanna throw bad words at me then I'll throw them right back." Hans let go of her hair and kicked her back, making her body fall into the pile of crap. "You had some nerve to talk to me the way you did this morning. But I can take that nerve right outta you." He stood and looked to Jaime. "What'd you learn form spying?"

Elsa stood up and frowned, spitting out crap from her mouth. "EEEWWWWWWWWW!" She shrieked, spitting more out.

Jaime looked form Elsa to Hans. "She's got some kind of photo in her backpack that's precious to her. I think if we find it and ruin it, we can break her."

"Good. Pierre, get her backpack. Let's find this photo."

"No!" Elsa screamed, grabbing her backpack and clutching it to her. She backed up until she was to the back of the stall. "You're not touching it! You can't break me! You're just…just….Bastards! You're all bastards for doing this to me!" She shrieked, knowing that if her parents found out she had said bad words that she'd be in trouble. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Hans raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh? Yo've got spunk. I like that." He quickly walked back to Elsa and placed his hands on both sides of her head. "I can break you like a dried up leaf in autumn time. And I will." He smacked her, the sound echoing in the empty stall. He yanked her backpack from her and unzipped it, turning it upside down so everything fell out onto the dirty ground.

"There it is!" Jaime pointed.

Hans leaned down and picked it up. "Oh look guys. It's her and Princess Aurora. Guess Snowfreak wasn't lying about Aurora. But guess what Snowfreak?"

"LEAVE IT ALONE!" Elsa shrieked, tackling him. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!" She punched him hard in his face, hearing a crack and feeling something under her knuckles snap. Her eyes filled with tears as she carefully took her cherished picture from him. "It's mine, you're an asshole and I hate you all!" Thunder rumbled outside after she spoke, the loud sound echoing in the entire stable.

"What the hell?" Jaime climbed on top of a pie of hay and looked out the window. "It was sunny when we got here and now it's all cloudy."

Hans blinked and sat up, staring at Elsa. "It's strange isn't it? The weather is nice when Snowfreak is fine but get her riled up and angry and the weather changes. Snowfreak, you've got powers." He grinned. "This will be even more fun. How far can I push you before you snap and freeze me?"

Elsa glared at him, eyes wide and tears falling. "I HAVE NO POWERS YOU SICK FREAK!" She backed up again, trying to get away from them. "Even if I had powers, freezing you wouldn't work. You have no heart." Elsa spat, sneering angrily.

"Oh! My fragile little feelings are hurt! How could you Snowfreak?" Hans stalked towards her. "Listen here you little shit. You're gonna get a lesson that you'll never forget and can't get anywhere else." He took hold of her hair and slammed her head into the stall wall. "Give me that damn picture!" He paused. "Oh now look. You have me talking like my drunk daddy. Shame," he slammed her head against the wall again. "On," he threw down, "you!" He kicked her back. "Jaime, Pierre, take her arms. That photo will be ours." His friends took hold of her arms and held her to stall wall. Hans yanked the photo from Elsa and stood beside her so she could see herself and Princess Aurora. "See this oh so precious photo? Not anymore!" He slammed it on the ground and rubbed it into a pile of crap. "But that's not all." He picked it up again and tore it into tiny pieces. "Listen here, Snowfreak," he took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "You listen to me, what I say goes. And if not, there'll be hell to pay. Understand?" Elsa just glared at him. "Well?" She made a face and spit splattered on Hans' face. "Ugh! You disgusting wretch!" He punched her in her stomach and kicked her head. "Hey Jaime, you have a brother right? What does he do when his girl acts up?"

Jaime blinked. "Oh easy. He does this." The brunette stood in front of Elsa and took hold of her throat. "You better listen to me you fucked up bitch!" He backhanded her.

"Good. Let her go Pierre. I think she's learned."

Elsa fell into a pile of manure and clenched her fists._ 'I've had enough…' _Her eyes were wide and filled with fury. "HOW DARE YOU!" She rushed at Hans and tackled him, pulling his hair and smacking him. She was on top for about 30 seconds before his friends grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Her head smacked against the wall hard. His friends voices were muffled and her vision started blurring. Hans noticed her lunchbox and opened it, pouring out the food that her mother had made and stomping it into the left her there to suffer in pain alone, laughing at her and her torn photo. Elsa felt all of her hate and pain separate from her. Yet in a way that it was still in her. It as kinda weird, even to her.

"Like she could ever be worthy of meeting a princess."

"That Snowfreak is nothing more than a pesky brat. Rats are higher than her."

Elsa simply stared at the ground while thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside. Her breath was quick and shallow, her body shaking. "If only I were an adult. None of this would happen and I could punish those kids like they so deserve!" She growled, teeth grinding.

_'No need to wait. You have the power to punish them already.'_ An older woman's voice laughed.

"What the?! That voice was in my head. Probably just imaging my mommas voice." Elsa slowly picked up her backpack and lunchbox. 'I hate this school…I hate this place…I hate my life!' elsa slowly walked out into the rain, her hair falling over her eyes, casting a shadow on her face. She rejoined her class, looking around at everyone. _'Of course they wouldn't notice I was gone. Or if they did they were glad. Who wants to befriend a freak? They're all pathetic and useless to me.'_ She sneered, glancing at the teacher. _'But there's no excuse for the teacher not caring. She's just a stupid woman who only does this for money. She doesn't care about me, or about any of us. She let me down the most…'_

The rain washed off the muck and shit from Elsa and her hair as the trip wen tint the farmers house. he gave them all something to eat but when Elsa looks to her sandwich and milk she didn't feel an ounce of hunger. Just pain and hatred. So much hatred. Adults were proving to be blind idiots who didn't care about a kid if they weren't related to them. Instead of eating, Elsa sat outside in the rain, her feelings storming inside her just like the weather. walked out and sat b Elsa. "I got a call from your parents. They said that they would be late to pick you up from school today."

"Whatever," Elsa grumbled. she ignored whatever else said to her. she had no reason to listen to an adult who wouldn't even notice when a student was missing._ 'I hate you,'_ she scowled, her head dropping a little lower.

After school, Elsa waited by a tree. It was still raining and it seemed to only get worse. elsa rolled her eyes, watching as teachers and students left the school. Eventually she was alone on campus, or at least she thought so until she saw Hans approach her. "Leave me alone you ignorant child." She scowled, walking away. _'Was that my voice?'_

"I don't think so. I love to mess with you. You're entertaining."

She sighed before she spoke. "Oh really? Scream at me again if you like. Throw your hate at me with all your might. Hit me cause I'm strange, hit me. Tell me I'm a freak and you're better than me." _'I'm talking but that's not my voice…'_ She glared at him, her voice low and monotone with hate. "What's with you boy? Think hard. A bully to young kids is all you are." Her eyes were bright with anger.

Hans stepped back, stunned by her words. "Why you little…" He ran at her and went to punch her but she moved, his fist hitting the bark of the tree.

Elsa blinked, seeing him go passed her. She hadn't told her body to move, hadn't told her mouth to say all of that stuff. But that was ok. She avoided getting hit.

_'I've had enough of this kids shit.'_

Whose voice was that? Elsa now moved, confused. For one, she had just heard a strange older woman's voice in her mind and now her body was moving without her telling it to. Elsa blinked as she ducked a punch from Hans and kicked him back. _'Who's moving my body? It's not me. Why am I moving? Is this a guardian angel?' It has to be. Thank you guardian angel!'_ Elsa felt herself floating away. _'A dream again? No, I know I'm awake…'_ Elsa watched herself catch Hans' fist and push him back.

"Listen here, kid. I'm not some little immature brat you can push around."

_'Is that my voice? Is that MY voice? I sound older…and….why does my voice sound funny? Like…that one word…an accent. Why do I sound like I'm older and have an accent?' _Elsa was now thoroughly confused. She kept watching as she ducked Hans and hit him several times. Before she knew it, he was out cold at her feet. With a strange feeling, Elsa wasn't floating anymore and had control of her body.

_'That's what he gets for messing with me.'_ The voice faded away.

Elsa just stared at the knocked out kid before her. "Did…did…Did I do that?" She stared at her hands, a bit of blood on them. "EEEK!" She quickly wiped her hands and ran from Hans, to the other side of the parking lot. In a few minutes her mom drove up and she got in, quiet.

"How was school today Elsa?"

"I…I…" She bit her lip. "I never want to go back! I hate everyone! They hate me! And the teachers suck!" She shouted. "I'm never going back!" She frowned. "We took a field trip to a farm but these bullies just dragged me into a stall and shoved me in poop! They tore my Aurora picture and ruined my lunch! And when I got back to the group, no one even noticed I had been gone! Not even the teacher! It's stupid and I hate it!" She crossed her arms.

"Did you try-"

"Just stop mom! It's my word against an older kids and everyone will believe him over me! Plus he has his his daddy on his side so I can't win! I hate my life!" She remained quiet for the rest of the ride home, ignoring her mothers words. The sound of rain hitting the car windows turned to hushed sound of snow as a steady snowfall began. _'Strange. Why are we having snow in spring?'_ Elsa sighed and turned her attention to the fight earlier. _'I didn't move my body. And that voice. It was older and way different. I think it was a guardian angel. Momma said we all have one.'_ She shrugged off the strange occurrence as nothing more than a guardian angel looking out for her.

* * *

**_I'm finishing the next chapter and it should be up in a few minutes. Thanks for reading/following/faving!_**


	7. Beware The Frozen Heart

**_Not sure how to label the trigger in this chapter. It deals with getting burned and tased. So that's my trigger warning on this chapter. It's gonna get darker as I go along, to worsen Elsas condition. But anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Still thankful to everyone who helped me learn about DID and understand its complexities. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 7-Beware The Frozen Heart

Elsa didn't get away with what happened after school. Shortly after she got home, her mom received a call that Elsa had been in a fight with another student and beaten him up. Diane thanked the principal, hung up, going to scold her daughter; who had showered and changed clothes. "Elsa Railene Delanor! You know better than to use violence to solve your problems!"

Elsa frowned, sitting on the couch. "Momma, can I tell you what went on when that was happening?" She looked up at her mothers disapproving gaze.

Diane crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

Elsa breathed out a long sigh. "Well, I was sitting under the tree and he came over to pick on me. I didn't say a word but at the same time I did. But it was weird because my voice was all one tone and mean, which isn't like me at all and you know that. I kept talking but not talking. And I was too scared to move yet I moved. And I heard an older woman's voice in my head. She had a strange accent I couldn't understand. She first thought that she'd had enough of the kids stuff and when it was over she thought that it was what he gets for messing with her. I wan't the one doing it. It was like I was in a dream. Cause when it all started I was floating as if in a dream and watching myself. I'm confused. I don't know what happened myself but when I felt like I wasn't floating anymore, I saw blood on my hands." Elsa looked down, knowing it sounded crazy and unbelievable. "It sounds crazy no matter how I say it."

"It sounds like you're grounded for a day to me." Diane replied, shaking her head. "Your father won't be happy to hear this. You've been suspended again. For 3 days."

"Three days! That's so unfair!" Elsa stormed off into her room and slammed the door, locking it. _'Why does everyone hate me? I haven't done anything wrong! This is so unfair!'_ She sat on her bed and hugged her legs, crying. "This isn't fair! I didn't do anything! At least I don't think I did. I didn't tell myself to say or do any of that stuff! I'm so confused! What's going on!?" She whined and buried her face in her knees. She was crying for a few minutes when something soft and cold fell on her hand. "Huh?" She looked up, surprised to see snow in her room. "Snow!?" Elsa looked to see if her window was open but it wasn't. "But…It's in my room…" Now she curled up under her blanket, scared. "Why is it snowing in my room? I'm scared!" She shivered in fright under her fuzzy blanket. "Momma…What's going on?" she cried a little more, scared. Why was it snowing in her room? The window was closed and there was no way she had nana Elsas snow powers. She was told she couldn't have gotten them. Right? But how else could she explain the snow in her room? She glanced at her clock. It was 2:07 pm. Her father would be home soon. She knew he would get mad and yell, which only scared her more. The snow seemed to fall more now that was more scared than before. _'Snow magic…I must have it.'_ Elsa thought. She remembered that each time she got upset enough, it would snow. And snow shouldn't happen in spring. Hans had noticed it before she did. But how did she have snow magic? Elsa thought real hard about more snow falling, putting all her effort into it. When more snow did start to fall, she gasped. "I have powers!"

The doorknob of her room jiggling broke her concentration. "Elsa! Let us in!"

"It's not locked." She replied.

"Yes it is! We can't get in. Unlock this door!" Her father yelled.

Elsa squeaked and jumped down from her bed, running to the door. She gasped when she saw that the door was frozen on her side. "Uh, M-momma, it's frozen shut."

"Don't be ridiculous Elsa. How can it be frozen shut?"

"I, uh…"

Her father sighed. "Stand back, I'm gonna break it down."

Elsa ran to her bed and and curled up under the blanket. She was nervous and scared of what her parents would think when they saw the snow in her room. After all, where they lived, magic was feared after what had happened with her nana. The door cracked and groaned as her father kept running into it. Eventually it gave. Her mothers shriek pierced the following silence. Elsa just remained huddled under her blanket, scared. "Momma…."

"No. This is bad. This is very bad." Her father frowned. "Elsa! What have you done?!"

"I don't know!" She cried, not coming out from her blanket. "I don't know what's going on at all!"

"She's…she's…No," her mother shook her head. "Elsa, is your window open?"

"No Momma," she answered.

Her father ran to the bed and took the blanket off. "Tell us you don't have powers! Please!"

Elsa looked in her fathers eyes, scared and confused. "I don't? I don't know! I was crying in here and then the snow and the door and just I DON'T KNOW!"

"You can't have powers. If anyone were to find out…" Her fathers voice trailed off.

"Ian, we have to do something! If they find out….No, we can't let them find out!"

"Calm down Diane. First we have to see if it's just coincidence or if she really does have powers." Ian picked Elsa up and took her to their back yard. The snowfall had stopped and the clouds were almost gone. "Okay Elsa. Think about snow. And a lot of it. Put all of your mind on it."

Elsa blinked, confused. "But, I don't, how?"

"What happened in your room when it started snowing?" Her mother approached, her voice was calm but Elsa heard the slight shake of fear in it.

"I was really scared and sad…"

"Okay we just have to get those feelings again." Her mother thought for a minute. "Think about what happened at the farm. And how it made you feel."

"What happened at the farm?" Ian asked. Diane whispered it to him and he frowned. "Oh the poor thing. Elsa, think about your picture with Princess Aurora."

_'Princess Aurora?' she looked down. 'I let her down. She believed I was a big, brave girl and I let her down…I made a princess a liar…I'm such a terrible person!' _Elsa cried into her hands. "I'm sorry Princess Aurora!"

_'Think about Hans. And what he did. How mean he was and not caring,' _the older woman's voice was back and it laughed after it spoke.

"Momma! The voice in my head is back! She's telling me to think about how mean and uncaring Hans was!"

"Voice?" Ian tilted his head and Diane whispered to him again. "Oh. Elsa, that's your guardian angel. And you always listen to the guardian angel."

"Okay daddy." Elsa closed her eyes and thought about the farm and about Hans, her lips curling into an angered sneer. Her parents gasped and when Elsa opened her eyes, it was snowing again. She looked to her parents, who now stared at her. Her father was shocked and her mother was covering her mouth, an expression of fright on her face. "Momma? Daddy?" She stepped forward, hurt when they stepped back. "I'm still your daughter. I'm still little Elsa."

_'No you're not. To them, you're now a monster. A monster with the power to kill them if you felt like it.'_

"Stop it, guardian angel! You aren't supposed to be so mean!"

_'I'm no guardian angel. Your parents are just morons.'_

Elsas eyes shot open. "M-Mommy, the voice said she isn't a guardian angel…Who is she?" Elsa reached out for comfort but her mom reacted with a scared yelp. "Mommy?" Elsas voice was a whisper.

_'Told you. Go ahead. Show them what you can do.'_

"No! Stop it lady! Get out of my head!"

The woman just laughed. _'Naive child. I'd gladly leave if I could. I'll show you how this is done.'_

Elsas eyes widened as her hand raised of its own will. "Mommy! It's happening again! I'm terrified! I'm not telling myself to do this!" Her hand waved to the left and a rush of snow knocked her parents over. Her mother hit the metal shed, knocked out cold.

"Elsa! Stop this!" Ian scrambled up to get to Diane.

"I don't know how! The lady in my head is making me do it!"

"There is no lady! It's your imagination!"

"You stupid male. What parent ignores the genuine cries of fright from their own child?" Elsa heard herself say._'My voice isn't my voice again! Why is this happening?!'_

Ians jaw dropped. "E-Elsa…Just, just calm down," he took a few steps toward her.

"Back off!" Another wave of the right hand and a flurry of snow sent him flying backwards. "I do not wish to be touched by ANYBODY!" _'What's going on?! Somebody help me! I'm trapped in my body as it does what it wants! That's not my voice! Can't they tell?!'_

"Elsa…baby girl…I know, you're in there…somewhere…" Diane stood up shakily. "Please…if you can hear me…Stop this…"

_'Have fun cleaning up this mess you little brat,' _the woman's voice faded and her body fell to its knees like Elsa wanted it to. "Momma…" Elsa whimpered and crumpled on the ground, crying again. "I'm so terrified! The lady in my head is so mean! She hurt you guys! Make it stop!"

Ian stood and went to Diane. The two whispered to each other for a few minutes before they came to her. "Elsa, you'll be alright. There's just a demon inside you. And we need to get it out."

Elsa blinked and looked up, now more terrified. "A..a demon?" She sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm. "How did it get there?"

Diane leaned down by her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's easy when someone feels strong feelings like hate and pain."

"Oh no…And I've felt both a lot lately," Elsa frowned. "How do we get it out?"

"We have to perform an exorcism. That will take it out." Ian sighed. "Come inside, luckily I know how do it."

Elsa followed her father back inside. She was so terrified of the lady in her. Why was she there? How had she gotten there? Why did she hurt her parents? It was all just so scary and hard to take in at just 5. She stopped when she saw her father pointing to a room she had never been in before. It was lit only by candles and had statues of angels and various bibles quotes all over the walls. Elsa walked in and stood where he had pointed. Her mother came in and stood behind her, hands on her daughters shoulders.

"Don't worry Elsa. We'll get that demon out of you. Then the powers and bad feelings will go away."

_'Ha! stupid fools. I'm not a damn demon. But let them find that out on their own.'_

"She says she isn't a demon, mommy."

"Don't listen to her. She'll lead you down a dark path if you ever believe her." Ian told Elsa, She nodded and gulped, scared of what was gonna happen. He lit two more candles and started reading from the bible. he picked up a small bottle and started splashing Elsa with it, saying it was holy water. He chanted in a strange language, asking the demon lady her name. The lady remained quiet, as if she was just watching it all. Ian got no response from the lady and he kept spraying water on her. "I didn't want to do this but…this appears to be an extreme case…" He took a candle, grabbed Elsas hand, and held it over the fire. Elsa shrieked but her father held her hand to it. "We have to bleed it out." He kept her hand to the fire until there was a bad burn on her. "Is it working?"

"Not hardly."

Ian gasped at the change in Elsas voice again. "So be it. We need to go to a different extreme. Diane, grab the taser." Her mother left and came back, handing a taser to him. "By the power of the Lord Almighty, I banish the demon from my daughter!" He pulled the trigger on the taser gun and the cords attached. "I'm sorry, Elsa." After Ian said that, a buzz and then a high jolt ran thorough Elsas body, making her shriek. She fell to the floor. "Elsa? Elsa!"

Elsa felt herself falling, falling. To where or why, she didn't know. She could no longer hear or see anything from what she used to be surrounded by. Scared, confused, alone…

"I'm fine." Said the little girl, who really wasn't Elsa at this point. Diane reached for her but she turned away. "Sorry momma but I'm sore." _'That I have to act as this woman's child is quite bothersome.'_ "I just…need some rest. I think it worked. The lady went quiet and I feel much better. I'm gonna go to bed, is that ok?"

Diane and Ian exchanged glances, unsure. Ian sighed. "Well, if you're feeling better, I guess it's ok."

"This is really quite bothersome. But the child is far too frightened to deal with this herself. And I rather enjoy the chaos," said the voice of an older Transylvanian woman in the body of 5 year old Elsa.

Elsa had stopped falling, now a black void where nothing was anywhere and her voice was just a muted sound._ 'Where am I? What's going on? I'm so scared and no one is here to save me…' _Time didn't seem to be a thing where she was, so she had no idea how much time had passed before she found herself rushing back staring at the window of her room. How much time had passed from when she was in that black nothingness? Her head hurt, like someone had jut smacked her with a big rock. She stared at the clock. Last she saw it was 2:07 pm. Now it was 4:13 am. What day was it? Where had she gone? Had she eaten dinner? Elsa stirred and moved, feeling her fuzzy blanket on her. How had she gotten in bed? She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, turning on the light. Nothing was out of place. She looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed to be clean, her hand was still wrapped from the burns the candle gave her. With a sigh Elsa sat on her bed, holding her head. "I'm so lost," here, she whispered as she flopped down. "I'll deal with it in the morning." She snuggled under her blanket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Let's start seeing some symptoms, now shall we? Enjoy the ride. I'll be updating when I can. As always thanks for reading/following/faving.**_


	8. Put On A Show (Meet Kiri)

**_So this chapter deals with elctro-shock therapy and D.I.D alter switching. My trigger warnings ahead of time :) It will get darker as Elsa gets older. Just my advance warning. So yeah._**

* * *

Chapter 8-Put On A Show (Meet Kiri)

It was so strange for Elsa not to remember what had happened. Whenever she tried to remember, it just made her head hurt. What happened those two days she was away but there? She couldn't remember at all. It baffled her. She had done things and eaten, at least that's what the note had said. So why couldn't she remember any of it? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back to sleep. This was bothering her so much. So Elsa grabbed a coloring book from her desk, some pencils from the drawer and sat on her bed. Using the light of her nightlight, Elsa colored in some kitties and puppies. When she finally felt sleepy, the sun was rising and the clock read 6:47 am.

**Elsa was floating above school, watching herself. Was it just her or did everyone look older? Elsa could swear in this dream she was at least 14.

"So Snowfreak, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The white haired girl crossed her arms and held her chin up. "I don't have to answer a childish imbecile like you. Fuck off you little ginger reject." She walked briskly passed Hand and his crew.

"Hey get back here!" Hans reached out and grabbed dream Elsas hand.

"Ugh! Don't touch me! I don't want your stupid!" Elsa retracted her hand and smacked his away.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," Hans grabbed her again, slamming her against a wall. Was it a high school building?

Dream Elsa just raised an eyebrow, grinning. "This will be interesting. Perhaps we could drop this childish bully/victim act and be more?"

Elsa stared in shock. What was she saying? Why? What was going on?

"More?" Hans tilted his head. "I'm listening."

"Don't listen, watch."

Elsa covered her gasp as dream Elsa kissed Hans. _'EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! No! Gross! What am I doing?! Why!'_ She couldn't watch anymore. Elsa shut her eyes tight against the dream and covered her ears so she wouldn't hear anything. Kissing was gross and Hans was a big fat meanie face with a cactus or something forever stuck up his butt. There was no way Elsa would ever kiss him! Never never for never ever! '_Wake up, Elsa! Wake up!'_**

Elsa sat upright in bed, her little stomach flipping from seeing herself kissing Hans. "That was disgusting!" She flailed her arms and shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. With a sigh Elsa glanced at the clock. It read 8:23 am. How much sleep was that? Elsa blinked and counted on her fingers. An hour and…26 minutes? Close enough. She rubbed her eyes and laid down, trying to forget the dream and the weird going away thing and the snow thing and just everything horrible that had happened recently. So far it was just one bad day after another. Yeah Disneyland was good and all but what happened after just made it seem like it never happened. Her heart still hurt thinking about the torn picture and letting Aurora down. She clutched her hands to her chest and brought her legs to her knees, a bit cold. "I'm sorry Princess Aurora," she whispered. Elsa blinked and looked around her room, seeing why she was so cold. There was snow in her room again! With a shriek she hid from it under the blanket. _'Maybe if I don't see it, it'll go away. Yeah, that's right. Out of sight, out of mind, as mommy says.'_

Unfortunately, her father rushed in hearing her shriek. His tie was loose and his shirt was undone. "Elsa! What's-" His voice stopped short seeing the snow. "Oh dear lord in heaven it's back. Diane! It's back!"

"What?!" Her mothers voice sounded a bit distant and panicked. "But I thought we got rid of it?" She was getting closer from the volume of her voice.

"It's still here mommy….I'm scared…" Elsa shivered under her blanket.

"Ian, what do we do?! If they find out, we'll lose her!"

Ian sighed. "We just have to try everything in our power. Even what's in the basement."

Diane gasped. "You don't mean…"

"I do," Ian sighed and shook his head. "Elsa, come with us." He grabbed his daughters hand and led her out of the room.

"Ian, let's think about this. Surely there's something else we can do. I don't want to put her through that!"

"Put me through what? What's going on?"

"We're going to get this demon out of you, Elsa. Trust us okay?"

Elsa blinked. "Uh, okay daddy."

He led her down the stairs to the basement. She'd never been down there before so everything was new. It smelled like musty towels and grapes, the walls looked like they were half finished since she could see the inner framework. There were boxes of stuff that looked dusty and the lighting was dim. Elsa could hear the hum of the electric lines and the wurr of the air conditioner. She was a bit uneasy in the new surroundings. "Why are we down here?" Elsa was sat in a chair, rope put around her wrists and then her parents disappeared from view. She looked around. _'Wait a minute..This feels familiar.'_ Elsa blinked and tried to remember why it felt so familiar. _'My dream! This is just like that dream!'_ Elsa gulped, now a bit scared. "Mommy?"

"Elsa just take a deep breath. Close your eyes and think of a happy place," Diane replied. "This will sting a bit."

"Sting? What sting?" Elsa heard something flick and then a buzz. _'Oh no….'_ Her stomach fell and her heart jumped into her throat. A zapping sound followed and son an electric shock coursed through her. Elsa shrieked, terrified. "MOMMY!" Her body tensed up as the shock went through her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

"B-but Mommy!" Elsas body relaxed after the jolt was gone. "Wh-what was that? Why are you doing this?"

"We have to get that demon out of you, no matter the cost," her father replied.

"Ian please, I'm certain there are less drastic measures we can take. I really don't want to end up causing permanent damage to her. She's so young!"

"Diane, we tried an exorcism and it didn't work. A holy fire didn't work either. I don't know what else we can do."

Elsa sat terrified in the chair and the same noises happened again and another shock tensed up her muscles. "STOP IT!" She screamed, crying.

_'Allow me.' _The older woman's voice was back and once again Elsa fell into the black void of nothingness.

Her parents watched as their little girls body went limp for a few seconds, unaware that someone completely different was about to show. "Ian what have you done! Look! She passed out! You could have killed her! Elsa! Elsa!" Diane ran over to her daughters body.

"Im fine, mommy." Elsa huffed, looking up. "That just…takes a lot out of me. What's going on? What is that?"

"It's electro-shock therapy. When someone uses electric shocks to cure someone."

"Will it get rid of the demon?"

"We hope so."

"It kinda tickles, mommy." Elsa looked up. "But I don't think it's working. I can hear the lady laughing."

Diane frowned. "You can? Oh dear." She got up and walked out of sight, leaving the smell of lavender behind.

Another hum and buzzing sound and another jolt when through the little girls body. She remained still, staring straight ahead of her. It seemed like the jolt was no longer having an affect on her. In reality, the person controlling the girls body was enjoying the rush, just not showing it. "She's still laughing, saying you're stupid for thinking she's a demon," The girl spoke, a hidden and barely audible Transylvanian accent in her voice. "I'm scared." Another jolt when through her body and the girl panted, her head hanging low. "Okay, she went quiet."

"Are you sure?" Her father came around the corner.

"Yeah, she made some funny noises like she was dying or something. I'm sure she's gone."

Diane and Ian exchanged glances and sighed, hoping it worked. The girl in the chair just sighed and looked at them, an emotionless expression on her face. "Let me go. I have to pee." She stared at the adults, gauging their expressions. It seemed that Diane wanted to let her go but Ian was staring at her with a guarded expression.

"We're not letting you go. I'm not sure the demon is gone." Ian turned a knob a little and flicked the switch again.

The girl shrieked and fell back against the chair, huffing. _'I can't take it. But if that little brat Elsa were to be here it could kill her. And I would die as well. I'll be damned if I die.' _She moved hair from her face, staring at it in her hand._ 'What? White hair? but I have black, red streaked hair! What is this! Does this mean I don't look like myself?' _The hand turned over to look at the nails. _'Where's my black nail polish? I need to get out of here. But how?' _The girls eyes darted around the room. She bit her lip with a sigh. If they shocked her again, she would force herself to cry and go so far as to pee herself to get to a bathroom. She wasn't sure if they would shock her again, and there was only one way she knew they would. She had to make it snow. With a short inhale, a light cough from the gross smell of the basemen and she exhaled. _'Put on a show.' _The girl raised her left hand and looked at it as if it were moving on its own. "Mommy! What's going on?! I'm not telling my hand to do that!" She waved it across her chest and icy spikes flew out away from her. "What was that?! I'm scared!"

"Demon begone!" Ian shouted and hit the switch again.

A stronger jolt of electricity hit the girls body and she shrieked louder and higher. "Mommy!" She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. _'Come on, come on, cry you little bitch! It's not that hard. Think of something sad…Uh, uh…dead kittens being eaten by a puppy and the puppy dying then being eaten by a lioness. And the lioness gets shot giving birth to cubs?'_ She waited a few seconds. _'Damn it, nothing. Okay maybe, dead bats and dead wolves…'_ Her eyes watered. 'Bingo! Okay now imagine it…' As the girl imagined dead wolves and bats, tears feel from her eyes. "Mommy! I can't take it anymore! Please! Please stop it!" She hung her head low and forced her body to tremble. "I can't feel my body, Mommy! Make it stop!"

"Ian stop this! She can't feel her body! You've gone too far!"

"Calm down Diane. We can stop of enow."

"What do you mean for now? Any more and we might cause brain damage, nerve damage or even kill her!"

"JUST LET ME OUT!" She was tired of waiting. As she had planned, she had tears on her face and soiled pants. "I need to change clothes." she mumbled, blushing. "I said I had to pee but you didn't listen and shocked me, so I peed myself." The girl raised an eyebrow at her parents. "What'd you expect? I'm 5 and just got shocked like 4 times." She tapped her foot, hearing the adults argue. Her mother came over and untied her anyway, despite her father protesting saying that the 'demon' was just trying to get away._ 'You idiot. I'm not a pathetic demon. I am a human being. My name is Kiri, and I'm a 25 year old Transylvanian woman.'_ The girl sighed as she walked back up the basement stairs and into the house. The girl made her way into the bedroom and then the bathroom. She stepped on the step stool and stared in the mirror. "WHAT!? Where's my black hair? My red eyes? My natural crimson lips? I knew I was shorter than normal but I didn't expect this much a change! This can't be my body! In fact I know it isn't. What did that little girl do with my body!?" A fist slammed onto the bathroom counter in anger. "I can't possibly be seen in this body! It's..It's…" She inhaled deeply to center herself. "It's below my standard of beauty. And looking this young sucks! I have to wait who knows how long to get alcohol! God this is gonna be a long life." She rubbed her head and sighed, stepping off the step ladder and out of the bathroom. "Does she at least have any dark clothes instead of these pinks and yellows? Bright colors aren't my thing." She opened the drawers and went through them, searching for dark clothes. It was a disappointing search so she went to the closet. The closet that she could find to dark clothes were purples, dark blues and and few black clothes. The girl sighed. _'It'll have to do.'_ She grabbed a purple top and black pants and went back to the bathroom to shower. After 10 minutes, she came out and dressed herself But the girl wouldn't go back out there, she didn't want to deal with the adults. Outside the bedroom door, she could hear them arguing. It was best if she stayed where she was. Besides, they had spent the whole say shocking her. When Elsa (who was actually Kiri) looked at the clock last, it was 4:12 pm. _'What a way to waste a day.'_ She crossed her arms and sat on the bed. The arguing got worse and the sound of something shattering could be heard along with a shrill scream. The girl just rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed. "They'd better cook food or I'll have to risk exposure and make something myself. And everyone knows 5 year olds don't know how to cook much of anything aside form microwave things. But I always detest how such things taste." She decided to walk out anyway. The girl blinked, surprised by the scene before her. Her mother was bleeding as she picked up pieces of broken glass and the father was nowhere to be seen. _'Damn. Yeah, it's especially good that Elsa isn't here to see this. It would crack her._' the girl sighed. "What happened Mommy?"

"Nothing to be concerned over, dear. I'll make dinner shortly."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Oh! Daddy got called away on a business trip. He'll be back later."

Elsa (Kiri) made note of how eye contact was deliberately avoided at all costs. _'Can't say I blame the woman. Who would want to share such an ugly truth to a young child?'_ She sat on the couch and watched cartoons while Diane cleaned up the mess, patched herself up and went to start dinner._ 'I wonder how school will go since it seems more than likely that i'll be the one attending.'_ The girl hid her smile as the time passed and she ate dinner. With a yawn, the 5 year old went to bed early without a word to anyone.

* * *

_**Guys, I swear this will be as original as I can make it. Keep in mind I haven't read every book or watched every movie (in fact I've seen very few movies due to budget). So if there are any similarities, it's purely coincidence. Anna will make her appearance in this, just be patient. For now, it's mainly Elsa and her first alter that I'll be exploring, who goes by Kiri (K-ear-ee). Hope you enjoy reading this. As always, thanks for reading/following/faving!**_


	9. The Day After (Kiri)

_**Trigger warnings for this chapter, the trigger in this chapter is bullying. So yeah, just my heads up TW. Also, this fiction will follow Elsa throughout her life as she grows older, so it won't stop just because she gets into a new grade :) You guys are awesome! I'm glad I can write stuff people can relate to along with provide a suspenseful piece of literature X3 As for Diane and Ian, I'll leave that up to the imagination of you readers while I do some plotting :3**_

* * *

Chapter 9-The Day After (Kiri)

She woke up at 6 am and began getting herself ready for school._ 'Still no sign of little Elsa coming back soon,' _she sighed. "Suppose it's on me then." She got dressed in the darkest clothes she could find and took them to the bathroom. _'I better freshen up and make this little body presentable if I'm to be seen in it.' _Kiri looked in the mirror at the small body of the 5 year old she was in. 'It feels so odd to be in a completely different body. But I suppose I have to get used to it,' she flicked the girls white hair over her shoulder with sass and undressed from the pajamas, turning on the bath water. After a few minutes, she got in and relaxed._ 'Let's see if I can find the little squirt in the void. Shouldn't be too hard, I know my way around there.'_ Kiri set herself in a comfortable position in the tub and meditated. She kept her awareness to the bath but turned her conscience mind to the void where she had first come from. After a few times walking around, she found Elsa. The girl was laying curled up, as if she'd fallen asleep. _'I see,' _Kiri blinked._ 'Well, let her sleep. My attention needs to be returned to the outer world where I'm needed.' _Kiri turned from Elsa and brought her mind back to the outside world. Kiri sighed, a little annoyed. But if Elsa wasn't ready to come back yet, she couldn't force it. She would just have to go to school in her place. Surely it would be interesting, especially when that ginger haired freak came around. Kiri washed the girls hair and body and sat in the tub for a few more minutes to relax. When she was satisfied, Kiri pulled the plug and stepped out. With a light yawn she grabbed the towel and dried herself off. Not seeing a blow dryer, Kiri sighed and braided the white hair off to the left. Disappointed that there was no make up to put on, and knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to do that, she shook her head. Kiri dressed in the dark blue dress she had taken from the closet and put on the black ballet shoes. _'Close enough.'_ She shrugged. Kiri walked out into the living room, seeing Diane in the kitchen. Kiri smelled pancakes and muffins and sighed. Diane seemed depressed, she kept staring at the food biting her lip. _'Suppose it has to do with Ians disappearance.'_ Kiri sat on the couch and stretched._ 'Should anyone decide they want to mess with me, they'll find it a mistake they won't forget.'_ Kiri closed her eyes and relaxed a bit more on the soft couch, the aroma of breakfast making her stomach growl.

"You're up early Elsa."

"Yeah. I got a a lot of sleep so I feel a lot better after yesterday," she replied, looking to Diane. When she mentioned yesterday, Diane seemed to tense up and hide her eyes more. _'Can't say I blame her. What parent would actually feel proud after letting their child be shocked several times.'_ Kiri turned her attention to the t.v, which was broadcasting a show about mountain homes. _'I wouldn't mind living in a home on the mountains. It would be a lovely view with some clean air to breathe instead of this congested air down here in the suburbs.' _

"Breakfast!" Diane called out.

Kiri got off the couch and went into the dining room, finding a chair and sitting down. "Is daddy going to be joining us?"

"I told you last night Elsa, he's on a trip. He'll be back later."

She nodded and grabbed the fork. "Alright." _'Though I highly doubt that's the actual case.'_

"Don't you want any syrup with your pancakes?"

Kiri held in her instinct to cringe at such a messy topping. "No, I think I'll try them without syrup and see ow they taste."

"What about butter?"

_'It's fattening and tastes like wax,'_ Kiri thought. "No, these are blueberry and I wanna see if they'll taste better or worse without syrup."

Diane blinked and sighed. "Alright dear, so long as you eat your food."

_'Much to my distaste. I'd rather have some sashimi and steamed rice with a glass of sparkling apple cider. But I need to act as the woman's child and that means eating things I normally wouldn't eat.'_ Kiri blinked as she cut off a piece of pancake. 'That also means toning down my vocabulary to that of a 5 year old. such a shame that an intelligent woman has to act as a child.' She ate her pancakes in silence, contemplating the situation she would soon be in. _'I will be put in the presence of that annoying Francis and his brother Hans. I've noticed how Elsa handles it at times. She's rather, different. First she'll be scared but there was that morning when she stood up to him. It makes me wonder how I should handle the bullies.'_ Kiri took a few more bites before the taste got to her. "I'm full momma. Is it ok if I wait for you in the living room?"

"Sure thing, Elsa."

Kiri took her dishes to the sink and rinsed them off, then went into the living room. The t.v was now covering a breaking news story about a woman murdered by a jealous and enraged ex._ 'That's just sad. Why does it need to resort to messy and tasteless violence? Some people are just narrow minded.'_ Kiri shook her head and turned to see Diane grab the car keys.

"Let's go Elsa."

Without a word, she stood and grabbed the backpack by the door. It seemed that the adults in the house had replaced the lost supplies. _'Well, at least I'll be prepared for the day.'_ Kiri thought as she went to the car. She resisted her frown at being buckled into a toddler seat and remained quiet for the ride there. When they arrived at school, she unbuckled herself. "I saw you do it so many times, I figured out how to do it, too." She got out of the car. "I'll see you later momma. Have a good day okay? Be happy!" Kiri turned and walked to the school building._ 'Wait for it.'_

"Snowfreak!"

_'And there it is. Like clockwork.'_ She turned to face Hans. "What do you want with me? Can't you go one day without being a meanie face?"

He glared at her, ineffective since he was glaring at an entirely different person in the 5 year old body. "You have some nerve to act like you did nothing to me!"

Kiri suppressed her giggle. _'Oh I know I whooped your ass. But sure, I'll play your little game.'_ She blinked. "What'd I do? It was such a long time ago."

He frowned and took hold of her wrist. "You're coming with me."

"Sure." She smiled and looked at him. "Where are we going?" _'This will throw you off, you little prick.'_

Hans stared at her. "What are you, sick in the head or something? Just come with me." He dragged her outside and behind the school, by the brick wall. No one was there except for Hans' two friends. "Stand between them, Snowfreak!" He watched as who he thought was Elsa listened to him. "Hold her arms, boys. Time for some payback." Jaime and Pierre took Elsas arms in their hands and held them apart. "You've gotta learn your place here, you little brat." Hans reached out and grabbed her hair. "Oh look, you put your hair in a cute little braid. How quaint." He yanked on her braid, fraying hair from it. "You don't deserve the beautiful white hair you got from your freakish nana." He reached down onto the ground, took mud from the ground and spread it in her hair.

Kiri inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm. _'I'm little Elsa, I have to be sad…Be sad….'_ She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Oh look, someone got all sad. Well guess what, Snowfreak? I've just begun!" He landed a punch in her gut. "You can only leave if I say so." He backhanded her across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "I hate that you act so cocky around me. It's just so infuriating!" Hans took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "You usually talk back. What gives?"

"Why should I waste my breath on you?" Kiri was reaching her limit with Hans. "Let me go or you'll regret it."

"Oh? I will?" He laughed in her face.

"Ugh, your breath reeks of garlic bread and peanut butter." She growled under her breath.

"What! Why you insignificant brat!" Hans backhanded her so hard she fell from his friends grips and fell to her knees.

_'Conceal, don't feel…Conceal, don't feel….'_ Kiri chanted to herself as she stood up. Her anger had reached its limit and her patience was gone.

"You have no right to be a..a…a bitch to me!" He kicked her stomach, knocking her back as she coughed to regain the air in her lungs.

_'Okay, that's it!'_ Kiri screamed and crawled up to him, her head low. "You really want to mess with me, push my temper, see how far you can go? Fine!" Kiri stood and straightened her spine in front of him. "You want to see my temper?! I'll gladly oblige!" She backhanded him, putting her rage into it. Hans fell and she walked over to him. "Don't you dare lay your hands on me ever again! I'm above your level of disgusting shit! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Se kicked him down and walked away, still rather ticked off about him.

* * *

_**Hopefully you guys aren't getting too confused here. I'll try as hard as I can to make it understood when Elsa is in control of her body and when it's not. For now, have some terms.**_

_**Core: the victim who developed the disorder. Alter: the developed personality. Void: usually where the core goes when an alter is out. Gotta go now guys! enjot this chapter! 10 is next and 11 is in the works :)**_


	10. Don't Let Them Know (Kiri, Elsa)

Chapter 10-Don't Let Them Know (Kiri+Elsa)

More then ticked off by Hans and his brainless lackeys, Kiri made her day into the school building._ 'It's a shame such wonderful magic has to be hidden. I don't see why I should have to spare my interests for the sake of a brat I don't even care for.' _She made it to the classroom and sat at the desk she had seen the core sit at. With a slight yawn, Kiri went to the bookshelf in the class room. She studied the lists of books and sighed, more disappointed in herself for expecting intelligent reading in a classroom for kindergardeners._ 'I really don't know why I expected anything different.' _She sat back at her desk and waited patiently for class to begin. _'Eight thirty. That's only 4 minutes away. This day feels like it's been long already.' _She watched the teacher walk in and blinked with surprise. "Who are you?"

The male turned to face her and a barely physical jump in his body could be seen. "Oh. I'm Jake. The new teacher." He replied, brown eyes studying her.

"Where's ?"

He sighed. " had to leave on a family emergency. I don't believe I've seen you. What's your name?"

Kiri found his faux cherry tone to be obnoxious. "I'm Elsa. I kinda got in trouble so I was suspended."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble could a precious angel like you get into?"

"I stood up to a bully when he tried to beat me up, I won."

"Well aren't you just a cutie!"

Kiri narrowed her eyes. _'I don't trust this guy. He gives off a…a…creeper vibe. Like he's hiding something dark.'_ "I'm not cute," she replied. The odd stare he gave her sent chills up her spine. _'Eeesh. I have a severely ominous feeling about this guy. He's staring at me like I'm some sort of street girl.'_ "What?"

"You have the prettiest hair I've ever seen." Came his blatant reply.

Kiris eye twitched. "Eh. I don't like it. that's what got me bullies in the first place." She saw his hand reach out to touch her and red flags went up. "Please don't touch me. I'm nervous about people touching me thanks to bullying."

Jake pulled his hand back. "Oh I'm sorry. It just looked so pretty and fluffy like snowflakes."

_'I'm going to lose my breakfast on this guy, then lose it again for having to taste those pancakes again. Ugh, no. I don't trust this guy.' _She looked away and stared out the window. Clear skies and a light breeze, typical of spring in Arendelle. _'Elsa, when will you wake up? I loathe this world you live in and don't want to be here.'_ The bell rang and other students filed in. She noticed Francis walk in and tripped him, pretending to stretch her body. "Oops. I'm so sorry," she made a sad and scared face.

"Just watch it Snowfreak," he mumbled as he walked to his desk a few chairs behind her.

"Whatever, poser," she rolled her eyes.

Jake took roll call and began the days lesson. Today they were going to learn about how to count. Kiri, annoyed that she was in the body of a 5 year old, didn't pay attention to the lessons. She already knew how to count. She wrote down the lesson so Elsa would have when she came back but that was all she would do. Jake asked her to take part in the lesson and count shapes but she refused, claiming to be shy. Luckily it worked and she didn't have to get close to him. She didn't trust him, her woman's intuition went off whenever he looked at her.

"Nap time kids!" Jake called out after an hour and a half of teaching. Many of the kids didn't like it but Kiri was glad. It would shut him up. His voice was a double edged sword in her ears that made her want to pull out her ear drums.

Kiri laid down on her assigned matt and wrapped in the blanket. She wouldn't sleep, not while Jake was lurking around the room watching each one of them. It was an eerie feeling and she could smell his cheap two dollar cologne around her almost every second. She wouldn't slew, she couldn't. So why was she a little tired? Another yawn made her cover her mouth. Her eyelids slowly dropped, betraying her brains order to keep them open to watch Jake as he prowled about. She didn't know how long she was napping when she felt hands on her hair. Her eye shot open and as she suspected, Jake was playing with her hair. She growled and smacked his hands away. "What are you doing?! I said don't touch me!" She narrowed her eyes, straightened her hair then ducked under the blanket, covering her head. _'Insolent man! If I were in my actual body I would beat the shit out of him! What was he doing to me anyway?' _Her hands reached up to her, feeling 2 wads of gum in her braid. _'THAT'S IT! AWAKE OR NOT, ELSA IS COMING BACK! I'VE HAD IT! Anymore of these intolerable childish acts and I'll risk exposure and murder someone!' _She closed her eyes and went to the void, finding Elsa walking around. She grabbed Elsas hand and led her the outer world, throwing her in control. Elsa didn't seem to be aware that Kiri was leading her back to the outer world. So she expected a few questions when Elsa was back in control of her body.

_'What? Where am I?'_ Elsa blinked, looking around under the blanket she was now under.

'You're in school,' Kiri responded. _'It's nap time. Have fun. I've had enough!'_ She let her voice echo and fade in Elsas mind, contemplating somewhere to stay that wasn't the void.

Who was this mysterious woman in her mind? Her parents thought it was a demon but the lady said she wasn't. Elsa was so severely confused. She didn't understand. How did she end up in school? Last she knew she was at home after being suspended for three days. What happened? Elsa couldn't focus, her head was pounding. _'Well, the lady said it was nap time. So I guess I'll just take my nap and try to figure it out later.' _Elsa laid down and went to sleep, no matter how long it had been, it was bitter sweet to be back from the black place where she had been. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when she heard a guys voice telling everyone to get up. Elsa rubbed her eyes and sat up. Was she in the right class? Her teacher was a girl after all. She looked around, seeing her classmates. Then she noticed the teacher and jumped. "Eh? Who are you?"

Jake blinked and tilted his head. "Uh, I already told you."

"You did? I don't remember you telling me anything. This is the first time I've seen you."

Jake scratched his head, a clearly baffled expression on his face. "Um, well, I'm Jake, the substitute while is out dealing with a family emergency."

"Geez, Elsa, what's wrong with you? You lose your brain or something?" Francis laughed.

Elsa sighed. "No but seeing your face I might lose my breakfast." Her witty remark got laughs from the other students, shutting Francis up. Elsa was satisfied on the surface, but her mind was still racing with unanswered questions. Her hands went to her hair, feeling it was braided._ 'When did this happen?!'_ Then her fingers felt the goo of chewed gum in her hair. _'AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?'_ She moved the braid to look at her hair, seeing 2 big wads of gum in her hair. "Wha…wha…." Her lip trembled and she held her face in her hands. She loved her long hair, it was always so pretty and she loved to brush it. But now it had to be cut! All because of stupid meanies.

"I tried to get the gum out while you were napping but you snapped at me." Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"I…I did?" She looked at him, utterly confused and sad. "I honestly don't remember anything like that. One minute I was home and then the next I'm here. I don't remember anything in between except black nothingness and time not being a thing."

Jake smiled lightly with a soft chuckle. "You sure do have quite the imagination kid."

"But," Elsa raised a finger but dropped it with a sigh. _'It's no use. If they don't see it for themselves they won't believe it.'_ She closed her eyes halfway and cleaned up her area._ 'Why me, lady? Why m I the only one who can ear you?' _Elsa sat back at her desk and stared at the papers. There were cleanly written notes about counting shaped. The writing was so pretty and neat. _'Who wrote this? Was it the lady in my head? What's going on!?' _Elsa frowned, so confused. Her head was still hurting and her stomach felt like it was in a washer during the spin cycle. _'Momma…Daddy…'_

* * *

_**You guys following the speaker switch so far? I hope so. I'm trying to make it as clear as possible. It'd be easier if this site allowed awesome fonts -_- I'm working on chapter 11 right now and it will be up by May 1st! As always, I will properly TW label the chapters with triggers in them. It will get darker as the fiction goes, but from what I've learned it is usually repeated abuse/trauma that causes this disorder so bare with me ok guys? Thanks to everyone who helped me research! And as always...Thanks for reading/faving/following! :)**_


	11. Her Brain's A Bit Betwixt (Elsa)

_**Here's my usual trigger warnings. I suppose paranoia and panic attacks are the only triggers in this chapter. Sorry to have to start this chapter off negatively guys but repeated hate amuses me.**_

* * *

Chapter 11-Her Brain's A Bit Betwixt (Elsa)

Elsa sighed as the class was let out for recess. she found a secluded area and took her lunchbox with her. _'What's going on? Why can't I remember anything from the past few days? I try and try but all I get is a numb feeling and darkness. How can I not remember? I couldn't have been anywhere else!'_ She desperately wished she had a jacket so she could put the hood over her hair and hide the gross wads of red, gooey gum. _'Mean kids. Why'd they have to ruin my hair?!'_

She noticed that Hans and his crew were coming and ran to the girls bathroom. _'At least in here he can't get me.'_ Elsa frowned, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Melody, who's the white haired chick?"

Elsa heart skipped a few beats and her breathing stopped. _'Am I really safe in here? Or anywhere?'_

"It looks like the girl who's been giving my Hans some trouble lately."

Elsa didn't want to turn around and see more hateful glares._ 'Please don't come near me.'_ She frowned, slightly tensing.

"Isn't he like a step brother or something? Who cares? Let the chick give him problems. It's about time someone knocked him off his soap box anyway."

"Hey girl, turn around," the other girl told Elsa. She reluctantly did so, not wanting any more trouble. "Say, she's a cutie for being in kindergarden. Why's there gum in your hair?"

Elsa frowned and looked down, clasping her hands to her chest. "Some mean kids did it during nap time."

"Well that's a shame. It's such pretty hair. Keep your chin up kid. Don't let my step brother get to you. He's just mad cause he's a step kid. So he's usually left out or ignored, since he's always whining for attention and all." She smiled. "I'm Melody. You ever need me, just call."

Elsa blinked and smiled, a little teary eyed. "Thank you !"

"You're even cuter when you smile. This 5th graders got your back." Melody smiled and walked out with her friend.

Elsa walked out as well, feeling a little better than before. _'Someone was actually nice to me! That felt so good! I haven't felt this good since I met Princess Aurora!'_ Elsa sighed and sat in the grass by the playground, opening her lunchbox. Her mom had packed a small bag of cheetohs, a grilled hand and cheese sandwich and an apple juice for her to eat. _'Mmmm! My favorite!'_ Elsa picked up the sandwich and took a bite, the gooey cheese and sweetness of the ham warming her up inside as she swallowed. "Mommy always makes such good food!" She munched on her sandwich, enjoying its taste and the love that her mom put into it. _'I haven't seen mommy or daddy for days. Have I even been home?'_ Elsa blinked and finished her sandwich, thinking about it. _'I must have been home to be in these clothes. This isn't what I wore when…when…' _She started to think about the basement incident but it got fuzzy and her head started to ache dully. "Ow," she frowned. _'Maybe I'm not supposed to know what happened?' _She shrugged and continued eating her lunch. She was just about finished with the cheetohs when Hans and his crew found her.

"There you are Snowfreak!"

"Hi Hans! How are you?" She was in a good mood and wouldn't let anyone ruin it, even if she got hurt.

He blinked and stared at her. "Don't you hi me! Not after this morning!"

"This morning? What'd I do this morning?" She stared back, her face set in a confused expression.

"You really have no idea what you did this morning?"

"Nope," Elsa shook her head. "No clue at all. The last thing I remember is being in my basement and then being here. I don't know what I did or said between those times, or if I did anything at all." Elsa shrugged, casually sipping her apple juice as she watched him stare at her in complete bewilderment.

"Your brain is seriously messed up then!" Hans frowned.

"I guess so," she smiled up to him, the bell ringing. "Well, it was good to actually talk with you for once. See you later Hans!" She couldn't explain her good mood or how she wasn't scared around Hans this time, but she wouldn't question it. She was in a good mood, why ruin it? She stood up and walked to the class, leaving Hans and his friends to stare after her and whisper to themselves in pure confusion.

_'Well that went better than expected,'_ said the older woman's voice.

_'I guess so,'_ Elsa figured she'd try talking to the older lady in her head. _'Say lady, can I know your name? If you're in my head, I want to know your name so I can be all, uh, what's the word?'_

_'Respectful?'_

_'That's it! I'm starting to like you.'_

_'Great. Just great. And no, you can't know my name. I don't like getting familiar with people.'_

Elsa blinked. _'Geez, you're a bit mean, aren't you?'_

_'I just prefer my privacy.'_ The voice sighed irritatedly. _'Let me be alone.'_ Her voice faded again as if she were walking away.

Elsa blinked and sighed heavily. Life with the mysterious woman in her head was going to be difficult. She went to class and tried to focus on the lesson at hand; which today was on writing animal names. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. But what was it? Maybe she'd gotten off easy with Hans? That had to be it. But that could be due to the loss of time she''d felt recently as well as the bell ringing to end recess before he could do anything. That was pure coincidental timing. Surely after school would prove to be troublesome for her. Her stomach turned a little just thinking about it. What if she had to wait after school again? What would happen? Would Hans come after her again? Would the lady help like last time? Elsa shook her head, clearing the questions to focus on the lesson and ease her stomach. What kind of emergency had taken away? She felt a bit nervous around this new teacher. When would be back?

_'She's not coming back,' _the ladies voice came back.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'She couldn't handle the stress of having to worry about someone like you. Why should she take time out of her day to protect someone who's so different from everyone else?'_

_'That's not true! She cared about me!'_

_'Did she?'_ The woman's voice laughed. _'Remember the zoo? How no one, not even the teacher, noticed you were gone? Remember how alone and hated you felt? The pain your little heart endured after seeing the photo of you and Aurora being ripped up and stomped into the shit in the empty stall? Remember how you tasted that manure in your mouth? Oh the suffering and humiliation you felt. Remember it?'_

Images of Elsa in the stall covered in cow crap and hay flashed through her mind. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and held her head. _'No! stop it! I don't want to remember!'_ She tried shaking her head, unaware that the class had stopped entirely and was now watching her. _'I know he hates me but at least my parents love me.'_

_'Don't they? Would any parents who love their child put them through electric shocks?' _Now the woman's voice had a cruel and mocking tone. Images of Elsa strapped to the chair in the basement and getting shocked several times flashed by. _'No loving parents would do that to their child. It's too cruel.'_

_'Stop it stop it stop it!'_ Elsa banged her head on her desk a few times. Still the images flashed by. Each time Hans had hurt her, her parents scared faces at discovering the snow in her room, the shocking…. "Stop it!" Elsa covered her head with her arms, gasping when she actually heard herself shriek.

"Elsa, is everything ok?" Jake walked over to her.

_'He wants to hurt you, too. He told me so.'_

Elsa shot out of her chair and backed away, tripping over the chair and falling down. "Stay away from me!" _'What is this feeling? My heart is racing, I'm afraid, and I'm a little sweaty. Why?'_ Her blue eyes widened, darting around the room. Everyone was staring at her in still silence yet she could hear laughter and see people pointing. _'No one is moving so why do I hear laughter and see people pointing?!' _"Make it stop!" Elsa fell to her knees clutching her head. "Make it STOP!" She screamed, shaking her head rapidly. Her whole body shook, her breath shallow and quick. "The kids are laughing, pointing at me…Make them stop Jake!"

Jake stared at her. "No one is doing that Elsa. Are you okay?" He reach rout for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked, turned to run from him but hit her head on the back cabinet shelves with a loud thud. Her vision went black and she fell to the ground. "Laughing…." She murmured before she fell unconscious.

* * *

_**I'd like to remind the readers that this fiction mainly focuses on Elsa as her disorder develops as she grows. So just saying. Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you next chapter!**_


	12. One Though Crystalized (Elsa)

_**So this chapter has no triggers in it. Yay! Friendly reminder that my research has been done prior to starting this and that it is my work. Chapter are planned out ahead of time so hateful feedback won't change a thing. This has been an authors P.S.A**_

* * *

Chapter 12-One Thought Crystalized (Elsa)

Elsa opened her eyes to see she wasn't in class. "Huh? Where am I?" She sat up and felt her head throb. She put a hand to her head and felt gauze. "What happened?"

A nurse with brown hair and green eyes walked over to her. "Oh good you're awake. I'm Cana and I'm the school nurse. You're in the infirmary."

"Infirmy? What's that?" Elsa blinked.

Cana smiled. "The infirmary is where the sick kids go. From what your teacher told me, you were having a pretty bad panic attack in class."

"Panic attack? What's that?"

"It's when you feel really scared and things seem to be happening when they aren't. You breathe really quick and your heart races, sometimes you hear voices or feel like the room is getting smaller and smaller and you can't escape. You feel trapped and alone."

Elsa frowned. "I don't like it."

"No one does Elsa. I called your house and left a message. I'm sure your mommy will come and get you. How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me and I feel like I'm gonna throw up my lunch."

"You hit your head when you passed out. I had to give you a few stitches to close the wound. And nausea is common with the aftermath of panic attacks. The upset in hormones can cause different reactions in the body. I'm sorry you had to have a panic attack little one." Cana smiled. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Elsa looked away. _'I doubt you can take away this voice in my head. I don't even know how she's there or why. I just know she's there and she's mean.'_ She shook her head. "No, nothing."

"Alright. Just give me a call if you need anything." Cana stood up and went into the office to do whatever.

Elsa just sighed and leaned on her legs, holding them to her chest._ 'A panic attack? Why would I have a panic attack? Sure I get picked on but I'm sure I'm not the only one. I've seen other kids get messed with so it's not just me.'_

_'Yes it is,'_ her voice was back.

_'No. I'm not listening to you. Last time I did I had a panic attack. So I won't listen to you. And to help with that, I'm going to take a nap.'_ Elsa laid down and tried to sleep.

_'You still have gum in your hair.'_

_'I don't care. I'm taking a nap so shut up and let me sleep! You make my head hurt!'_

_'Good.'_

That was the last Elsa heard the woman's voice before she dozed off.

**Elsa was in her room in a castle. But no matter where she looked, she saw someone different. There was a woman with black hair, red streaks and red eyes. Around that black haired woman was a bunch of snow and ice. _'Snow? Ice? Is she how I have my powers?'_ She kept looking around her room. She saw a guy with black hair and brown eyes, there was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, for some strange reason there was a wolf and a kitten. Behind Elsa, there was an angel with red hair and green eyes, a girl with violet hear and teal eyes wearing glasses, a girl with ginger hair and teal eyes and the last person was a girl with black hair and green eyes. _'What is this? Who are all those people? Why are they in my room? What's going on here?'_

"Welcome back Elsa," the angel woman reached out, took her by her hand and took Elsa through a castle with ornate rugs on the walls and beautiful marble floors. "We've been waiting for you."

"You have?" She blinked. "Who are you people?"

Before the angel could answer, Hans walked up and waved with a sadistic grin. The angel narrowed her eyes and put Elsa behind her. "It doesn't matter who we are. There's no time to explain. Run. Now."

Elsa nodded and ran from the castle. She ran back the way that she had came and stopped at the front doors. Elsa opened them but stopped herself, seeing there was nothing but blackness. _'The black numb area! I can't go in there, can I?'_

"Yes you can," the woman with black hair and red streaks walked up behind her, small trails of frost left wherever her footsteps were. "Disappear." She pushed Elsa into the blackness and slammed the castle doors shut.**

Elsa bolted up and her eyes darted around the room. "What?" Her vision adjusted to the lighting. It didn't look like she was in the school infirmary anymore. In fact, she saw her window, dresser, desk and closet. She rubbed her eyes, her body waking up from the nap. She felt her fuzzy blanket on her. "How…?" She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and noticed her hair was shorter. _'Mommy must have cut my hair to get rid of the gum. Man. I'm gonna miss my long hair.' _She sighed and splashed water on her face, waking up a little more. She sighed and went into the living room. Her mother was asleep on the couch. "Momma." She walked over and sat in front of the couch. "I guess she must be tired." Elsa turned on the tv and turned the volume down so her mom could sleep. "Oh!" Elsa went in her room and grabbed the blanket from her bed. "I think she'll be happy." Elsa smiled and walked back out, putting the blanket over her mom. "Sleep well momma." She smiled and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. But all she could do was make a peanut butter sandwich. It was good enough for her. _'I wonder where daddy is,'_ she thought as she sat at the dining table and ate her sandwich._ 'Maybe he just has a long work day. It is, uh,' _Elsa glanced at the clock. _'6:12 pm. Work can keep him late sometimes.'_ Elsa shrugged and finished her sandwich, going back into the living room to watch tv.

_'Aren't you just the perfect daughter?'_

_'You again. Why don't you go away?'_

_'I'd love to if I could. But I can't so I won't.'_

_'What does that even mean?' _Elsa scratched her head.

_'It means no, stupid.'_

_'Why do you hate me?'_

_'I hate kids and you're a kid. Simple enough for your mind to understand? Can I be alone now?'_

_'Hey you started it!'_

_'Well now I'm finishing it. Goodbye.'_ The woman's voice faded again.

Elsa sighed, a little irritated with the woman in her head.

* * *

_**Next chapter we're taking a look into Hans' life. Keep in mind this is my exploration of my dark past as well the darker side of literature. Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	13. Hans

**_Ready for a glimpse into Hans' life? Hope so cause this chapter does just that! Since my main focus in this fiction is Elsa, it's just a brief glimpse into his home life that we see._**

**_Trigger warnings: domestic upset (e.g cruel/unusual punishment, parental violence, extreme controlling parents)_**

* * *

Chapter 13-Hans

Hans had been confused the entire day. Who could that little white haired freak act so nice to him like nothing had ever happened? She had even smiled at him. It made him mad! He just couldn't figure her out. One day she would be terrified of him, the next she'd be standing up to him and then another day she'd be nice. What was wit her?!

"Hans! You listening?!"

He blinked and shook his head. "Huh? Sorry no, I was thinking about something else."

Melody rolled her eyes. "You're such pain sometimes. I said did you see Francis before he left early?"

"Oh, yeah I did. He told me something interesting about Snowfreak."

Melody sighed as they walked to the parking lot waiting to be picked up. Francis was picked up early for a doctors appointment so it was just them waiting for a ride. "That girl has a name you know. It's Elsa and she's actually a cute little girl."

"Yeah, I don't care. She got Francis in trouble in class."

"Well whatever he did he learned from watching your butt. You're a bad example to that young kid, I swear."

"Whatever. Anyway, he told me that Snowfreak had a major freak out in class. She started screaming and crying and even hurt herself." Hans laughed, only to get smacked on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You're a brat. Stop messing with her. I bet she didn't do anything to you to deserve you picking on her."

"She was in my place during recess!"

Melody scoffed and grabbed his arm. "Look at me Hans. Stop messing with her. She's done nothing wrong. Francis learns what to do with other kids form watching you. She was in your spot during recess? Big deal! Find somewhere else to go. You're gonna give that kid nightmares and mental problems! Knock it off!" She sighed.

"Okay but what about beating me up?"

"I call it defending herself from you. After all, you started it, didn't you?"

"No she did by being in my spot!"

"I don't care where she was! She didn't do anything wrong! If mom finds out about this-"

"No! Please don't tell her! Please!"

Melody stopped walking and pulled Hans closer. "Listen to me, you brat. You may have dad fooled, but our mom is smarter than that. You better knock it off."

Hans eyebrows dropped in anger. "I don't have to listen to you!" He broke free of her grip and walked away. _'Stupid Melody. She doesn't know anything! It's all that Snowfreaks fault. If that freak wasn't around, I wouldn't have this problem.' _He walked a different way home. His family lived close enough to walk to school so he didn't have to worry about a bus ride or being picked up.

'_If mom finds out about this…'_ Melodys voice echoed in his mind.

Hans flinched. His stepmom couldn't find out. She was hard enough to live with as it was. Last time he had messed up…Hans shook his head and held his side. It was still sore from the 'lesson' she had given him. It didn't help that the other 10 kids just ignored him or used him as a scapegoat. He could kind of relate to Elsa, being the only one in his family with oddly colored hair. The other kids had brown hair or black hair, one had red hair. But he was the only one with brownish red hair. It made him feel like an outcast in his own family. And his mom….Well, she was, how could he put it nicely? She was a bit…physical with him. His mom was like that with everyone, but it seemed worse with him. Why him? His dad would defend him every now and then, but it wasn't often. He was always busy with work. Before Hans realized, it was getting late and he still wasn't home. Did he get lost? Why did Melody let him walk away alone? She should have followed him. He turned left and soon recognized his surroundings from various times his family would go out. He followed visual landmarks and found his way home. The sun was setting when he finally got home. He glanced around the fence of his yard and saw two cars. _'Crap. They're both home.'_ He could only pray that it wouldn't be so bad. Hans walked in the front door.

"Hans Duke Westergard! Where the hell have you been?!"

He flinched at his mothers voice from the kitchen. "I'm sorry mom. I walked a different way home and got lost. I never meant to be out so late. I'm sorry!" He stared at the floor, knowing if he looked up without permission he would be smacked.

"Why did you take a different route? You know this neighborhood is dangerous!" His mother got closer. "This is unacceptable behavior." She walked to the bookshelf and grabbed two thick encyclopedias. "Go in the corner and hold these books out to the side at arms length. No dinner for you tonight. This is the third time and I've had it! Now go." She turned away and walked back into the kitchen.

_'Man. These are heavy. How am I supposed to hold these out in each hand? I can barely lift both,' _Hans frowned.

"I tried to tell him not to mom. But he wouldn't listen. He just said he didn't have to listen to me and stormed off." That was Melodys voice.

_'Melody…Why? I know mom is mean but don't lie to her.'_ Hans turned around. "That's not true! That wasn't even what we were talking about! She's lying mom!"

"Hans! to the corner! I'll be there to talk with you in a moment," his mother scowled.

Hans gulped and hurried to the corner._ 'Oh no. With that tone, I'm gonna get a belt to my butt.'_ Hans went to the corner and stood with the encyclopedias out but they fell. They were just too heavy for him hold out. He picked them up and tried again only for them to fall. On his fifth attempt, he finally managed to keep them up. He had to spread his fingers to cover more of the book cover. A few minutes after that, he heard his mothers steps and smelled her rose lotion.

"How many times have I told you not to take a different way home?"

Hans heard the rattle of a belt buckle, guessing the belt was being raised. He flinched and tensed, readying himself for the belt to hit him. He was surprised when it didn't. He turned to see his dad holding his mothers wrist in his hand. "Linda, calm down. So he took a different way home and gave his sister sass? Kids will be kids. It's no reason to make him hold those books in a corner or hit him with a belt. It's especially no reason to deprive a growing child of the nutrients in a meal. Hans, go eat."

Hans blinked. "Uh, sure. Thanks dad." Hans put the books down and ran to the kitchen._ 'I'm so glad dad is here.' _He grabbed his dinner and ate at the table._ 'I would have been in that corner forever if dad hadn't come out.' _He glanced at Melody and frowned. 'Why?'

Melody noticed him staring at her. "Hey, how was your walk?"

He glared at her. "Don't worry about it, jerk." He finished eating and stormed off to his room; which he had to share with Francis and Lance. He laid on his bunk bed and stared at the wall. 'Why is mom so mean? We didn't do anything wrong.' He blinked and heard his parents arguing in their room, next to his.

"You're just going to let him do what he please just because he's a kid?! That logic will get him in juvenile hall!" That was his mother.

"No it won't! You're just overreacting! Calm down and think about things before you act. That punishment was a bit too much." And that was his father.

"No it wasn't. He's handled it before."

"You've done it to him before? Why!"

"His behavior is getting out of hand! Do you know the calls I get from the principal complaining about him? You're protecting him at school aren't you? Showing favoritism to a student is wrong, Dave!"

"I'm not showing favoritism! I'm just trying to keep him out of trouble!"

"By not punishing him. I received a call from the principal saying he had almost beat up a kindergartner! Are you just going to let this behavior continue?! Get your head out of your ass and be a good father instead of sheltering him! You'll make him a weak minded douche bag!" Hans heard a hard slap. "How dare you hit me! I'm a woman!"

"I don't care! You're the one who's taking punishments too far! Tone it down!"

There was the sound of things hitting the wall, more shouting and eventually silence and a door slam. Hans covered himself under his blanket. His parents always seemed to be fighting. But moms and dads were supposed to love each other, weren't they?

* * *

_**Next chapter we switch back to Elsas life. So get ready! As usual, thanks for reading/faving/following!**_

_**P.S Thank you Aerdrrow for telling me about my typos! I appreciate it! My laptop has autocorrect so I don't always see when it does that :)**_


	14. Misguided Assumptions (Elsa)

_**I'm not really sure if there are any triggers in this chapter, but if exorcism rituals bother you, this chapter and 15 contain said rituals. Just my heads up!**_

* * *

Chapter 14-Misguided Assumptions (Elsa)

Elsa had gone to her room for the night around 8 pm, her mother still asleep on the couch. She was woken up by the sounds of arguing and thuds on the walls. Elsa frowned and moved closer to the door, curious. "Where the hell have you been Ian!? Our daughter needed you yesterday!"

"I was away, alright! That's all you need to know! What happened with Elsa?"

"She had a panic attack in class, Ian. The teacher told me she didn't remember him and started screaming about the kids laughing and pointing; when no one was doing anything. Somethings wrong Ian. I think that demon is still possessing her and playing with her mind."

"Do you think what we did wasn't enough?"

It's possible." There was a pause. "You smell like perfume…"

"Don't worry about that Diane. Our daughter is more important than that right now. We can't let a demon take her soul."

She heard steps coming down the hall and ran to her bed, ducking under the blanket to pretend she was asleep. Her door opened and one of her parents picked her up. It was weird to pretend she was sleeping and be carried. It felt like she was on a boat. From the scent, it was her father carrying her. A door creaked and Elsa peeked her eyes open to they were heading down the basement stairs. _'Oh no, not the basement again.'_ She frowned and opened her eyes. "Huh? Daddy? Where are we going?"

"We're going to save your soul from the demon inside you, Elsa. Just trust us, okay?"

Elsa nodded but she was scared. Wasn't this where that one thing she wasn't supposed to remember happened? Her head started hurting as fuzzy images passed by her mind. "Ow…" She rubbed her eyes as the stair carrying was done and she was put in the center of another room. "How many rooms do we have in this basement?'

"Don't worry about that Elsa. It's a big house, that's all you need to know." Her father replied as they left the room.

Elsa looked around the room. There was one door and a window she couldn't see out of. It was dimly lit by a few white candles grouped in the corners of the room, a bunch of angel statues, one she recognized as archangel Michael. It smelled of fancy candles and bleach. She couldn't hear anything except the buzz of the electric lines to the lights. The floor was just concrete and cold. "What is this? What time is it?"

"Don't worry about any of that. We'll get this demon out of you." Her father replied.

"But-"

"SILENCE! Anything you say or any sound you make could be used by the demon in you." Ian told Elsa.

Elsa, too scared to disobey, shut her mouth. She stared at the ground as she heard some rattling from wherever her parents were. They walked in the room and Ian was holding some strange vials. "Elsa, drink these. One at a time. And when I say." He set them down. "Drink this one first." He held out a small vial with purple juice in it.

"What is it?"

"It's special juice made to help spiritually cleanse people. Just drink it."

Elsa frowned and drank some of it. She quickly coughed, some of it coming out of her mouth. It tasted like sour grapes and…rusty bucket water?

_'Oh my, they gave you alcohol? I'm jealous. I'd kill for a drop of some liquor.'_ The lades voice was back again. It sounded a bit mad.

"A-alcohol?" Elsa coughed, displeased by the taste. She looked to her parents.

"There's a small bit but it's mostly distilled grape juice mixed with holy water. How did you know there was alcohol?" Diane held her hands at her chest.

"The voice said so," Elsa replied.

"How you know can wait. We must act now while it's in her."

Elsa frowned. "I didn't like it."

"You're not supposed to," Ian responded. "Drink the rest of it. You have to."

"I don't like it daddy!"

"Drink it! Don't talk back!" Ian snapped. Elsa gulped and whimpered, nodding. Her fathers tone and expression were scaring her. She drank the rest of the juice and set down the vial. "Now Elsa, make the snow happen."

"What?" She blinked, feeling weird. Everything was all warm inside and she was a bit light headed. "I can't, I don't know how!"

"Sure you can. The demon is inside you. You can control the demon that way. Do it."

"But she's not a demon," Elsa whispered.

"Did she say that? Don't listen to her Elsa. Of course a demon would say that. Diane, go. Grab the vials. It's time to start."

"Ian I'm really not comfortable with this. We could hurt her."

"Go!" Ian snapped at her too. Diane frowned and picked up the vials. "I'm sorry Elsa," she whispered before she left the room.

Ian took hold of Elsa and stood her in the center of the room. He left and came back with a weird looking bed. "Lay down here." Elsa did as she was told and waited. Ian placed ropes around her wrists and ankles, murmuring strange words she couldn't understand. He reached into a bag hanging on the table, took out a marker and drew symbols on her forehead and chest. He left the room again and came back a few minutes later with a book, a vial of holy water, rosary beads and some funny smelling sticks. He used the candles to light the sticks and blew it out after a few seconds. The room smelled woody and stung her nose in seconds. It was pungent and made her eyes water. Ian set down the book and the vial, wrapping the rosary beads around his hands. "Don't worry baby girl. Daddy will save your soul."

* * *

_**Alright guys, chapter 15 is in the works so hopefully you'll bare with me on this :D Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	15. Sweet Sacrifice (Elsa)

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_**I figured I'd take the time to address some things that I failed to mention in the beginning. Arendelle is still a port city, the castle is still there, but due to being modern, the government is more democratic instead of monarchial. The main settings though are Elsas home and school. Kiri, the first alter to appear, is dangerous to Elsa. However the purpose of the disorder is escape/defense, so don't expect Kiri to act out drastically different. She has to keep people believing Elsa is fine (when you guys know by now that something's up.) Anna will make her appearance in this, just be patient alright?**_

_**I will reveal how Elsa got her powers, just be patient ok? I have all the chapters planned out. As for the darkness of this fic, from everything I've learned, repeated and often severe trauma causes Dissociative Identity Disorder to develop, so if you feel uncomfortable with my fic at any time, you can stop reading. I don't force you to read it at all. Purely voluntary reading on your part. My main focus on this fiction is Elsa and the alters that develop, so of course there won't be too much in depth look into the other people in this. If at anytime you want to draw fanart of this, you're more than welcome to :) I don't mind fanart of any kind, I won't censor you :3**_

_**As for any mistakes you see in the chapters, you're all more than welcome to point them out to me so I can fix it. My laptop does autocorrect *swearing spree* so I don't always catch everything it "fixes." That's about all I can think of for now.**_

_**Trigger warnings: excorcisms, burning**_

* * *

Chapter 15-Sweet Sacrifice (Elsa)

Elsa stared in nervous silence as her father waved the beads over her, asking the Father for his blessing in the ritual. "Ritual? If this is a ritual, shouldn't a priest be here?"

Ians expression darkened. "No. If they find out about a demon that gave you powers…They'd, they'd…kill you. The government fears magic that much. I would rather do this myself then lose my only child."

"K-kill?!" She squeaked. Did Arendelle really fear magic that much? So much so to take a life? Even if that life was that of a child? That was wrong in her eyes. No one should have that kind of power. she may have been 5 but even Elsa knew that murder was wrong and a sin. "They wouldn't kill a child…would they?" She looked to her father, her eyes filled with terror. His silent reply only made her more frightened.

_'Magic is a sin to them. So you're a sin. Magic is in your veins.'_

_'No it's not! I don't have the magic, you do!'_

_'I don't have it, just the will to control it. The magic is yours.'_

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and stifled a hiccup. _'Stop it! I don't have the magic! It's yours!'_

_'I just took control of the storm inside of you.'_

Elsa growled, getting annoyed with the woman in her head.

Ian heard her growl and his expression hardened. "The demon is responding to the beads being near!"

"What?" Elsa blinked. "No that was me daddy. I'm arguing with the lady."

"Don't speak! Don't even think! The demon will use any means possible to control you!"

Hand't her father said that she could control it? Now he was saying that she couldn't. It seemed backwards to her. But she didn't want to disobey him. she had never really seen her father angry and she didn't want to anytime soon. Elsa watched as her father placed rosary beads on her forehead and began reading from the book. There were a bunch of words she didn't understand and the smell of the thin stick was still hanging around the room; getting thicker by the second. It made her eyes water. "Daddy, that smoke stuff is making me feel sick," Elsa whined, feeling nauseous. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Hush Elsa. Anything you say the demon can use to hurt you or us." Ian snapped. He sprinkled holy water over Elsa, reading more lines from the book. He stopped and walked to the smoking stick. "Elsa, I vow I will save your soul from the demon trying to take you from us." He walked back over and traced the burning end of the funny smelling stick over the symbols he drew on her forehead.

"Ah! Daddy that burns! Stop!"

"Hush Elsa! I'm trying to exorcise the demon from you."

"But daddy!"

"I said silence!" Ian snapped, trying to trace the symbols on her chest with the burning stick.

Elsa clamped her eyes shut and tried her best to calm her stomach. It was hard with that smoke now directly by her. She bit her lip, feeling her stomach heave a few times. _'No, don't throw up. Daddy will be mad that I made a sound.'_ Elsa hiccuped and clamped her mouth shut, fearful of being yelled at again. She watched as her father fell into a sort of trance and began chanting in a low tone. She could't hear his words but they sounded like they were win a different language. Ian walked to a nearby candle and lit the smoking stick. When he walked back to Elsa, he placed it on her forehead, just above her left eyebrow. Elsa cried out in pain, the flame burning her skin.

_'Are you so sure your parents love you now? Where is your mother during all of this?'_

_'She's here, she's probably just scared to interrupt and make daddy mad.'_

_'That's a load of shit and you know it. She's abandoned you when you need her most. Your father is here burning you with fire and she's gone. She doesn't love you. Or else she would be here to keep this from happening.'_

_'Stop it! You don't know my mother!'_

_'I don't need to know her to recognize an abandoned child. Wake up, Elsa. She's gone.'_

Elsa ground her teeth, both against the pain of being burned on her forehead and from the agitation the woman's words caused. _'You don't know my mother. She loves me. She would never abandon me. You're just jealous that someone cares about me and no one likes you.'_

_'Whatever. You live in a twisted fairy tail somewhere too far for me to find.'_

Elsa felt the flame lift from her forehead and sighed heavily, the pain was still there but at least it would subside at last. "Daddy, is this necessary?" She asked, but in his trance he didn't seem to hear her. She smelled something gross, almost like something was burring on the stove burner.

_'That smell is your burned skin.'_

Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore. The smell of the stick and now her burnt skin was just too overpowering. She turned her head to the side and vomited. "Oh god gross!"

"Elsa Railene! Do not take the lords name in vain!"

"I tried to tell you that I was gonna throw up!"

"Don't you get an attitude with me!" Ian glared at her and placed the burning stick on her chest and left it there, walking out.

Elsa struggled to get it off but since she was tied down it was hard. It just rolled around and singed more of her skin and part of her clothes. The pain became too much. Coupled with the smell of burning skin, the smoke from the stick itself and the puke by her head, Elsa couldn't deal with it. She blacked out, feeling herself floating away again. _'Daddy…Why?' _She thought, going back to that familiar black nothingness. _'You're supposed to love me and comfort me when I'm scared, not hurt me.'_

A woman with black hair, red highlights, red eyes and red lips walked over to her. she wore a black shoulder strap gown with a black torso and red sleeves down to her wrists. "I tried to tell you kid. But you didn't listen. Now it's on me to deal with the shit they're doing."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the lady in your head. Don't get in my way." She started walking away, slowly fading from sight.

"Wait! Where am I? What's going on?" Elsa tried to reach out for the woman but she couldn't move. And it didn't seem like she wanted to say anything more to Elsa. Once again, she was left alone; scared and confused, in the black numb area she had somehow fallen into.

* * *

_**You guys were waiting for the two to meet weren't you? Well for now that's the extent of them knowing each other-at least on Kiris side. Kiri doesn't like to get personal and avoids giving her name if she can. That's just how she is. So yeah, hopefully everything is cleared up for you guys now! See you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	16. Cold And Clear (Kiri)

**_Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait to update. I'll be honest-I procrastinated the hell out of this. There's no triggers in this chapter :D Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as the others._**

* * *

Chapter 16-Cold And Clear (Kiri)

Kiri sighed. It really was a pain to be tied to a table with a burning stick of incense on her chest. _'The things I do for this brat, I swear.'_ She closed her eyes with a frown and shook her head. _'Surely the burn on her forehead will need to be covered somehow, if only by hair.'_ She opened an eye hearing footsteps. _'Oh? What's this?'_

Diane came in, nervously rubbing her hands. "Okay Elsa, I'm going to untie you. But you've got to run and hide while your father is out. I don't approve of what he's doing but his temper is something I fear. I'll take his temper but you have to run." She untied her daughters hands and ankles and threw the rope aside. "Go. Quickly."

Kiri just sighed. "Thanks mom." She ran out, little legs carrying her as fast as she could. _'I hate running from a situation. But if that's what her mother wants, I gotta do it.'_ She fled to Elsas room. _'This is too typical.'_ She opened the window, took off the screen and climbed out. She closed the window and put the screen back on, heading for the nest of trees that was near the house. She found the trees easily and had a slight problem climbing high up into one. She could see the house from where she was, so she saw the shadows in the window of the parents fighting. '_Probably fighting over my escape,' _Kiri shrugged. She couldn't hear what was being said though she guessed it was something to the tune of "if they find her and her powers act up she'll be taken" to which Diane would counter with "well there's no need for the extreme actions you were taking, you could scar her for life." Either way, Kiri really didn't care. She was just glad to have gotten away from the situation. When she thought about it, the less she had to deal with, the better. Though now she faced a dilemma. She was in a 5 year olds body. She couldn't be out too long since it was night. With a sigh, Kiri climbed down the tree. Her shirt caught on a branch and she fell. Kiri got up and started walking back. What else could she do? She had to get back home to be safe. Who knows who prowled around at night? When she walked in the door, Ian was pacing the floor.

He instantly stopped in his pacing and saw her. "Elsa! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" He ran and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Elsa, I'm just too scared to lose you." He looked in her eyes and got his knees to be level with her. "Our neighbors, well, they told me how a sister of theirs had magic."

Kiri was now intrigued. "What happened to her daddy?"

Ian looked away from her. "Government officials came and took her away. There were news reports about the woman. They said that she had shown magic abilities and she was going to a special camp."

"Special camp?" She blinked.

"That's what we were told. However, her family did a little more digging. What they found," he shook his head, "was disturbing. They confided in me that experiments had been performed on her. They assumed the experiments were to try and find out the source of her powers. Those experiments, well, killed her." He looked back in her eyes. "I don't want that to happen to you. I'm terrified of losing you, Elsa." He hugged her tightly. "I know it seems like a bit much, but if we can get the demon out of you, the powers will go away. and there won't ever be a chance of you being taken away from us."

"He means well, Elsa, he really does. It's just that you're so young and you have such a bright future. We can't let anything take that away from you," Diane walked up behind Ian, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_'All in all, they do have good intentions; even if fear drives them a bit far.'_ She nodded. "I understand." Kiri could see why they didn't want anyone to know about her powers. What parents would want their 5 year old taken from them? And to be experimented on no less. They did have good intentions; though they could handle the situation better. _'Fear is such a strange motivator.' _Kiri shook her head. "Can I just go to bed?" They nodded, saying in the morning they would have a family picnic. She shrugged with a smile and walked back into Elsas room. _'I wonder how the squirt is doing.' _Kiri laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, walking from the outer world to the void. She looked around, walking amongst the darkness. _'Perhaps she made an inner world? Possible, but I doubt she'd know of how to do such, being so young.'_ Kiri continued walking in the black area. Finally she found Elsa, laying on her back just staring up. "Hey kid, how ya doing?" Kiri wasn't too fond of elsa, but if not for Elsa, Kiri wouldn't exist. So for that she had to show some kind of decency towards the kid.

Elsa blinked, turning her head left to see Kiri. "Hey, you're back."

"Yep. How ya doing here?"

"I'm kinda getting used to this place. I don't know where it is or even what it is, but it's kinda neat. It's like I'm floating in the night sky."

Kiri tilted her head. "Is that so?" she watched Elsa nod. "Well, I think I can tell you my name now."

"Really?"

Kiri nodded. "My name is Kiri. I think that's the least I can do. And I do mean, the least," she waved her hand. "Do you like it here?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. I don't have to worry about the bullies or school or weird things with my parents."

Kiri nodded. "That is true. Though while you don't, I do." she got a curious look form Elsa. "I can explain it when you're older and able to understand it better. If it's not already explained to you by then." Kiri stretched and sat down.

"How are my parents doing?"

Kiri looked to Elsa with a sideways glance. "They're afraid to lose you. Ian told me about how the neighbors sister had powers. the government found out somehow and captured her. They did experiments to find the source of her powers, which led to her death."

Elsa whimpered. "I, I don't wanna die!"

Kiri turned to Elsa, patting her head. "Don't worry squirt. I can control your powers, so they won't get out of hand and be exposed in public. It's sorta my job to keep you safe. And that's what I'll do."

Elsa tilted her head, looking at Kiri from under her bangs. "Really?" Kiri nodded. "Thank you, ."

"Hey, if not for you I wouldn't be around. Again, I'll explain when you can understand it." Kiri stood. "Well, feel free to take your time being here. There's really no rush. I could always force you back into control but that's more work than I care to do."

"Okay," Elsa smiled. "Bye Kiri!" She waved as Kiri made her way back.

"Bye Elsa." Kiri went back to outer world. She opened her eyes, seeing Elsas bedroom. _'What time is it?'_ Kiri looked to the alarm clock on the dresser. It read 5:23 am. '_Well, at least it's now Saturday. Who'd have thought that Elsa would only spend two days in school? And what a strange school schedule for a school to have at that. Sunday through Friday. But that is no concern of mine. Now, to sleep.'_ Kiri closed her eyes and wrapped up in the fuzzy blanket, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_Vocab time! Inner world: the place where alters go when not in control of the body_**

**_Okay guys, so yeah! This chapter was late cause I was lazy. But the next chapter hopefully won't take so long to get done! There will be a time skip in said chapter, since it will go to Elsa taking back control and it's been a few years (thinking that Elsa returns somewhere around 2nd, 3rd grade)so just a heads up on that. Hope to see you there! As always, thanks for reading/faving/following!_**


	17. Days Gone By (Elsa, Kiri)

**_So sorry for the wait guys! Life has been crazy lately; especially with someone I live with going into the mental hospital (for the 5th time this year, happens often, I'm not surprised anymore.) But without further ado, here's the newest chapter! The only triggers here are alter switching. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 17-Days Gone By (Elsa, Kiri)

Elsa enjoyed relaxing where she was, though she wished it were more cozy. She got up and walked around the void, wondering just exactly where she was. _'Maybe I can make somewhere for me to actually stay. After all, this black floaty area is cool but I wanna live in something while I'm here. Maybe I can imagine something? Momma always said that imagination is powerful. I should try it.' _Elsa stopped and sat down, imagining a castle. She tried to imagine the castle that was in Disneyland but she could only remember the outside of it. Now that she really thought about it, she never saw the inside. Was there an inside? Oh well. She sat and imagined each room, what would be in them, how many rooms there were, all the furniture-even a pool with a diving board, a slide and chairs to sit and sun bathe in. "That'd be nice." Elsa stood and walked around, blinking when she saw the castle from Disneyland. "Did I do that?" She smiled. "Time to explore!" She ran inside and ran through each room. "It's just how I imagined! That is so cool!" Elsa went to where she had pictured her room to be and walked inside. "It's just like my room at home! Awesome!" She jumped onto her bed and relaxed. "This is more like it." She heard the door to the castle open and close. After a few minutes, she noticed Kiri walking in and waved. "Hey how's it gong!"

Kiri looked around. "Not bad kid. Didn't think you'd be able to make an inner world on your own. Nice castle."

"What's going on?"

Kiri walked in and sat on the floor, holding some papers. "Well, it's been a day and I have the lessons that were taught in school today. That way you can learn even while you're here."

Elsa blinked. "Oh okay. That's nice of you."

"Well can't have you fall behind in knowledge. Knowledge is key to living a good life after all." Kiri placed the papers down on Elsas desk and sat in the desk chair. "Feel free to read over the lessons. I'll come by every day and give you the new lessons so that you don't fall behind in learning. Until you want to come back out, I'll do this. Basically third party teacher." Kiri nodded. She didn't like the idea of a student losing education, so she wouldn't let Elsa lose out.

"Oh uh, ok. So like home schooling. Makes sense, I guess." Elsa stretched and crawled over her bed, reaching to grab the papers on the desk. It was nice of Kiri to do this for her. She didn't want to go back to the real world and not know anything she should know. In fact Elsa loved learning. Kiri watched Elsa for a few seconds before leaving. After that, Elsa saw Kiri every night. She would help Elsa understand the new lessons that were brought to her. Kiri even helped her learn to read a grade above her class and write better. Elsa was really enjoying the lessons and had fun with it. Kiri would give her homework like writing a story or reading a chapter of a book she would bring along. The lessons got harder over time and the assignments got a little more complex. But Elsa liked it. It was a challenge for her and she liked challenges. Kiri would tell her how things were going in the real world and how holidays went. Elsa listened enthusiastically. It was fascinating how people thought Kiri was her and had no idea that Elsa herself was far from reality. Kiri told her how she would go into another grade and about family trips, keeping Elsa informed just in case Elsa ever wanted back. When she thought about it, Elsa didn't know if she really wanted back. It would be nice but she was getting used to having a private castle. She would finish her lessons every day and go out to the pool in the back to have fun and relax. One day when Elsa was out in the pool, Kiri came and gave her swimming lessons. It was even more fun after that. It was about a week after her swimming lessons had finished when Kiri came out and crossed her arms.

"Elsa, it's about time you came back. I grow tired of your life and want a vacation." She glared down at the young girl.

The glare sent chills down Elsas spine. "Uh, y-yes ma'am."

"It's currently night time, a little after the bed time your parents have set for you."

"Oh okay. How long has it been?"

Kiri sat in a chair by the pool. "It's been 4 years. Some changes have occurred. Hopefully you'll adjust well."

"Whaaaat!?" Elsa shrieked. "It couldn't have ben that long! It only feels like it's been a week here! Are you sure?!" Elsa flailed, coming out of the pool. "Changes? Like what?!"

Kiri threw the towel on table beside her to Elsa. "I'm sure. Time passes much differently between the worlds. It's been 3 and a half years. You're technically 8 now." Kiri got a baffled gaze from the girl. "Just go. I'm done filling in for you." Kiri leaned back on the pool chair with a sigh. "As for the changes, well, your parents for one. But you need to see that to believe it." She closed her eyes and turned from Elsa.

Elsa frowned. As much as she didn't want to go back to the real world, she was too intimidated to disobey Kiri. She walked out of the castle and into the blackness of the void. "Okay, so how do I go back? She looked around, scratching her head. _'Well, last time I went back, I saw a bright light. So…maybe I should look for that?'_ Elsa sighed. "It'd be easier if she told me how to get back." Elsa wandered around for a while before she saw a tiny speck f light in the distance. _'That's gotta be it.'_ She walked toward it, watching as it grew dimmer. "Dimmer?" She blinked. "Well, Kiri did say that it was night time in the real world, so that makes sense, I guess?" She got closer and the light vanished altogether, but then everything changed. Her body got heavier and she felt herself suddenly change positions. Vertigo sent her head spanned for a few seconds. elsa blinked and looked around, seeing her room. "Am I back in the real world?" She laid still on the bed for a few minutes, letting her nausea subside. When it was gone, she slowly sat up. With a sharp pang, her head started throbbing. "Ow! Oh my snow! Why does it hurt?!" She frowned, sitting still for a few minutes longer. The pain faded ever so slightly, just enough for Elsa to get up and move around without too much more ache. Elsa got out of bed, noticing she was taller. She went into the bathroom and turned the light on, covering her eyes from the bright light. After a few seconds, Elsa uncovered her eyes and stared at her reflection. She was about a foot taller, she guessed around 3'11", her hair, that was short when she left the real world, was now long enough to touch the top of her shoulder blades. She wasn't chubby faced anymore, even had a little bit of a tan. Elsa marveled at the change in her body over just a few years time. _'Is this really me? Have I grown that much? And my hair is longer. Do I have a tan?'_ she stared, tilting her head left and right several times. She couldn't get over how different she had come to look while she was gone. Elsa sighed lightly and walked out of the bathroom slowly, trying her best to ignore her throbbing headache. She quietly opened the door to her room, honestly expecting to see the short hallway that led to a spiral staircase. Instead she saw the long hallway of her parents house. _'I am back. Okay good. It'd suck if I got lost.'_ Elsa closed the door and laid back on her bed, wrapping up in her fuzzy blanket. _'At least this blanket is still here. I'd be sad if it was gone. But what did Kiri mean when she said I had to see my parents change to believe it? I guess I'll find out in the morning.' _Elsa closed her eyes and slept, not really dreaming that night. When she woke the next morning, Elsa looked to her clock. It was a different clock than the one she had grown used old pony clock just told time but the new one with cats and dogs on it read the time and date. elsa stared at the clock, seeing it was 10:12 am on Saturday, April 5th 2014. Well, that would explain why her mom didn't come in to wake her up for school. _'Wait,'_ she shook her head and grabbed the clock. "2014!? When did this happen!? I swear I was only gone for a week!" She set the clock down on the nightstand and rubbed her head. "Kiri did say time went by differently in the two worlds. So is like, a week in the imaginary place equal to 3 years time in the real world? Or something…" Elsa groaned. "I don't wanna figure it out. Math like that is confusing." Elsa got out of bed, relieved when she didn't feel her head throb or like her stomach was doing flips. She stretched and went into her closet, seeing all new clothes. "Oooooh!" Her eyes lit up seeing all sorts of frilly clothes and sparkly things. With a grin, Elsa went through each item in her closet, enjoying her new wardrobe.

_'You're welcome, kid.'_ Kiris voice echoed dully, as if muffled.

Elsa smiled. _'Sounds like she's in my castle. That's cool. And so are all these clothes.'_ She pulled out a white dress with ruffled shoulder sleeves and a red ribbon on the waist. "Oooh! I love this! I'm gonna wear it!" Elsa got out of her pajamas, which she now saw were fleecy kitty pajamas. With a smile, Elsa put on the dress and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth and skipped out into the living room. She saw her mother sitting on the couch. "Mom!" She bounced over and smiled. "Hi mom!"

Diane blinked and looked down at her daughter. "My, you're happy this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! How are you mom?" Elsa smiled as she sat beside her mother.

Diane smiled, giving her daughter a head pat. "I'm great."

"What about dad?" Elsa asked. "Is he up yet?"

Dianes expressions softened in a sad way. "Oh, uh, Elsa, we've been over this…"

Elsa tilted her head, hearing her parents bedroom door close. "Oh there he is!" She got off the couch and ran to the hall, stopping when she saw someone with black hair and green eyes come out of her mothers room. She stumbled back. "Who, who are you?"

Dianes footsteps approached and sounded right behind her. "I told you before Elsa, this is Felix. Your stepfather."

"Stepfather!?" Elsas eyes widened. "Kiri wasn't lying…" She mumbled.

* * *

_**Yay for a new chapter am I right? Again, sorry for the wait ^▽^''' Let's hope this next chapter won't take so long, or that life won't get in the way too much :3 As always, thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	18. Father Daughter Time (Elsa)

**_Hello all! Hope you haven't waited too long for an update ^u^''' I'm glad to say there are no triggers in this chapter! Without further ado, chapter 18!_**

* * *

Chapter 18-Father-Daughter Time (Elsa)

Elsa looked from her mother to the man addressed as Felix. "But, where's Dad? Where did he go?" _'Why did Kiri not tell me this? At least I would have been prepared for it! Man, she's still mean!' _

Diane stared at her daughter. "Are you feeling alright? Your father disappeared last year. I couldn't just let you grow up without a father figure."

"Why did he disappear? Why would he do that?" Elsa asked, backing away from Felix.

"Well, I think it was, well, the stress. See, no matter what he tried, we couldn't get the demon out of you. He finally made contact three weeks ago, remember? You still visit him. He's still worried you're possessed."

"I'm not possessed!" Elsa huffed, puffing her chest out. "I never was! Kiri isn't a demon!" Elsa replied, not caring for what Diane had said about her father.

Diane gasped softly, taking a step back. "You named it?"

Elsa was annoyed. "Kiri isn't an 'it' but a woman. She's an older woman. And she isn't a demon. What makes you think she's a demon?"

"Well, she made ice and snow happen. And if she isn't a demon, explain how this…woman got inside you."

Elsa paused. She couldn't explain that one. She didn't even know. "She just sorta appeared one day. Almost like I had imagined her."

_'No, Elsa you'll only make it worse.'_

Elsa blinked. Make it worse? Well, maybe Kiri was right. Maybe she was making it worse since she had just blurted out things without thinking. She clasped her hands to her chest, staring at the floor. "Nevermind." Elsa turned and walked away.

"Don't forget Elsa! You go to visit your father today."

Elsa just ignored her mother. They still thought she was possessed? Did that Felix guy think the same thing too? Well, like she cared if he did but still it was frustrating to be called possessed when she wasn't. They didn't understand. Well neither did she but at least she knew she wasn't possessed. Then her mothers words caught up with her. "I visit him today? I wonder how much he's changed. Mom hasn't changed much aside from being a little more quiet and some gray hair." Elsa sighed and walked to her desk, sitting at it. She looked in the drawers, seeing notebooks and sketchbooks, pens and markers. _'What else is new around here?'_ Elsa looked around her room. There were posters of cats and bats, some pictures of her with a brunette girl and the girl she remembered as Melody. Had her and Melody become friends? Well, that was a stupid question. If there were pictures of the girls having fun together then obviously they had become friends.

_'You and Melody are friends. She stopped Hans from attacking you once after school and you bonded after that. She enjoys cartoons like Spongebob, The Proud Family and Kim Possible. she usually wears bright colors and is very wild in her movements. She keeps her hair braided, sometimes down and wear girly clothes. The brunette is Mandy, Melodys sister. She's a weird girl, mainly into shows meant for boys. Her clothing style is like a tomboy, she's kinda fluid in her movements and her hair is always down. the three of you are best friends. You've kept in touch even though Mandy and Melody are in junior high now.'_ Kiri informed her.

Elsa blinked. So she had gotten friends. Well not her but Kiri who was in her body. Either way she wasn't alone anymore. That was a relief. She never would have thought it'd be Melody though. What else was new in her life?

'Your mother arranged for you to stay with your father once every two weekends, usually on Saturdays. Ian hasn't changed much, at least to me. He does seem a bit…nuttier than he usually was. He lives in a small apartment with a cute white cat with brown splotches and a brown face mask. The cats name is Snowball and she's fun to play with,' Kiri told Elsa.

"Dad got a cat? He never was allowed to have a cat since Mom is allergic to them. He must be a little happy over that. Kiri, why didn't you tell me that my dad left my mom?"

_'Would you have believed me?'_

_'No. Point made.'_ Elsa sighed and sat on her bed. So her parents weren't together and she visited him. That was a lot to take in. And the fact that she had missed 3 years worth of her life when it felt like such a short time was just incredible. "Time really does flow weird between the worlds." She ran her hands through her hair and stared at the ceiling, falling back onto her pillows. she heard her mother call and walked out of her room. "What is it Mom?"

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Ready?" she blinked. "For what?"

"To stay at your fathers apartment tonight, of course."

"Oh," she turned and walked back in her room. Elsa found her backpack, emptied it and stuffed her brush, tooth brush, toothpaste, pajamas and another outfit in it. She barbed her big fluffy pillow and a sketchbook and pen and went back into the living room. She was quiet getting into the car. It was weird. The last time she was in her moms car she had to be in a toddler seat. But since she had grown she could just sit in the car without a seat. It didn't feel right. Her mother was telling her to mind her manners, stay out of trouble, have fun and listen to her father all the way to the apartment complex. Elsa looked at the clock as they drove. It was 12:14 pm. She sighed and stared out the window, all the landscapes whizzing by in a blur of mixed colors, heights and shapes. When they got to their destination, it was 1:03 pm. The apartment complex was a dull shade of clay red with stairs everywhere, a small pool in front and a fenced play yard for kids. Elsa didn't like how tall it looked. It made her feel little. She slowly got out of the car as her mother did, sticking to Dianes side as they walked through the apartments. Each building was even taller in person and cast a shadow on the cleanly cut grass. The air smelled of fertilizer and fake vanilla fragrance, a hint of Bounce dryer sheet from the on ground laundromat. It smelled funny and made her sneeze. She looked around, seeing that some buildings had stairs and balconies while others didn't. The apartment they stopped at had stairs but no balcony. Her mother knocked on the door and smiled to Elsa. Elsa just stared, neutral to the situation. She wasn't happy that her parents weren't together but she couldn't do anything about it. Adults never listened to kids, that seemed to be fact to her. She heard faint steps from the other side of the door getting closer and looked up to see her father staring down at her with a stressed smile. His hair was more gray than Dianes and he had bags under his eyes.

"Elsa! I've missed you!" He leaned down and hugged her. He smelled of cigarettes and musty towels.

"Dad you smell funny."

"Now Elsa, that's impolite." Diane wagged her finger.

"Sorry squirt. It's cleaning day here and all. Come on in. I'll show you around. Thanks for agreeing to bring her Diane." Ian sighed as Elsa took a few steps into his apartment.

"Well, she didn't really argue. As long as she wants to come see you, I'll take her." Diane blabbed on.

Her parents voices faded as she walked around taking in her fathers new living arrangement. The living room was a bit messy-dishes and empty soda cans everywhere, some towels scattered across the floor. She could see -and smell- the kitchen from the living room. There were piles of dishes and disposable stuff piled on the counters, empty food cans and cereal boxes. She could make out a stove under a mess of an overflowed chili in a pot and see the trash can was overfilled. The smell coming from the kitchen was a mix of sewer and cooked eggs. It made her stomach turn. Her father came up behind her after saying goodbye to Diane and took her to see the rest of the apartment. He showed her the guest room where she would stay. It wasn't particularly messy but it wasn't neat either. There were some old magazines and newspapers on the desk by the window, a half open closet with cardboard boxes in it. The only neat thing in the room was the bed; which was tidy and had pink fuzzy blankets on it. He showed her the bathroom; which was surprisingly clean. She wasn't shown her fathers room but if this was how he kept his place, she didn't want to see how his room looked behind the closed door.

"I'm still unpacking all my stuff, so it's a bit messy. I hope you don't mind it. I did clean up the guest room. In fact I was doing that when you got here. I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

Elsa sighed and looked to her dad. "Dad, why did you leave? Weren't you happy? Was it my fault?"

Ian moved back ever so slightly, taken aback by his daughters strange question. "What? Oh, uh of course I was happy. What makes you think I wasn't?"

_'He didn't answer the last part. He's dodging it.'_ Kiri told Elsa.

"Dad, did you leave because of me?"

Ian shook his head. "No, I didn't. I left for…other reasons."

"What other reasons?"

"Don't worry about that Elsa. You're too young to understand. For now, let's just have a good time. Tomorrow is your birthday so today, while you're here, we'll celebrate. Where would you like to go for lunch?"

Elsa blinked. "Can I go to burger King then Coldstone Creamery?"

Ian smiled. "Of course baby girl. Any where else after that?"

"You mean I can go to more places?!" Her eyes widened in excitement.

Ian nodded. "Would you like to go to a trampoline park?" Elsa jumped up and down, clapping and nodding rapidly. "Alright. Let's get going then! I'll change clothes and we'll celebrate your birthday early."

The wait for her father seemed to take hours. When he finally came out all cleaned up, Elsa dragged him to the door. He laughed and took her to his car. They headed to Burger King first, where Elsa ate a kids meal of a junior whopper with fries and sprite. She played in the playground for a few minutes before she came down and asked to get her ice cream. Ian smiled and carried her on his shoulders to the car. She rode in the front with him to Coldstone. When they parked, she ran inside and looked at all the flavors. Ian told her she could get a love it size with two mix ins, not counting the free one that came with the order. Elsa thought about it carefully before ordering Oreo filling flavored ice cream with marshmallows, chocolate chips and white chocolate chips. With enthusiasm, Elsa devoured her ice cream; suffering a few brain freezes from eating too fast. "Can we go to the next place now dad? Huh huh can we?!"

Ian smiled. "Sure! Let's get going." He piggy backed her to the car again. "The drive will take a bit, so feel free to take a nap and let your food settle while we drive there. You can get more energy from napping too."

"Okay dad!" Elsa got comfy in the front seat and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Ian smiled as his daughter slept. _'Elsa is so cute. It's like she's back to normal. I just wish I knew if that demon was still in her or not. It would really pain me to know that it's still there. But I suppose I can't do much more than watch her behavior for anything unusual.' _He drove on, turning on the radio to an alternative rock station._ 'Does she still like this music? I hope so. Hopefully she doesn't hate me for leaving. But what else could I do? I was on my last nerve before getting abusive. I just wanted to protect her, even if it was from me or something I can't control.'_ He sighed and kept driving, stopping at a red light. _'Diane has gotten with another man already, I could smell the cologne on her. Is it really that easy to replace me? I thought she loved me. 12 years together and yet I'm replaced so easily. She's already engaged to him. That was quite a ring she had on. I don't even move that fast after a separation.'_ He eased the car into acceleration as the light went green. _'Sure I'll date but engagement? No. It would take years for me. But I guess that's just me.'_ He went the rest of the trip trying not to think about it. As he parked in the Skyway Trampoline Arena parking lot, he gently shook Elsa. "Elsa, baby girl. We're here!"

Her eyes gently fluttered open with a light yawn. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "AWESOME!" Elsa unbuckled herself and raced out, Ian in pursuit. She ran through as the sliding doors opened and looked around. Most of the inside of the building was trampolines. They were on every part of the wall and floor and there were even a few near a ball pit. It was the coolest thing she'd ever seen. Ian paid for her ticket and walked with her to where she wanted to start. She read the sign of rules and took her shoes off, racing to the nearest trampoline and launching herself onto it. "This is the coolest thing ever!" She giggled as she bounced up and down. She lost her footing and fell on her back, giggling more. "This feels weird but cool!" She shouted as she bounced slowly on her back. Elsa got up and bounced as high as she could; jumping over to the adjoined trampoline on her right. She bounced like a frog on that one, just laughing and having a good time.

Ian watched her carefully, making sure she would't get hurt. He enjoyed this time with his daughter. He couldn't help but notice that Elsa played by herself, not really interacting with the other kids._ 'Maybe she's just shy.' _Elsa ran about and jumped as much as she could. It wasn't long until she made her way to the trampolines by the ball pit and did a cannon ball into it. Ian looked at his watch. It was already 5:12 pm? He had to get home to get dinner going.

"Elsa! It's time to go sweetie! We still have a birthday dinner to eat!" He called to the ball pit, scanning for his daughters unique white hair.

Her head popped up from the sea of multi-colored plastic balls. "Okay daddy!" She climbed out and made her way to her dad, rushing off some of the balls that were stuck via static electricity. She giggled, seeing her reflection in a clear plastic window. Her hair was on end. Elsa smoothed her hear and sat down. With a yawn, she laced her shoes and walked out with him. Elsa was feeling tired after all the bouncing and running around she had done. She was a little relieved to be going back to her fathers place. She slept on the way home again.

**She had somehow managed to make her way into the black numb area _'Might as well go to the castle,'_ Elsa shrugged. She walked into the castle she had made in her mind, still amazed that she had made it. She came across Kiri in the den. She was sitting by the lit fireplace, reading a book. "Hey Kiri!"

"Hey kid." She replied, her voice sounding low, monotone and uninterested as usual. "What's up?"

"Not much. Okay a lot! So my dad and I celebrated my birthday a day early and he took me to Burger King and Coldstone! And after that we went to the Skyway Trampoline place! I've had so much fun!"

"That's nice," Kiri replied, not looking up from the pages of her book. "Just be careful. I get an eerie feeling from your dads apartment. Go on back now." Kiri waved the back of her hand at Elsa in a shooing motion.

Elsa shook her head and left the castle, going back to the light.**

She opened her eyes to see she was laying on her fathers couch. Elsa blinked a couple times and sat up with a big stretch. She could smell turkey and bacon and buttery mashed potatoes. "It smells yummy!"

"Glad you're up kiddo. Dinners almost ready. You were out for a while after we got home," Ian glanced over his shoulder. "Just a few more minutes. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He turned back to the food. "It's already 6:37. Traffic got us home later than I would have liked but don't worry. I'll make up for that with this dinner."

Elsa nodded and kicked off her shoes. She laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It had the funny kinda texture that reminded her of broken popcorn glued onto paper. She sat up, hearing her father approach.

He set down her plate and sat next to her. "Happy early birthday squirt. Hard to believe you'll be 9."

Elsa sighed and picked up her plate. "I know. I still feel like I'm 5. Time just goes by so fast." She took a bite of her turkey and nommed on it. It was juicy and tender, a hint of lemon and garlic flavor to it. She didn't know she was really hungry until she had bitten into it. The small slices of turkey breast were finished in minutes and she moved to the mashed potatoes. She was about to start eating them when she got a strange idea. Elsa cut up her bacon strips and put them in the potatoes. Sort of cautiously, Elsa took a bite. "Oh my snow that tastes awesome!" She scooped up more bites and ate them, leaning back and patting her stomach when she was done. "That was super yummy dad!"

I'm glad you thought so," Ian replied after he swallowed his last bite. He stood and took the dishes into the kitchen. "So what do you want to do now?"

Elsa thought for a minute. "I really dunno. What can we do around here? I mean, I'm tired but I don't wanna sleep yet."

"Well, we could go to the playground here and you can play for a little bit? Or you can get settled in bed? You've gotta be sore from all the running and bouncing you've done today."

"Yeah, I am kinda sore. Can I take a shower and lay down?"

"Sure," Ian smiled. "It is your celebration. Do what you want."

"Thanks dad." Elsa hopped off the couch and went to the guest room where her stuff was. She grabbed her pajamas and hygiene products and walked into the bathroom. It still surprised her that it was the only room in the apartment that was clean and smelled nice. The air in the bathroom smelled like lemons. She shrugged, closed the door and undressed. With a light sigh, Elsa turned not the shower and got in to wash off.

Ian sat in the living room, his face in his hands. He was tired and it showed. His hair was graying and there were wrinkles._ 'My sweet little daughter. Please don't still be held in the claws of a demon. I fear so much for the safety of your immortal soul. Please, please be ok. Let the demon be banished from your pure, innocent soul.' _He couldn't sit still so he paced around. Elsa eventually came out of the bathroom and he walked over to her. "I hope you had fun today. Happy birthday baby girl." He gave her big hug. "Sleep well okay?"

Elsa blinked and looked up, hugging him back. "Thanks dad. I've had a lot of fun today. Thanks for taking me out to all those cool places. I am tired so I'll probably go to sleep after I lay down." She smiled and walked over to the guest room, laying on the bed. _'What a busy day.'_ she shied, relaxing on the bed. She reached over to where her backpack was and took the pillow out from under it. With a groan and stretch, Elsa placed the pillow under her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing even more. She just had so much fun it was hard to believe it was all within a…Elsa glanced at the clock. It read 7:49 pm. So much fun in just a 6 hour time frame. No wonder she was so tired and sore. Was it going to be like this every day she came to visit or just the days that she visited on or before her birthday? Her thoughts slowed as she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Yay for updates! Enjoy the chapter? I enjoyed writing it. I enjoyed taking a brief glimpse into Ians mind as well. Sometime later I plan to do the same with Diane. If there are any typos (thanks to laptop autocorrect) let me know in a p.m with the line that it's in. I'd appreciate it. As always, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in the next chapter!**_


	19. Swirling Snowflakes (Elsa, Kiri)

_**So sorry to make you guys wait for this update. Life has been hella busy lately. (Don't hate me D: ) Anyway, here's chapter 19! The triggers in this chapter are domestic violence and alter co-hosting **_

* * *

Chapter 19-Swirling Snowflakes (Elsa, Kiri)

**Elsa was back in the castle with Kiri. The two were walking -well Elsa was trying to talk to Kiri but the older woman was trying to get away. "Oh come on Kiri! Let's just talk! Hang out!"

Kiri scoffed. "I have already told you before that I do not take fondly to kids, of which you are. I also recall telling you that I prefer my privacy." She didn't bother to turn as she spoke to Elsa. "I am glad you have enjoyed your time with your father. But I do not care for details. I have more important things to do. I need to go to the store and get some food or I'll starve. You neglected to create a food source so I had to create one of my own. The garden has exquisite strawberries, apples, carrots and corn, but I need more than that to sustain a healthy diet."

Elsa followed Kiri out of the castle, expecting to see the usual black numb area she had grown accustomed to. Instead, the black area was secluded to a single area about the size of a room. The rest of the area was comprised of a neighborhood type area. There were sidewalks lined with bushes and trees, lamp posts stood every 20 feet. Elsa looked around, amazed. "What is all this?"

"Your inner world. The place where you escape to can be far more than just a simple castle. It can be as simple as a cave or as complex as an entire country. It really depends on who lives there," Kiri replied. "Why are you following me?"

elsa rubbed the back of her head. "Well I'm asleep, well my body is so I'm here cause it's cool?"

"That doesn't explain why you are following me."

"Oh, uh cause I can." Elsa shrugged.

Kiri stopped and sighed. "Elsa Railene, go back to the castle. I have no interest in baby sitting while I am out." She turned a cold, red eyed gaze to Elsa. "I will not accept no for an answer."

Reluctantly, Elsa nodded and went back to the castle. She went into the den, sitting upside down with her feet on the head rest of a big chair. "Man, I wish Kiri was a little nicer. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to once in a while. But she couldn't do much about Kiri. After all, she was who she was for a reason. with a sigh, Elsa waited for Kiri to get back. How much more to the inner world was there? how did it get there? Did Kiri have the same ability to make imagined things real? Asking the woman wouldn't be of any use, Kiri wouldn't answer. It seemed that she was in a bad mood. And from why Elsa had learned so far, Kiri never wanted to talk when she was in a bad mood. To spend the time, Elsa explored the castle a little more. She discovered a library that looked pretty new, her room was renovated and made bigger, there was a pet room and green room for small plants and flowers. Els didn't remember making those rooms. What time was it? And for that matter, what time was it in the real world? Didn't time flow differently between the castle and real world? Her thoughts were distracted as Kiri came back. She went back into the den, seeing Kiri walk into the kitchen.

Elsa followed her but Kiri didn't even look at Elsa. "Yes, I'm back. If that wasn't obvious. I brought back some ingredients for pizza and different types of sandwiches for you. As for me, I got different types of rice to make steamed rice and salad ingredients with vinaigrette dressing. Perhaps now there will be more of a variety in the foods we eat." Her cold gaze turned to Elsa. "Why are you here? It's time for you to go."

"I don't wanna go. I like it here. Besides, I made this castle. I'm allowed to stay!" Elsa puffed out her chest.

Kiri rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh. "Sure, whatever you say." She turned from the 8 year old to make herself something got eat.

"What are y-"

"I'm making myself some food. Isn't that obvious?" Kiri snapped, her voice still somehow in the monotone, bored sound.

Elsa blinked. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"My bed is uncomfortable to sleep on. So I did not have a pleasant sleep. Now go somewhere else, please." Kiri replied, taking out a pot from the cabinet and placing it on the stove.

Elsa sighed and went into her room. "I guess I can go swimming." She changed into her one piece light blue sparkly bathing suit and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She was bored but swimming might help. She always did enjoy the water. Elsa made her way through the castle, heading out the dining room side doors. The pool was a few feet away. Elsa laid her towel down on a pool chair and sat by the edge of the pool. It looked to be afternoon in her inner world. she stuck her toe in the water. It was a bit too cold for her to swim in it so she reclined a pool chair and laid on her stomach. "Sun bathing is nice, too." In a few minutes, Elsa was asleep in the inner world. She was shaken awake by Kiri, who looked pissed off. "Wha?"

"Wake your ass up! Get back to the real world now! They're trying to wake your ass up." She turned and walked away, the cape on her dress floating ever so slightly off the ground as she stormed inside.

Elsa groaned and stretched, rubbing her eyes. "What's her problem?" Elsa yawned and sat sat up, looking herself over. "Huh, thought I'd get a sunburn sleeping out here. Guess not." She sighed and stood up, going back into the castle. Kiri was by the fireplace again, reading another book. Elsa went to her room and got into regular clothes. "Does it really make a difference if I'm dressed here? It's not like the clothes would transfer with me, right?" Elsa shrugged, dressing to be decent. She left the castle and looked around outside for the solemn patch of darkness with the light spot. When she found it, Elsa headed toward it. As always, there was a strange sense of floating and weightlessness followed by the slam of gravity. It made her feel like she was on roller coaster that was going down a really high drop. Her head ached as she slowly sat up. "Ugh, what?" She opened her eyes, her father staring at her.

"Wow, you are a really heavy sleeper. I've been trying to wake you up for an hour. It's time to go back to your mothers place." Ian shook his head. "You slept passed breakfast. It's almost noon. Come on squirt. Gather your stuff and let's get you back home." He got up and left the room.

Elsa rubbed her eyes, her head spinning. She stretched, yawning. "Wow, I slept a long time." Elsa climbed out of bed, spread the blanket to make it look neat and got dressed. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair. "What a day that was. So much fun!" Elsa brushed her teeth and put the toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush in her backpack. She was about to walk into the living room when she realized she forgot her pillow. So she went back and grabbed it. All her things gathered, she walked with her father to his car. Not much was said during the car ride. Ian asked about school and Elsa always had to make something up to tell him since she honestly had no clue how school had been going the past few years. Ian didn't get out when they got to her mothers house, so she just waved goodbye and got out of the car. Elsa walked up to the door, hearing some arguing on the other side.

"You didn't tell me your daughter was a possessed freak!"

"She's not a freak!"

"So she is possessed!?"

"No! I don't know! Ian and I never figured that out. We tried everything…"

"Did you try taking her to a damn priest or something?"

"Are you insane?! Do you know what they do to people who show any hint of magic ability? Our neighbors never saw their sister again! Do you think I want to lose my daughter?!"

"No but if you think she's possessed than be a better mother."

"How dare you!" Dianes voice was a bit high and kinda cracked as she spoke.

An awkward silence followed for a few seconds then a door slamming. Elsa stood outside the front door, unsure if she should walk in or not. She turned to glance behind her, seeing her father wave from the car as he backed out. Elsa looked to the ground and turned back to the door. She drew in a deep breath and reached for the knob, only for the door to open and Felix to storm into her. She squeaked and yelped as she fell, hitting the her tailbone on the sidewalk with a dull thud. She groaned and looked up, seeing him staring at her.

_'How rude. He just knocked over a young lady, a child no less, and he's just standing there and staring like a moron.'_ Kiri scoffed.

"The least you could do is watch where you're going, kid."

_'Oh I'm gonna knock this..this…'_ It was clear Kiri was struggling for child friendly words. '_Jerk onto his butt! Manners!'_

Elsa sighed._ 'Calm down Kiri. It was my fault for standing there and doing nothing like an idiot.'_

_'What? You're not to blame.'_

_'Just drop it.' _Elsa grabbed her stuff, stood and walked passed him. She ignored everything else and stormed into her room. What right did this stranger have to say those things? She could tell from there mothers tone that she was hurt which only made Elsa dislike Felix even more. She decided to change her clothes and lay on the bed. It seemed like an hour had passed before there was a knock on the door.

Diane came in, smiling. "Sweetie, I'm going to the store for a few minutes. I'll be back. you be good, okay?" She left before Elsa could reply.

Why had her parents split up? Why was Felix so mean? Why had everything changed? Why, why, why? At least after a long day, Elsa could come home to her parents and have a nice time. But now even that was gone. Her mother was more distant than before, her father was acting like nothing had changed while trying to be the better parent. It was kind of annoying. The only steady thing in Elsas life for the past 3 years had been Kiri acting as a substitute teacher while she was in the castle world. with a sigh, Elsa laid down on the bed. she heard heavy steps and turned away from the door, knowing it was Felix. She expected him to storm into his mothers room, so she was surprised when her door opened.

"Listen here Elsa. You might be mommas little angel but I'm onto you."

She blinked, turning over. "Onto me? What are you talking about?"

"You're the reason your father left. You know that, don't you? I'm not letting some brat who thinks she's possessed or magical drive me away. You just behave yourself and we'll have no problems. I don't like disobedient women or kids."

Elsa frowned, her eyebrows setting into an angry position. "He didn't leave because of me. He told me so!"

"Of course he said that. Like your weak father would have the balls to tell you the truth. You just stay in your place." He stared at her with cold eyes, but not the same kind of cold eyes that Kiri gazed at her with.

"You're so mean! What'd I ever do to you?! You're the one who came into MY life. I didn't have a choice! I heard how you talked to my mom when I was outside. You don't deserve my mom!"

"You disrespectful brat!" Felix backhanded her, leaving a mark.

Elsa didn't turn her head back to look at him. Her closed eyes held angry tears. "I'm disrespectful?" She carefully pronounced the word. "You just hit a child!" She turned her eyes to look back at him, blinking when she saw a little bit of snow swirling around her. "Get out. Now."

Felix stared a few seconds later before Elsas words registered with him. "What?! You dare talk to me like that!" He took a step forward.

Elsa held her hands out in a defensive position. She gasped as snow hit him. Was she doing that? Or was it Kiri? Elsa remembered when Kiri said that she controlled Elsas powers. _'But, Kiri doesn't seem like the kind of person who would protect someone she doesn't like…So, is it me? Is the snow reacting because of my feelings?' _She yelped as she was picked up and held against a wall.

"How dare you use your sorcery on me! You're a freak!"

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, kicking and scratching at his hands. The snow swirling around her became heavier. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"I don't care you freaky brat!" Felix replied.

Elsa heard the front door open and close. "MOMMY!"

"Elsa?!" Dianes voice came back, sounding worried. Elsa heard her mother running toward her room. Elsa looked to her bedroom doorway and saw her mother run in. "PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" Diane ran at Felix. Without hesitation, she reached into the swirling snow and pried at his hands. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Her mother was furious. She got Elsa free and held her close. "Get out of my house now!"

"But the brat-" *SLAP!*

"My daughter is not a brat! Get out of here!" She looked to Elsa. "Go next door. I'll come get you when Felix is gone."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not leaving. Without me, you won't have the money to live here." Felix stood in the doorway.

"Then I'll move somewhere safe!" Diane opened Elsas window and lifted her daughter out of it and into the backyard. "Go."

Elsa blinked, not sure where to go. It was a sunday and most people were at church. So she hid underneath the windowsill, crouched and in a ball. She heard her mother screaming for Felix to get out before she called the cops, forcing him out of Elsas room. Felix would just laugh and bring up how Elsa was the reason he was there in the first place._ 'Is it really me? Did dad leave because of my powers?'_ She looked to her hands then back at the swirling cloud of snow around her. _'Just make it stop, please! I don't want these powers! I never did! Look what the snow has caused! _Elsa jumped, hearing glass breaking and her mother scream. "Mommy!" Elsa climbed back in the window, heading to where the sound came from. It led her to her moms room. Diane was bleeding and there was a broken vase on the floor. The minute Elsa saw it, the snow moved from just around her to swirling all around the floor.

"I don't care how much you hurt me. I won't let you stay and be a hazard to my little Elsa," Diane growled, holding her arm. There was glass shards in her skin.

"Well maybe you're the reason she's a possessed freak. Don't you know women are supposed to listen to their spouse? Be a good christian woman."

"TO HELL WITH CHRISTIANITY! I'M A MOTHER FIRST AND A CHRISTIAN SECOND!" Diane replied. Elsa gasped, her mother never cursed. Diane must have heard and turned. "Elsa! No, get out of here!"

"Oh, that little freak is back is she?" Felix came into Elsas view, holding a large part of a broken vase. As he took one step forward, the snow swirling around the floor started to get heavier and move up.

"Leave my mother alone!" Elsas tears were icy cold as the snow around her worsened. _'Kiri, please. If you can hear me, help me get rid of this jerk! He's hurt me and my mother.'_ She paused for a few seconds, moving to stand in front of her mother. As if reacting to her feelings, the snow swirled around Elsa and her mother. It was now up to Elsas chest as she stood.

"Elsa get out of here!" Diane begged.

"I'll be fine mommy. He won't hurt you or me anymore." Elsa replied, forcing her voice not to shake withe the fear she felt. _'Kiri, please! I know you can hear me! Please, don't let him hit me or my mom again! Use the magic!'_

Felix was getting closer. Elsa was done waiting for Kiri to reply and stood in front of her mother. She refused to move when he told her to. Felix narrowed his eyes and reached to Elsa. Elsa puffed up her chest, fear and adrenaline racing through her heart. "NO!" She grabbed his hand and bit as hard as she could.

"Yow! Why you little…" Felix took hold of her hair and pulled her away from his hand. "How dare you bite me!"

"KIRI!" Elsa screamed, trying to get out of his grip. She could feel hair being pulled out of her skull.

Elsas hand raised and pointed at Felix. He dropped her, stunned. Elsa felt herself stand and keep her hand pointed at Felix. The snow swirling around her and Diane instantly moved to around her arm, completely covering it in a sleeve of white. "You will leave and not return. I hate abusers and cowards who use fear to make people obey them," Elsas voice sounded older as it came out of her mouth.

"You're just a possessed freak Elsa. And a child. You can't talk to an adult like that," Felix replied, taking a few step forward.

Diane looked around the room. "Don't come any closer!" She grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it at him.

It hit his shoulder, cracking and falling to the floor. "You can't hit me, you're just a woman!"

"And you're no good scum! No man with any moral decency lays his hands on a woman or a child!" Diane and Felix looked to Elsa. She looked to Diane. "We'll be fine, mom." Elsa watched as her hands pointed at Felix and the snow around her arms wrapped around him. "Go call the cops. I'll keep him here." Elsa knew it wasn't her talking or moving, yet she was still there. It must have been Kiri. _'Thank you Kiri.'_

'_I may not like you, but I absolutely hate abusers.'_

Elsa watched her hand move and a shot of magic hit Felixs head, knocking him out. Elsa regained control of her body and fell to the floor, crying. The snow that was swirling around and wrapped around Felix disappeared.

_'This way no one will see the snow and take you from your mother. That's another thing I can't stand.'_ Kiri sighed, her voice fading as she went to the castle world. At least that's where Elsa guessed she was going. Elsa buried her face in her hands. This was all too much for her to take.

* * *

_**Yay for updates huh? An so early in the day, no less :D Now just watch, I won't be able to do an update this early again XD Well, hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I'm doing my best to make things clear in this when it comes to Kiri and Elsa both being in control. As always, thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	20. Ignorance Isn't Bliss (Elsa)

_**Wee! Okay So a little update on my life. I had a job interview for the Burger King being built right next door to me. I've got a good shot at getting the job but still, fingers crossed. Anyway, here's chapter 20! Let' see, the only trigger I can think of here is panic attacks. But if you see a trigger in this or any other chapters that I missed, send me a p.m and I'll edit it so that trigger is included as well.**_

* * *

Chapter 20-Ignorance Isn't Bliss (Elsa)

Elsa was still and quiet as the cops arrested Felix for child abuse and domestic assault. She didn't look up from the floor, her eyes were staring at her hands. _'Why was I given this snow magic? What good has it done? It's only caused problems for me. Why? Where did it come from? I don't want it!'_ She clenched her hands to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Diane leaned down beside Elsa, a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay baby girl. He's gone. I've pressed charges on him."

Elsa only sighed, consumed by one thought. "Mom, why do I have this magic? It's only caused problems…"

Diane sighed. "I really can't say why sweetie. But this time, it helped us." She took her daughter in her arms, squeezing her as tight as she could without hurting her. "He's not coming back, I promise. I'm sorry this happened on your birthday. To make it up, do you want to go somewhere? Anywhere at all, your choice.

Elsa blinked, a little sniffle wrinkling her nose. "Can we go to Kongeparken Family Park? I've heard about it on t.v."

Diane smiled. "Of course sweetie. Today is all about you and your birthday." Diane got some tissue from the bathroom and wiped her daughters nose. "Let's go have some fun."

Elsa nodded and slowly stood, still a bit shaky from the situation. She walked out with her mother to her car and got in, playing with her hair. So many things had just happened. Elsa had been hurt by an adult, her mother came to help, then they fought and she got hurt…Elsas eyes widened. "Mom! Are you okay? You were bloody and stuff!"

Diane blinked, surprised by her daughters random outburst. "Yeah, I'm alright. When the cops came, they took care of my arm. Don't worry about me. Today is all about you and celebrating your birthday!"

Elsa wasn't convinced on the smile her mom gave her. _'I think I just ruined moms happiness…Again…'_ Guilt settled in her heart as they drove. She was feeling like crap. First her parents split up and now her moms boyfriend had just been arrested. And why? Because of her. Even if she was told it wasn't her fault, that's how she felt. _'Maybe if I was normal this stuff wouldn't happen. Then maybe the people around me would be happy.' _She paused for a second. _'I'm too young to be thinking these things, aren't I?' _She did her best not to think while they drove to the theme park. It was a long drive. Her mom stopped at McDonalds for a mid-afternoon munch. Elsa was given a cheeseburger with fries, apple slices and a small sprite. She didn't play in the play place, saving her energy for the theme park. She was excited as they got closer. It was the only park she knew of that let you make your own chocolate! And Elsa LOVED her chocolate! She looked at the radio clock, seeing it was 2:24 pm. She had so long to have fun. After 10 minutes, they were at Kongeparken. Elsa could hardly wait. Diane paid for them to get in and Elsa ran into the park. "Oh wow!" Her heart raced with excitement, the previous events soon being pushed into a dark corner of her mind.

"What would you like to do first, Elsa?"

Elsa ran to the directory map and looked at it. "Oh! Can we go on Spinnvidle?"

Diane looked at the map. "Sure. Let's go. Looks like it's not too far from us." She took her daughters hand and led her to the ride. "Do you think you'll be tall enough?" She asked, lining Elsa up with the height stand.

"She can go on as long as you go with her," the ride operator smiled.

"YAY!" Elsa bounced up and down, grabbing her moms hand and running into the line. "This will be so much fun!" She bounced a little, waiting for the ride to stop and let off its current riders. She wasn't too far form the front so when the ride did stop Elsa was able to go on with the next bunch.

"Are you ready?" Diane asked, taking her daughter to a seat and latching her in, sitting in the seat ned to her.

"I WAS BORN READY!" Elsa giggled. Diane smiled as the last of the seats were filled. The ride operator gave the usual spiel about staying seated, keeping hand and feet inside the ride, blah blah blah. Elsa cheered as the seats were lifted and the ride started to spin everyone. Her cheers soon turned to screams, as she was bold enough to look and see how high she was. Elsa went between fear and thrill as the ride went on, hobbling out of her seat when it was finally over. She leaned on a gate, dizzy. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

Diane smiled. "No sweetie. You might throw up. What ride do you want to go on next?"

Elsa looked around for another directory and spotted one. She walked to it, looking at all the attractions. "Uh, how about this one?"

"Brumletoget? Sure. A nice train ride would be good for you after such a dizzying ride." She walked with her daughter to the ride.

Elsa was excited. She was having a day at another fun park. Sh eloped around to see if she would notice anyone there she might recognize from her kindergarten days, but doubted it. Diane stayed behind as the line of kids was led into the train. She was led into a middle car with a bunch of kids, some of them older than her. Her stomach sank when they all just stared at her. She turned her head to look out the window, trying to ignore a few whispers in the train car.

"Hey girl! Why's your hair white?"

Elsa sighed, ignoring it.

"Hey! I asked you a question." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes sat next to her. "Are you listening? Are you deaf? Are you stupid?"

_'Conceal, don't feel,'_ Elsa thought, resisting the urge to punch the girl in the jaw. _'Conceal, don't feel.'_

"Hey guys, I think this kid is deaf!"

"Really? So we can talk about her freaky hair and not worry," said another girls voice.

"Well what if she reads lips? I know deaf adult who does that," sad a boy.

"She's ignoring us, so that's not even a problem," said the girl beside Elsa as she returned to her original seat. "Do you think she's related to Elsa Swan?"

"She might be. What if she has the same ice powers?"

"I think that'd be cool!"

"Hey do you think she'd freeze everything?"

"Wait guys. What if she just really bugged her parents to dye her hair white? I mean look at her. She's not as pale as Elsa Swan. And her eyebrows are blonde. Definitely a dye job. She just wanted to dye her hair white for the attention."

"Oh my god what a poser!"

"Such a fake!"

"How stupid! Who would want that attention? Doesn't she know how bad Elsa Swan was?"

_'Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't. Feel. It.' _Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tune them out. Ignorance wasn't bliss. _'Is this ride almost over? I want off…'_ She made a huge effort to try and tune out the laughter of the other kids as they kept talking about how fake she was. It was getting on her nerves. When the ride was over, Elsa stood and started walking out, one of the kids in the train car tripping her. She squeaked only a little until she fell face first onto the ground.

"Elsa!" Diane ran up to her. "Are you okay baby girl?"

"Elsa? Her name is Elsa? Is her mom sick in the head?"

"Who names their kid after an evil queen?"

Elsa had had enough. They could make fun of her but not her mom. She stood, wiping the blood from her nose and turned to them. "SHUT UP! My name is Elsa because I'm her great great great granddaughter! My hair is white for that reason, too! And f.y.i, next time someone is ignoring you, don't assume they're deaf and trash talk them! I'm not desperate for attention, I hate that my hair is white!" The kids stared back at her as she snapped. "As for ice magic, unless you want to find out the wrong way, I suggest you shut up!" Tears streamed down her face as she turned and stormed away. She wiped her nose again, sighing heavily.

"Elsa, slow down! We need to get you to a bathroom." Diane grabbed Elsas hand, quickly jerking back. "Your hand is so cold!"

That made Elsa pause and look at her hand. It was paler than usual, little snowflake patterns on it. She gasped and quickly clutched her hands to her chest, going to the park directory. "Let's get my nose taken care of," she murmured. She followed the path the directory had showed her to get to the bathroom. Her mother followed, and once inside started cleaning up her daughter.

"Elsa, are you okay? It's unusual for you to talk like that."

She stared at the floor. "The kids I rode with were talking mean about me. They said I was a fake and my hair was dyed and I just wanted attention. I didn't really care about that. But when they heard you call my name, they said you were sick in the head. I don't like people making fun of you mom."

"Sweetie, I appreciate you defending me, but it's not necessary. Just pretend you don't hear them, okay?" Diane smiled as she finished wiping off her daughter scrapes and nose. "Let's o have some fun. How about we make some chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Elsas eyes widened. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Okay hon. Just pretend that earlier never happened." Diane took her hand and led Elsa to the Freia Chocolate Factory in the park.

Elsa was more than happy to fill out a teddy bear casting with chocolate and watch it chill. She had never made her own chocolate before so it was exciting and fascinating. When the bears were done chilling, elsa happily grabbed hers and ate it. "Oh my god that was delicious!"

Diane smiled. "I'm glad it was."

Elsa went to the directory to see what thy could do next. "We should have gotten a park map or something," she mumbled.

_"Yeah but freaks don't get maps."_ A voice right next to her said.

"Huh?" She looked around for the voice, but only her mother was beside her. And it wasn't her mother who had wait that. "Mom, did you hear that?"

"Hear what sweetie?"

"Someone said freaks don't get maps…"

You're just hearing things baby girl. Calm down okay? What do you want to do next?"

"Uh…let's see…"

_"Freaks can't have fun."_

_"You don't deserve to be here. We know what you did to Hans. And we won't forgive you."_

_"You shouldn't even be allowed out of the house. Snowfreak."_

"There it is again! The voice keeps saying mean things to me!" Elsa frowned and looked around, yet still the only person beside her was her mother.

"Just ignore it, Elsa. It's probably the wind or something.." Diane replied, rubbing her head.

_"Ha, look at you. Hearing voices. Can't you tell you're going crazy? You should just leave while you can. Head for the safety of your home. That's the only place a freak like you would be accepted. The only place you're welcome."_ Now laughter accompanied the voice.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Elsa held her head, her eyebrows dropping to form an angry expression.

Diane now leaned down beside her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Can't you hear them mom? They're laughing and saying such mean things! How can you not hear them?"

Diane was puzzled. "Um, let's go home Elsa. Maybe this is too much excitement for you." She grabbed Elsas hand and took her out of the park.

The voice Elsa heard kept getting louder and softer, calling her a freak, a mistake, unwanted, unloved. The laughter never changed in volume, only in pitch. It would be gentle then harsh and mocking. It drove Elsa to tears. She covered her face as she was put in the car and her mother drove home. Elsa open dyer eyes a few times, once to check the time on the radio clock. It was going on 7 pm. Passed dinner time. But she wasn't hungry. When Diane stopped at a restaurant to get food, Elsa declined. Her mother bought her a meal anyway but Elsa just poked at it with her fork. The voices were soft now, telling her she didn't deserve to be eating the food. The laughter was gone. "I'm tired. Can we just go home?"

Diane gave her daughter a puzzled look but nodded. "Alright. You do have school tomorrow so I suppose we can."

School. _'Oh no. Hans. Did he go to junior high too? I hope so. I don't want to deal with him. I can't deal with him. Or anybody actually. I've been in the castle for three years and I don't know how to talk to people. Will anyone notice the difference? I do act way different then Kiri. Maybe I can just pass it off as being sick.' _Elsa sighed, knowing that there would be some kind of bad things to deal with at school. They left the restaurant and got back in the car. It took a little over an hour to get home. Once they got home, Elsa got out of the car and went straight to her bathroom to shower. _'White hair, my name is Elsa…Why do I have her hair? Why was I named after her? Even my name causes problems. Well, it couldn't get any worse, right?'_ As she showered, she let the water wash off the stress of the day. too tired to even care, the young girl dressed in her pajamas and laid down on the bed. Fr once, she fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Yay for updates! Anyway, not much to say at the end of this chapter. Maybe a look at things from Dianes end in the next chapter? Idk yet though. Though we might just see Anna, finally! Well, as always, thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	21. Socially Impaired (Meet Anna)

_**Hey guys! You excited for Anna to make her appearance? Well here ya go! I did warn in the beginning that Anna would come into this in an unusual way. I'm not really sure how to label this trigger. This chapter has panic attacks, social anxiety and alter creation. So those are the possible triggers here. Without further ado, chapter 21!**_

* * *

Chapter 21-Socially Impaired (Meet Anna)

Elsa was gently woken up the next day. It was a nice change. She yawned and stretched, her mothers voice telling her to get ready for school. She blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes. "Do I have to go? It's gonna suck! I don't know how to talk to people!" Which was true. She'd had no interaction with people for years. How did one even socialize?

"It's a new semester. A new course. You have to go or you won't get your schedule." Diane stood. "Get dressed and come out for breakfast. We're leaving in 45 minutes." She walked out.

_'Elsa, just go along with what others tell you that you've done. They don't know about me. No one does. So if they say you did something last semester, run with it.'_

_'Okay, but what about talking with people? I have no idea how to be a social person.'_

_'Don't worry about that. Most of the people left you alone because they were too afraid to talk to you. A lot of people are off put by your hair and well, your name doesn't really help. so don't worry about being social. Melody and Mandy usually stop by after school to talk to you so they're the only people you need to worry about.'_

_'If you say so,' _Elsa sighed. She wasn't looking forward to being around people. She was still depressed over what happened with Felix and the voices at the theme park. She couldn't really remember why, but the thought of going back to school after so long filled her dread and slightly scared her. _'What happened that was so bad? Why can't I remember?'_ No matter how hard she tried, Elsa couldn't get passed a mental black veil of mist. the more she pushed on the veil in her mind, the more her head would hurt. _'I think I'll stop before I get a bad headache.'_ She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. finding her brush on the counter, she brushed out her hair, tying it into a sideways ponytail. Next she brushed her teeth, then stared at the mirror. _'It's still my own body so why do I feel like it's someone else's?'_ Having not really been in the outer world for 3 years, she felt like she had grown accustomed to another body; being in her own felt strange. It was hard to wrap her head around. She shook her head and walked to her closet, dressing into a green dress with a gold waist ribbon and short sleeves. It was spring so why not? Spring. Why did the season feel strange to her? She chewed her lip, trying to think of something that could help her place it. Nothing came to mind. Elsa sighed and grabbed her backpack by the closet, heading out into the living room. Her mother was waiting at the breakfast table. "Mom, I heard Felix say that you wouldn't have enough money to live here. Does that mean we'll have to move?"

Diane sighed and looked to Elsa with forlorn eyes. "Yes. A the end of this week, we'll have to move. I can't afford the monthly rent in this house alone. And the lease will be over next week. We have no choice. We'll probably be moving into a 2 bedroom apartment closer to your school. That way you can walk to and from school, which will save money that can be used to pay bills."

"Oh." Was Elsas only reply.

_"See? Even she knows you don't deserve this house. It's not Felix who kept you here, not at all. Your mother put up with you. and then you went and ruined her happiness-again. So now, to punish you, she's taking you from the neighborhood you grew up in. How does it feel?"_

_'I'm not listening you. You only make me feel bad about things I can't control.'_

_"Like your snow magic?"_

Elsa quietly gasped, her eyes widening a little. She sat in place, shocked. _'How do you know about that?'_

_"Oh I know all your secrets. Like you blame yourself for your parents divorce. You blame yourself for Felix leaving. And now you blame yourself for moving."_

_'Just…Just leave me alone!'_ Elsa buried her face in her hands, trying to ignore the voice. Unfortunately, due to what it had said, Elsa lost her appetite. The chocolate chip pancakes no longer looked appetizing. She pushed her plate away and left the table. "I'll be by the car." Elsa put one of her backpack straps on her shoulder and walked out into the front yard, sitting by the car. How did this new voice know about what she felt? Who was it this time? It didn't sound like Kiri, or any girl she knew. Maybe it was just her imagination toying with her guilt? Was that possible? With imagination, nearly anything was possible, so maybe? A long sigh parted her lips. She turned, hearing her mom walk out.

"Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded and got in the car after it was unlocked. Diane tried to talk to her, but all Elsa could hear was this mean new voice of guilt in her mind. It made her ears ring, her heart sink and her stomach flip. _"You're nothing but a mistake." "No one cares about you." "Freaks like you don't deserve to live." "You don't deserve such anise mom. All you've done is hurt her." "What kind of child breaks up their parents?" "You're just a useless little child. You deserted your family for three years. You don't deserve anything!"_ She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her hands to her chest. _'Just ignore it, Elsa. that mean voice doesn't know you. It doesn't know anything!' "You'd like think that wouldn't you? Nothing is off limits to me, not even your own mind." _Luckily they arrived at the school and she could take her thoughts off of the mean ambiguous voice she was hearing. With a slight nod, she got out of the car and went to the principals office to get her new schedule. Instantly, things felt way different. Kids no longer whispered as she walked by. Instead, they scattered and avoided eye contact. _'How did Kiri act to make the kids react this way to me? Was she mean? I wish I could fix that, but I don't know how to talk to people.' _Elsa stood in line and waited to get her schedule. When she got hers, she left the office and walked the campus before the bell rang. At least she could get a general idea of where her new classes were. She found her first class and sat in a desk in the back while the teacher got papers together. A few other kids came in, noticing her.

"Hey girl! What's you name?" Asked a blonde haired girl who looked a little younger than her.

_'Uh oh, someones talking to me. What do I do? Kiri said no one would talk to me…'_

"Are you okay? You look kinda freaked out. Why don't you smile? I bet you have a pretty smile."

Elsa blinked, not really sure how to react. She averted her eyes, feeling more awkward than she ever had. _'I wish I knew how to talk to people…'_

"Oh come on. I'm trying to be a nice girl here. I'm Shaylinn. You have pretty hair."

_'This girl talks a lot. How is it so easy for her?'_

"Well, if you talk or not is alright. You make a good listener. So yeah I just transferred here from another school and I'm kinda nervous but excited.

_'A transfer? That explains why she doesn't act the same way as the other kids here. Surely that'll change. I'm sure someone will make this girl stay away from me like all the others do. I really wish I could just be home schooled.'_ She looked to the girl called Shaylinn for a few seconds before dropping her eyes again. _'She seems really nice but I don't know what to do or say. How do I make friends?' "You don't deserve friends." 'What? Yes I do. Just shut up and go away!'_ Elsa turned her attention to the blonde girl again.

"So yeah my mom is pretty cool and all."

_'Was she seriously talking this whole time? Wow.'_

"Hey, don't talk to that girl. She's the schools Snowfreak."

_'And there it is.' _Elsa looked in the direction the voice came from. Who was that? She didn't recognize the boy.

"Who are you? I'm Shaylinn. I'm new here."

"Names Francis. And it's obvious you're new here. No one talks to Snowfreak Elsa, there. She doesn't say a word to anyone and acts all grown up and like she's better than anyone."

"Well Francis, I like to make my own opinion of people. So shut up. I'll talk to her if I want to or not. Why call her snowfreak? Elsa is her name, use it."

"Why the nickname? Duh, look at her. Her hair is white and her skin is so pale! My brother Hans actually gave her that name."

"I don't care who gave it to her. I was raised to be nice to people and learn about someone before I decide how to treat them. Obviously you lead, what my mom would call, a she eps life. Now shoo!" Shaylinn waved her hands away from her and Elsa. She sat back down and turned to Elsa. "So your name is Elsa?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I like it. It reminds me of that queen Elsa Swan. And she was really pretty and have an awesome gift!"

"Elsa Swan…is my great great great grandmother. I'm, I'm named for her," Elsa mumbled. Her fingers messed with her ponytail. She wouldn't make eye contact with Shaylinn. Her voice sounded like she was being nice but for all she knew, Shaylinn could be giving her a mean face.

"Really? That's so cool! That explains the white hair. I like your hair. It's pretty."

Whatever Shaylinn was going to blab about next was cut off by the bell. Shaylinn smiled and turned around as the students slowly filed in. As the lesson was taught, Elsa found herself barely able to focus. Why was Shaylinn being so nice to her? She had just learned about her nickname and her family. Wouldn't someone else be treating her badly after all that? She got lost in her thoughts and before she knew it, recess had come. Elsa quickly walked out alone, trying to avoid everyone. Especially Shaylinn. Elsa didn't want to get too close to someone only to be hurt when that person was turned against her. She sat in a shaded corner of the playground, watching the other kids play. She crossed her feet and stared at the sky. It felt so odd to be back in the real world. After so long living in a castle and not having to worry about anything, it was now switched. She had to get used to it again.

"There you are Elsa!" Shaylinns voice made Elsa jump. "My bad, didn't mean to scare you. Come on, I made some other friends here. I'm sure they'll like you, too. I told them how you were nice to me and talked to me. They didn't believe me but whatever." Shaylinn reached down ad grabbed her hand, pulling Elsa up with both her hands. She dragged her to an open field by the jungle gym and stopped. "See guys? Told you she'd come." Elsa looked to the other kids. There was a brunette boy, a black haired girl and brunette girl. Shaylinn pointed at the brunette boy. "This is Victor. The black haired girl is Shauna and the girl next to her is Megan. Guys, this is ELSA." Shaylinn put emphasis on her name. "Not Snowfreak, but Elsa. She was the first person to talk to me. She's actually a nice girl."

"Well, let's talk then." Megan crossed her arms as she sat on the grass. "So Elsa, how did you get your name?"

"I'm, I'm related to Elsa Swan…" Elsa kept her eyes on her shoes as she talked.

"Do you have her magic?" Victor sat too.

"Hey now, that's a stupid question!" Shauna spoke up. "Everyone knows that Elsa Swan never had kids so of course she doesn't!"

'I wish I could be as sure as you, Shauna,' Elsa played with her ponytail. She sat on her legs and stared at the ground, hands clenched to her chest.

"Why do you have your hands like that?" Shaylinn looked to Elsa.

"U-uh, nervous habit, I guess…" Elsa murmured. 'I really don't wanna be here…I don't know how to talk to kids, even if I am a kid…'

"So Elsa," Victor stretched, "what's your favorite subject?"

"I really don't know…" She bit her lip, hands still at her chest.

"You don't? Well mine is reading. All the cool books we get to read. It's like a movie in my head!"

"I like art, myself," Shauna added.

"I prefer recess," Megan sighed. "It's he only time we got to really have fun and play. what about you Shaylinn?"

"I don't know either. I mean, I just started here so I gotta see how stuff goes, you know?" She turned to Elsa, who was now playing with her ponytail again and avoiding eye contact. "What's wrong Elsa?"

"I really don't wanna be here…"

"Why? Victor asked. "You don't like us?"

"No, it's not that. Not that at all. I just, I don't know. I'm not sure how to talk…"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"It's not hard to talk at all, people do it all the time," Shauna waved her hand.

"Guys, maybe it's cause no one talk dot her before us. I mean, I've heard how she wouldn't talk to anyone cause they were mean. So maybe she's just super shy."

"Y-yeah. That's it…" Elsa jumped on that. It made the most sense. The other kept talking and asking her about stuff. She would just shrug and look away. Eventually, the focus of the conversation shifted to her. Elsa felt herself retracting more and more into a mental shell s they asked about her, her parents, if she like dot do anything. They meant well, but Elsa just didn't have the skills or confidence to interact with them. She felt anxiety creeping over her like the shadow of a cloud over the sun. _"They just want to learn about you so they can use it against you. You're at least smart enough to understand that."_ Now the mean ambiguous voice was back. _'Who are you?!' "It doesn't matter who I am. I just know what these kids really want. And that's to take you down. They know about your magic. Why else would they take so much interest in your life?" 'That's not true! They don't know about my magic! Only my parents know!' "Believe what you want in your little fairy tail world, child. But I know the truth. And so do they."_ And like that the voice was gone. It hadn't helped her anxiety any. Now she was bordering on crying again. She glanced up, seeing the 4 kids who were blabbering away and asking questions, making guesses about the answers. What was behind them? She saw vague figures moving about, pointing at her. Some had terrified faces, others were laughing. What were they? Why were they there? She shut her eyes tight and ignored them. The laughing faded and Elsa peeked her eyes open. The figures were gone. She quickly put her eyes back on the ground.

"Come on Elsa, talk. Say something. Anything." Shaylinn stared at her, along with the other 3.

Elsa gulped and only stared wide eyed as they kept trying to make her talk. But she couldn't. There was a lump in her throat and it wasn't moving. Fear, anxiety, insecurity. Her heart raced. _'I…I need to be social. I do. Why is it so hard? Why can't I just talk like a normal kid?!'_ She kept trying to force herself to talk but it didn't do any good. *RRRRIIIIINNNNGG!*_ 'Saved by the bell.'_ Elsa quickly stood and left the group speechless, hurrying inside. She forced herself to focus on the lesson about writing in cursive, not watching the time so it would fly by. When the final bell rang, Elsa stuffed everything inner backpack and nearly ran form the room. She couldn't handle talking to people. It was too much. she didn't know how to talk to people. why was it so hard for those 4 to understand? She didn't want to be with them to begin with. That was why she sat alone in the first place. She was near the parking lot when Shaylinn caught up to her.

"Where are you going? Let's hang out after school! I'll go meet your mom!" Shaylinn walked with Elsa.

_'What! No, go away! I don't want you to come home with me!'_ Elsa bit her lip, not sure how to voice her thoughts. She got to the parking lot and saw her ons car. With a heavy sigh, she walked up. "Um, mom, this is Shaylinn."

Diane smiled. "Hello Shaylinn."

"Hi Elsas mom. Is it alright if I come over? I wanna get to know Elsa."

"If it's alright with your parents." Diane replied. Shaylinn ran off and came back a few minutes later. "Yep. All clear."

"Come on in." Diane unlocked the back door and the girls got in. Shaylinn kept blabbering about her first day at the new school and how Elsa was the first person to talk to her and blah blah blah. Elsa just played with her ponytail, her breath a little quick. Home had been the las place she was are from everyone, but now even that was gone. Her heart beat picked up again, her slightly subsided anxiety coming back.

When they got to her house, Elsa led Shaylinn inside and to her room. Shaylinn looked around, amazed. "Wow! Your room is so cool!"

"I, I guess…" Elsa sat on her bed, staring at the floor.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Shaylinn asked, standing inches from Elsa.

_'Personal space!'_ Elsa backed up a little on her bed. "No. You're, you're right. I'm…I'm very shy…" She looked away from Shaylinn, desperately wishing someone more friendly and talkative was in her place. _'Why did she have to follow me home? Why did mom agree? Why can't I just be normal and talk with her?! What's wrong with me!?' "Everything is wrong with you."_ Now the voice was back. Her anxiety piqued, reaching a point that Elsa couldn't hide anymore. "SHUT UP!" She snapped. The voice had pushed her over the edge. Something just snapped in her heart as she felt her anxiety take over.

"Wh-what?!"

Elsa blinked. "Did, did I say that out loud?" She looked to Shaylinn with wide eyes.

"Yeah. But, no one was talking."

Elsa felt ridiculous and embarrassed. "Really? I could have sworn…Nevermind." She looked away, turning her head away from Shaylinn. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard shouting…" Elsa lied, sighing heavily. She turned her head away again, feeling her face flush red.

Shaylinn tilted her head. "Uh ok? So uh what do you do here for fun?"

"I like, uh, to draw…" Elsa looked to her sketchbook on the desk.

"Neat!" Shaylinn walked over to the desk and flipped through the sketchbook.

_'Don't do that!'Please! Why can't I just be, what's that word, char-is-mat-ic?'_ Elsa thought. "Please, I'd like it if you didn't just look through my things." Elsa blinked. She just spoke. But, she didn't at the same time. And that voice sounded nothing like Kiri. Now Elsa bit her lip, confused.

"Oh okay. So what else do you like doing?"

"Well," Elsa felt herself getting off the bed. "I like making new friends!" Her body moved into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her hands moved to the ponytail and took out the hair tie. "Hey wanna braid my hair with me? I like to wear pigtail braids."

Shaylinn walked over with a smile. "Sure!" The girls braided her hair.

"Thanks!" Elsa felt herself moving back onto the bed and kick off her shoes. "I like making new friends. You never know what interesting things you can get into when you meet new people!" _'What the snow is going on here! I'm not talking or moving! Who is doing this! Kiri, is this you? Wait, it can't be Kiri. Kiri doesn't like kids; she barely tolerates me. Who is doing this? It's not me!'_ Elsa felt her anxiety get mixed in with happiness. _'Happy? I'm not happy! What's going on!? I don't want this! I don't! Shaylinn will just prove to be a another mean person! Why am I talking to her?!'_ Elsa couldn't make her face do an angry face to express her feelings. _'WHAT!? I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY FACE! Now I'm slightly scared…It's not Kiri. What's going on? Is this a ghost? Oh god no…'_ No matter how hard she tried, Elsa couldn't move her body or face. She couldn't stop her voice from talking about how she liked to dance and eat chicken sandwiches. _'What? I don't like any of that! No! Stop it voice! Stop lying about me! Brain make it stop!'_ Fright came over Elsa. _'No. No. I'm running off. I know where I'll be safe.'_ Elsa envisioned the castle of her inner world and put her effort into going there. Weightlessness, relief. Feelings of happiness and enthusiasm detaching from her. Elsa sighed heavily of relief. She walked from the dark patch in her mind to the castle. She walked into the den, seeing Kiri staring out a window. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Kiri replied.

Confused, Elsa looked out the same window. she gasped, seeing herself with Shaylinn. But she wasn't supposed to be moving. "Why is my body still moving if I'm here?"

Kiri sighed heavily, turning an irritated gaze to Elsa. "There's another one. She skipped about earlier, saying her name was Anna and she couldn't wait to meet new people."

"Another one? I don't understand…"

"Indeed," Kiri walked away from the window. "She seems to be the charismatic side of you that you never kept."

Elsa stared out the window, watching her body move and talk. _'Another one…_' She sighed, her shoulders suddenly feeling like gravity increased tenfold. Watching herself was a mind dizzying experience, as it usually was. Her head started aching again, a dull pain behind her eyes. She turned from the window. _'Anna…' _

Elsa sat on the floor, holding her head. It ached and she felt her stomach turn. "Another one…" Confused, Elsa clutched her hands to her chest. What did that mean?

* * *

_**And a wild Anna has appeared XD Told you guys she would appear in an unusual way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you in the next one! Thanks for reading/faving/following! **_

_**p.s if you see typos, p.m with the sentence it's in so I can fix it.**_


	22. Where The Lines Overlap (Anna, Elsa)

_**Sorry for the wait guys. Life has just been a pile of shit cakes and the words stopped for a while. Before this chapter starts, I want to explain a thing to you guys. With Dissociative Identity Disorder, there are instances where the alter thinks they are the core, unaware they are an alter. Alters can also have their own physical/mental issues. Anna is said described alter. Anna has paranoia and bulimia. She won't exactly be true her Disney self. Why? This is my work and my depiction. So there. Also, alters can have implanted, or fake, memories in their brain of times in their lives. It's common in the core as well as the disorder develops. Hope it will all make sense. With that explained, onto triggers. A slight bit of identity confusion and bulimia are this chapters triggers. Enjoy reading! *Still wishing this damn site allowed for fancy fonts so it would be easy for you guys to tell who's talking/thinking.***_

* * *

Chapter 22-Where The Lines Overlap

**Elsa stared out the mysterious castle window of her inner world. "Kiri, how did Anna come about?"

Kiri looked to Elsa from her chair in the den. "How? The same way I did. You."

"Me?"

"You're too young to understand it now, but someday you'll know. It's very complicated to explain." Kiri sighed, her usual voice tone having a hint of irritation to it. "For now, just accept it. She's here and there's nothing we can do about it."

Elsa walked into the den and sat on the other chair. "I don't understand. I thought it was only us."

"So did I but apparently your subconscious had other plans." Kiri retorted. "But she's here and we have to deal with it."

Elsa nodded. "I guess." She sighed, still confused. Her eyes wandered back to the window she was at earlier. Her curiosity grew, and Elsa found herself going back to watch what was going on.**

"So, Shaylinn, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I love to go horse back riding! Sure, I'm only allowed to ride on a small pony but it's still just as fun! Oh and I love swimming too!"

_'What is this Anna girl doing? I'm not a a social person? Doesn't she know that?'_

_'No, Elsa. Anna doesn't have a clue about you at all.'_ Kiri replied.

_'Why not? You do.'_

Elsa heard Kiri sigh. _'She knows nothing of you. She doesn't know about me either. I wasn't home when she came around. And she was on her way out when I came back. But it makes no difference to me if she knows about me. I could care less. She's…eccentric and optimistic. I don't like it.'_

Elsa sighed and continued watching, only to see Anna staring at a mirror. _'What's she doing?'_

"Hey Shaylinn, do I look sick? I keep hearing two other chicks voices in my head and it's kinda freaking me out."

Shaylinn walked over, looking at Elsa who was really Anna in control of Elsas body. "Nah, you loo fine to me. But voices? Hm, maybe it's just your imagination being bored and trying to make things interesting."

"Well, maybe. But they were talking about me. Like, like they know me."

"Well of course they'll know you, silly! They're in your head!" Shaylinn smiled.

The girl blinked. "I guess you're right. Say, how long has my hair been white?"

Shaylinn stared at her confused. "What do you mean? It's been white since I first saw you."

"Are, are you sure? Cause I'm a red head. I'm so pale! I think I'm coming down with something. You should probably go home. If I'm sick I don't wanna get you sick."

"Aww! I'd rather stay and play with you some more but I don't wanna get sick. I'll go ask your mom if I can use your phone and get my mom to pick me up." Shaylinn skipped out of the room.

Anna, in Elsas body, stared at herself in the mirror. _'Where are my freckles? My red hair? My light tanned skin?! My teal eyes!? Why am I in this body? It isn't mine! Is this a dream? It has to be. Why am I so short? How old is this body? What's going on?'_ Anna felt herself being to panic. Now that she looked at herself more, she realized just how different everything was. "This isn't my room. Where's my horse posters, the cat pillow? Where am I? How did I get here?" Shaylinn poked her head in the door, saying she was leaving. "Oh ok! I'll see you at school tomorrow." Shaylinn waved before leaving and Anna went to the bed, laying down. "I can't wrap my head around this. Aren't I supposed to be taller? Did I shrink? Maybe I can ask to dye my hair red. That'd be good enough for me, for now." She jumped from the bed and went looking for who she believed was her mom. Anna found Diane in the living room, going over different papers. "Hey mom, I have a question."

"Sure, hon, what's up?"

"Could I dye my hair red?" _'It should be red anyway, I really don't know why it's white to begin with.'_

Diane blinked at who she believed was Elsa. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in it. We can do that after school tomorrow."

"Thanks. And can I ask something else?" She looked to Diane, tilting her head. "How old am I?"

Diane raised a brown eyebrow. "You're nine, Elsa."

Elsa, really Anna, stumbled back. "N-nine?! What! I'm younger?!"

Diane stared at Elsa. "No, your birthday was yesterday. You're older. Are you feeling alright?"

The young girl stared at Diane. "I'm not sure. I'm so pale I might be."

"Let's get you into bed then." Diane stood and took 'Elsa' to her room. "You just lay in bed. I'll make some soup for you to eat and come test your temperature later." Diane scooted the girl into bed.

"Okay. Thanks." The girl turned over and sighed, wrapping in the fuzzy blanket. After Diane left, she started playing with the ends of her braids. _'I really don't understand this. My hair should be red, I should be 13, I should have freckles and a fair skin tone. Why don't I? What body am I in? This isn't my body, I know that much. I'm kinda scared.'_

_'How do you think I feel? You just popped up out of nowhere and took my body.'_ Elsas voice echoed in Annas thoughts.

"Who's there?" Anna sat up, looking around for the voice she heard.

_'I'm the girl whose body you're in. And I would like it back. I act nothing like you act.'_

"This isn't your body, it's mine. You're the one in my head. Get out!" Anna replied.

_'I was here first! You get out!'_

_'Elsa, you'll only make it worse. Come.' _Kiris voice joined Elsas and Anna heard steps fading away in her mind.

"What the hell? Who was that?! Why are they in my head?! Why did I hear footsteps!? What's going on?!" She turned over onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow, frustrated. Rolling back onto her back, she looked at the figure of the body she was in. "I'm so fat! I need to do something about that. But I'm hungry. I'll just eat the soup, wait a little bit and make myself throw it up. Give it enough time to kinda digest so I still get the nutrients." She sighed and put the blanket over herself, a little grossed out by the chubby body she was in. "This seriously isn't my body. But it has to be if I'm in it. And if I'm gonna be in this body, it's gonna look like me, thin frame and all." She laid in bed, staring out the window. Her eyelids slowly closed and before she knew it, she was being woken up for a soup dinner with 7 Up to help ease it down. A thermometer was stuck in her mouth before she ate.

Diane sighed and pulled it out when it beeped. "Hm, your temperature is normal. Maybe it's just a stomach bug. Eat up and I'll come back in a little while for the dishes."

Anna nodded and sat up. She looked to the soup. "I'd rather have a chicken sandwich and some chocolate but I suppose this will have to do." She sniffed the soup and brought a spoonful to her lips, tasting it. "Not bad." She ate it in a few minutes, drinking the soda afterward. She laid back on the bed and looked at the clock. It read 5:23 pm. _'Ok, at 6 I'll go in the bathroom.'_ Anna sighed and played with the ends other braids. _'__Who were those voices? Why were they saying those things? Am I okay? Maybe I should go to a doctor. Why am I nine? I'm thirteen. Did I only imagine that I was 13? No, that's impossible. I know I'm 13. Did I go back in time? Why is my hair white? This is seriously freaking me out!' She put her hands over her face and groaned. 'What is going on?'_

Diane walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. "Are you feeling any better Elsa?"

Anna stared. _'There's that name again.'_ "Who?" She blinked, looking around. "Me? My name is Anna."

Diane stared at Elsa. "No, I named you Elsa. I think a doctors appointment is in order." She got up and walked out.

Anna ran her hands through her hair and went to the bathroom, staring in the mirror. _'Who am I? How did I get here? Where's my body? Am I trapped in a nightmare? I must be. I have to wake up. Wake up, wake up wake up!'_ She turned the sink on, turning the hot water knob. She cupped her hands to collect water and splashed her face. "Wake up!" She put her hands on the counter and leaned forward, staring at the foreign reflection. White hair, blue eyes, 9 years old, chubby figure. It felt like she was a ghost possessing a body chosen for her. Without a word, Anna closed the door and leaned over the toilet. "Time to thin this body up," she mumbled. Anna put her finger down her throat until she felt herself gagging. A few more times and Anna was puking up the soup and soda. she anted and stood up slowly, flushing the toilet.

_'What'd you do that for?! There was no need to throw up that food! It was good wasn't it?'_

"You again! Stop talking! This is my life! Not yours!"

_'It's my life! You're the one who was made up to be in it! Stop throwing up!'_

"You can't tell me what to do! You're just a voice in my head!" Anna bushed her teeth and stormed out of the bathroom. "Go away! My life!" She flopped onto the bed and wrapped up in the blanket.

_'You can't tell me what to do! It's my body you're in! You have to listen to me!'_

_'Elsa, stop it. Anna doesn't have a clue about it. I already explained it to you. Now just leave the weird girl alone.'_

_'But Kiri, she made my body throw up for no reason!'_

_'Yeah, yeah but you just gotta deal with it. There's nothing we can do about it. She's convinced she owns your body. Now let's go. Arguing with her will do no good.'_ Once again the voices faded with faint footsteps following.

What were those voices taking about? She was Anna and this was her life. So why were the voices saying otherwise? And why had her mom called her Elsa? _'Maybe if I go to sleep, it'll be different tomorrow.' _Anna closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was woken up by the sound of shouting and things breaking. Anna rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3:13 am. Why was it so noisy so late at night?

"I told you to get out!" That was Diane. Who was she yelling at?

"I know you want me to stay, no matter how much you hate to admit it! You need me to live here!" That was a guys voice. Who was that?

"I'm moving from this house at the end of the week, so no I don't need you! Get out before I call the cops again!"

Anna was curious, so she got out of bed and slowly opened the door. Peeking her head out, she got glimpses of shadows on the wall. there was a tall figure over a short figure. Who was her mom screaming at? She bit her lip, finding her now messy braids and playing with the ends of them. With a nervous sigh, she stepped out of her room and walked toward the living room. She peeked her head around the entranceway to the living room, seeing a man thrashing his arms and screaming in jumbled sentences.

_'Oh no. Why is HE back?'_

Anna blinked. So the little girl in her head knew this man? Didn't sound as if she liked him. But why was this the first time she was seeing him? She hid and tried thinking. All the memories she had were of her and her mom only, no one else to raise her. So who was this strange man and what did he want? Either way, Anna wouldn't let him bully her mom. She walked out and stood by her mom. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you need to leave." Anna stared at him, the 13 year old temporarily forgetting she was in a 9 year olds body. She stared with confidence. "Get out of here before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Elsa don't get involved in this! I don't want you getting hurt," Diane told her, moving the girl aside. "This doesn't involve you."

"Yeah," said the man. "So just go back to be sand let the adults settle their disagreement."

_'Don't listen to Felix. He's a jerk! He hurt me and mom!'_

Anna frowned. "You were actually low enough to hurt us. I can't just ignore that!" She jumped on him, being brave for Diane. "Go away!" She clambered her way up his back and pulled on his hair. "We don't need you here! I've been told you're no good!"

Felix groaned as some of his hair was pulled out. "Gah! You brat!" His hands reached up and grabbed Annas waist. "Get off!" He threw her off of him, Anna hitting the wall of the kitchen doorway.

"Ow…." She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. _'Okay, that was stupid to do. I need to get to a phone.'_ She looked to Felix, making sure he wasn't watching her. Anna slowly stood and went into the kitchen, looking for a phone. No results there, so she crawled along the floor in the living room, trying to stay out of sight. she saw the phone on a side table by the couch and crawled her way there. She grabbed the cordless phone and headed to her room. Dialing 911, Anna frantically waited for the operator to pick up.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Um there's a strange man in my house and he's beating up my mom. He broke in and he's been screaming and trying to hurt my mom. He even threw me against a wall!" Anna whispered frantically.

"Okay ma'am where are you?"

"I'm in-" Anna started, but then the noise from the other end stopped. "Hello? Hello!?"

"You dirty brat! I told you to stay out of it!"

Anna gasped, seeing Felix in the doorway. _'Oh no!'_ "Oh no!" Both Anna and Elsa exclaimed. _'Run! Get out through the window!'_ Elsa thought. Anna scrambled back, frightened of this strange man hanging over her. Anna gulped, her heart in her stomach._ 'Now what?'_

* * *

_**Hey guys! Okay so I will explain the issues that the two present alters have. Kiri is an alcoholic (though since Elsa is a child she has to wait) and Anna has paranoia and bulimia. So yeah. Hopefully you guys understood whose words were whose in this chapter...though it'd be easier if this site allowed for fancy fonts. then there'd be no problem. Anyway, thanks for waiting so long for this update. Hopefully the next update won't take so long. Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	23. The Black Rose (Anna, Kiri)

_**Hey everyone! So hopefully my writers block is gone enough for this chapter to make sense XD So I'm going to explain the awareness of everyone so far. Elsa knows of Kiri and Anna, Kiri knows of Elsa and Anna but Anna doesn't know about anyone except her. For Anna, hearing Elsa and Kiri in her head is strange and slightly unnerving because she doesn't know who they are or why they're there. With that explained, this chapters trigger is domestic upset/violence. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 23-The Black Rose (Anna, Kiri)

Anna stared in fright as she scrambled back, hitting the wall. "Wh-what do you want?!" She shouted.

"You shouldn't have done that," Felix replied, gesturing to the phone now on the floor. "Now the adults have to handle this their own way."

"The-their own way?" Anna scrambled to her feet. "What do you mean?" She gulped down the lump in her throat, looking around the room for a way to escape.

"Now I have to show you how some adults handle kids who don't listen," he approached her, menacingly.

Anna, looking around, darted to the left. She grabbed things from her desk and threw them at Felix, bolting from the room. Her heart was racing and she was terrified of this strange and menacing person. "Who the hell is he? Where's mom?!" She ran to her parents room on instinct, hoping she would be there. But Diane wasn't there. She dashed out of there, only to hit a warm solid object. Falling back onto her butt, Anna looked up to see Felix. She frowned and crawled under his legs frantically, heading for the living room. "Leave us alone!" Anna darted to the kitchen, knowing there she could at least find things to defend herself. Nearly sliding on the linoleum floor because of her socks, she ran to the farthest kitchen drawer. Digging through it, Anna found a long bread knife. Swiveling around as she heard footsteps, she held the knife in front of her. "Don't come near me!"

Felix looked amused. "How cute. You think that can stop me."

Several knocks on the door distracted both of them. It distracted Felix long enough for Anna to rush passed him and answer it. Stumbling a little along the way, Anna made it to the door. She had almost reached the knob when Felix pulled her back by her braid. She gave the loudest shriek she could threw the knife into the front door. _'Please work, please!'_ She started struggling to get her braid free of his grip. "Let me go!"

The door opened and an officer came through. He spotted the two and unholstered his gun, pointing it at Felix. "Sir! Let go of the child now and put your hands behind your head! Now!"

Felix narrowed his eyes and held Anna in front of him. "Drop the gun."

Anna whimpered, her skull hurting from hair being ripped out. "Let me go!" She swung her leg backwards into his leg. He groaned in pain and his grip loosened. She tried again, getting his inner thigh. His fist loosened enough for Anna to break loose and run to the cop. "I don't know why he's here. I woke up around 3 and he was screaming at my mom and…" She gasped. "My mom! Where is she?!" Anna looked around the living room but didn't see her. She wasn't in the master bedroom or the kitchen either.

"We'll find her, kiddo," the cop replied, still pointing his gun at Felix. "Now sir, I'll ask one more time for you to comply and put your hands behind your head. I have the canine unit with me and a taser. I don't want to use them on you. Comply and we'll have no problems."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Felix scowled and did what he was asked to do. The cop cuffed him and sat him in the cruiser. Felix stared at Anna, mouthing the words "I'll be back." This disturbed the girl. He took Annas report on what had happened before he helped Anna look through the house for Diane. They went into the dining room, patio and into the bathroom. The last place to look was Dianes bathroom. Anna fell when she walked in. "Unit 314 to base, we need an ambulance," the cop said. Diane was laying on the floor in a small pool of blood, cuts on her arms and broken glass on the floor beside her.

"M-mom?" Annas lip quivered. "Is, is she okay!? Tell me she's okay! Please!"

The cop looked from Anna to Diane as he leaned down beside the woman. He took Dianes wrist in his between his thumb, index and middle finger, checking her pulse. "She's alive, just unconscious. We have to get her to a hospital. Do you want to go with her in the ambulance?"

"Yes!" Anna leaned down by Dianes body and put her hand on her moms. "Mom…" She didn't speak much else after that with the exception of retelling what had happened to the e.m.t workers. She sighed, sitting by her mothers side for the next few hours. Doctors told her that her mom was in a deep sleep and wasn't going to wake up soon. Her head had multiple lacerations and she had suffered a bad concussion. Anna sighed and buried her face in her hands. What was going on? Why was that man so bent on making her family miserable? He wasn't her father, not that she recalled and that was the first time Anna had seen him. And what did he mean when he mouthed that he'd be back? He was going to jail, wasn't he? She hoped so. Anna had told the cop she wanted charges against him but she didn't know if that would happen. If anything, what sent him to jail would be what Felix did to her mom. _'It's so unfair!'_ She clenched her fists. _'Why should he be punished for just what he did to my mom? He hurt me too!'_ She frowned, looking to her mom in the hospital bed. _'Deep sleep and not waking up. Just say comatose. I'm not a little child!'_ Anna sighed and grabbed her braid. _'Wait, white hair?'_ She got up and went into the hospital room bathroom. She had to stand on her tiptoes to look in the mirror. "Ack! I still have white hair! And I'm short!" She blinked, the memory of discovering she was in a different body coming back to her. _'Oh yeah…'_

_'Did you forget? You're not yourself,'_ said the voice she recalled to be named Kiri.

_'Not myself? What do you mean?'_

_'You've gone insane.'_ Kiri replied. _'You never had ginger hair. No freckles, no teal eyes. You've always been in denial about how you look because you hate your body.'_

_'In…sane….'_

_'Felix knew you were weak and couldn't defend you and your mom. So he went after your mom, knowing you'd be less of a threat without mommy around,'_ Kiri laughed.

_'Stop it Kiri! You're freaking her out!'_ Elsas voice chastised the older woman, their voices fading in argument.

"Denial? Not myself? What's going on!? Who are those two! Why are they in my head! Gah!" Anna held her head, ruffling her hair. "This doesn't make any sense! I'm a 13 year old girl in a 9 year old body, there's voices in my head, my moms in a coma and I have no idea why that guy was so psycho!"

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

Anna turned to see a strange brown haired man with a mustache and small bit of a beard. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm your dad! I cam as soon as the officer contacted me. Are you alright?" He walked to her and took her shoulders in his hands.

Anna stared at him. "You're my dad?"

_'He abandoned you,' _Kiris voice echoed again.

"You abandoned me! I can't remember anything with you in my life. Where'd you go? How do I even know you are my dad?"

Ian took a step back, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? I've always been in your life." His eyebrows dropped to a concerned position over his emerald green eyes. He walked to Dianes bed and grabbed the remote type device on it. He pushed the call nurse button and waited a couple minutes, watching as Anna kept her distance in a chair across the room. Of course, he wasn't aware it was Anna. all he saw was his 9 year old Elsa on the surface. When the nurse came in, he walked up to her. "Ma'am, has my daughter been checked out? She's acting bizarrely."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, we did an exam on her. She's perfectly healthy save a few bruises and scrapes." She moved to check on Diane and readjusted some of the cords. "Please do not use the call button for anyone other than Diane." She left without another word.

Ian sighed and looked to who he thought was his daughter. "Maybe it's just the shock," he said aloud more to himself than anyone else. He turned to Diane, closing his eyes with a deep frown. "I'm so sorry Diane. I, I wasn't there for you, to protect you. It's my fault that psycho even came around. If only, if only I had stayed and faced the problem instead of running away." He sat on his knees and leaned his head by her head on the bed. "I'm sorry…"

Anna, seeing it all, wasn't really convinced. This was another mysterious man to randomly show up and get involved with her and her family. She was skeptical about him. Why? Because no matter how much she went over all her memories, all she could see in her life was just her and Diane. No one else. She was on guard, not about to be hut by another stranger. She sighed and walked to the other side of Diane. "Mom, come on. Wake up, I need you." The doctor came in and explained that until Diane woke up, she would have to go with Ian. "What? Even you believe he's my father?"

Doctor Zack blinked, confused. "Well yes, I oversaw the entire pregnancy and your birth. So yes, I believe whole heartedly that he is your father."

"Tch, whatever. You docs are all just licensed nut jobs anyway." Anna folded her arms with an eye roll. She followed at Ians side as visiting hours were now over and they had to leave. She wasn't too happy having to leave with this strange guy that everyone kept telling her was her father. If he really was Annas father, why did she have no memory of him? If he left because she was born, then why? What was so awful that made him leave and not be in hero ice until now? Either way, she didn't approve of him. She was completely silent and withdrawn to his car, to his apartment and up to the door. "How long will I be here?"

"Until your mother wakes up," Ian replied unlocking the door. He opened it and stepped aside to let his daughter in first.

Anna sighed and walked in, seeing a messy apartment. _'Well, at least it's…a place to stay…'_ "What about school? This place is a bit out of the way."

"I'll drive you there. Family issues or not, you need your education." He replied, closing the door after he walked in. "It's not quite breakfast yet. Perhaps you just want to get to bed?"

Anna looked to the clock on the wall. It was 5:43 am. "Yeah sure. Where do I sleep?"

"Did you forget where the guest room is?" Ian inquired, getting a blank look from his daughter. He sighed heavily and led her to the room, walking back to his room with heavy steps.

Anna herself just stared at the ceiling as she laid on the bed. _'What now?'_

* * *

_**It 's a short chapter but at least it's there. Well, hopefully you guys understand Kiri and Anna more. If not, well, I'll try to give more in depth looks at them later on. For now, it's going on 3 am, and I need sleep. Thanks for reading/faving/following! Spread the word about this piece to your friends!**_


	24. Diluted (Anna, Elsa)

_**Ok so listening to creepypasta has helped my creative flow. How about that? XD I especially love listing to CreepsMcPasta, his voice is awesome for creepypasta! Oh did I mention I've started narrating creepypasta? I have. There's a link on my profile if you want to listen to my narrations. I have just a few so far but I'll get there. Anyway, this chapter, paranoia is the only trigger. And fyi, I do have plans for Annas paranoia to develop into something, so just a heads up there. Enjoy your read!**_

* * *

Chapter 24-Diluted (Anna, Elsa)

**Elsa had seen everything from the window of her castle that showed her the outer world. She was worried and kept pacing. Kiri had gone out for who knew what reason, as she was showing to usually do. Where Kiri would go, Elsa didn't know. And she wasn't familiar enough with the rest of the inner world to venture outside the castle. _'What's wrong with mom? How bad was she hurt? Why did that psycho return? What is even going on?!'_ There was so much more going on than Elsa knew and so much she couldn't understand. she turned her attention away from the window and went to her room in the castle. She laid on the bed, going over everything that she had witnessed. Felix had come back, her mother was in a coma and Anna was refusing to acknowledge that Ian really was Elsas dad. The young 9 year old sighed heavily. "Why doesn't she know he's my dad?" Elsa wandered about the castle, trying to distract herself from what had happened in the outside world. But she just couldn't. So, in a bit of desperation to relieve her stress, Elsa went to another room in the castle. Kiri always was one for art and painting, so Elsa figured she'd grab a canvas and other art supplies to distract herself. She set up her canvas and paints, and began painting whatever her imagination came up with. After a few minutes, she heard the front door open and close. Elsa set down her painting and walked out to see Kiri. "Kiri?"

"What is it squirt?"

"I'm worried about my mom. She's in a coma."

Kiri, on her way to the kitchen, barely gave Elsa a glance as she walked on. "I see. That's unfortunate."

Elsa had slightly and against odds hoped that Kiri would actually care. But as always, she had her bored and slightly irritated tone of voice. Elsa just sighed and went back to the painting room.**

"Elsa, are you ready!"

Anna sighed heavily, still confused as to why this man was calling her Elsa as well. If he was her dad like he had claimed, he'd know her name was Anna. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. It was time for school and maybe hanging out with Shaylinn would help distract her thoughts from the recent events in her life. Anna just fixed her clothing and hair and walked out. She saw Ian sitting on the couch. "So how are we gonna do this? My school stuff is at my moms place and I don't think you're allowed in."

Ian rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I wait in the car and you grab your things. I'm pretty sure the door is unlocked."

Anna kept silent, staring at whatever her eyes crossed as she was taken to her moms house and then to school. The voices in her head were silent today, a sort of relief. The last thing she needed was to hear them, especially after what had happened to her mom. Rolling up to the elementary school. Anna blinked. Then she remembered once again that she was in a 9 year old body. That was something she needed to remember more often. with a sigh, she grabbed her backpack and left the car. She paid no mind to whatever Ian had said and rummaged through her backpack for the class schedule. She read it over and realized it was out of date. Was this for last semester? How did the school schedule work at this school? With a sigh, she continued to the building. Looking at her schedule and comparing to doors, she eventually found her homeroom class. Anna sat in a desk in the middle of the class, waiting for the other people. She reached in her bag and grabbed out the sketchbook and pencil and just doodled until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Elsa! How ya been?"

"I could be better. My moms in the hospital," Anna replied, turning to see Shaylinn.

"Oh my goodness! What happened? Will she be alright? What happened?" Shaylinn sat in the desk beside Anna showed a genuine look of concern.

"Well, I went to bed last night and I was woken up by noise around 3 in the morning. There was a strange psycho man arguing with my mom. Things happened. It all happened so fast I'm not sure I know all of it but in the end my mom ended up in a coma."

Shaylinn blinked. "What's a coma?"

"It's when somebody is sleeping and can't wake up," Anna replied, sighing. "The doctors don't know when she'll wake up."

"So are you living by yourself?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I live with someone who claims to be my father but I don't remember him being in my life at all."

"No way! Do you think he is your father?"

"Not really. I mean, you'd think I'd at least him remember from somewhere. I don't even get a feeling of knowing him from somewhere. I don't really trust him. But the doctor said he was there at my birth. I just find it hard to believe."

Shaylinn leaned in her desk and put her arms behind her head. "I don't blame you. I would find it hard to believe if I were in my shoes. But hopefully your mom will wake up soon. It really sucks about that. Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah. They arrested him. I think he'll be put in jail for what happened to mom."

Their conversation was interjected by the sharp ring of the school bell and students rushing in so they wouldn't be marked tardy. the teacher came in and Anna stared, baffled. Who was this person? It was the middle of the school year, why couldn't she remember her teacher? She knew that it was April 8th, 2014. She was in Arendelle Elementary School. Her name was Anna, she was a 13 year old girl with ginger hair, teal eyes and freckles somehow trapped in the body of a 9 year old with white hair and blue eyes. there were voices in her head and she lived with her mother Diane. She enjoyed chicken sandwiches and chocolate, preferred to drink seven up, loved wearing flips flops and frilly slops with her hair in pigtail braids. Anna always enjoyed meeting new people. She knew all these things but why couldn't she remember who her teacher was? Anna raised her hand, interrupting the man as he was speaking.

He turned his brown eyed gaze to her. "Yes Elsa?"

Anna sighed. "Well, my name is actually Anna. And who are you? I can't remember for the life of me."

He tilted his head, an eyebrow raising in confusion. "The name you were registered with is Elsa. And I'm Instructor Jacob. Strange that you'd forget mid-year."

"Not really. This is the first day I remember." Anna replied. That got the whole class to stare at her. "What? I honestly can't remember him." A few students whispered, a couple laughed. _'It's not like they haven't forgotten something at some point of their lives. So why is it so strange when it's me?'_ She sighed heavily, returning her focus on the lesson. She heard crumbled paper and felt a light bump on her head. Anna knew someone had just thrown a wadded piece of paper at her. What grade was this supposed to be? She knew it wasn't junior high yet but still, throwing paper was immature and just plain annoying. She tried to ignore it but heard a few whispers and her name behind her. Now she was getting irritated.

_"They know how you feel about yourself. They know you're not in your own body and secretly laugh."_

That was a new voice. It didn't sound like the other two girls.

_"Nobody likes you. Nobody likes crazy girls like you."_

_'Who the hell are you?! You don't sound like the other girls.'_

_"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that everyone thinks you're crazy."_

_'No they don't.'_

_"They do. Can't you hear the laughter? See the way they stare at you? Just stop and really look at the class."_

Anna didn't believe it but she had to admit she was curious. So when Instructor Jacob wasn't looking she lifted her eyes from the sheet of math and looked around the room, listening. She heard nothing but the clock and pencils scratching on paper at first. But as she kept listening, the sound of faint laughter started to surround her. Confused, Anna looked at her classmates. No one was laughing. She frowned and turned her head down to the paper, trying to ignore it. Then the voices got louder. At first, she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was all jumbled together and sounded muffled; as if the voices were talking into a pillow. After a few minutes, the voices became clear.

_"What kind of girl thinks she's 13? Is she sick in the head?"_

_"Red hair? Teal eyes? As if. Does she think she's better than us?"_

_"I bet it's her fault her mother is in the hospital."_

_"She's the reason her parents aren't together anymore."_

_"I bet her freaky looks scared her parents. They didn't even want her. I bet you that's true."_

_'No, that's not true. None of it is true. Well I am a 13 year old but the rest isn't true!'_ She squeezed her pencil tightly in her fist and tried to focus on her lessons again, but the voices only got louder. She scowled, feeling hands tug on her hair. But when she turned to look, no one was touching her.

_"Look at her. She thinks she's so cool just cause she has one friend."_

_"I bet the only reason she has a friend is because the girl feels sorry for her."_

_"I feel sorry for her. Sorry that she was born."_

That was the snapping point. Anna threw her pencil down and put her head on the desk, her arms covering her head. "Make it stop…Make it stop!" She muttered under her breath. "I don't want to hear them anymore!" Her breath quickened, anxiety making her heart race. she was slightly shaking, her stomach in knots and twists. She swallowed, finding her mouth dry. She bolted upright feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, easy Elsa." The teacher backed up a little bit. "Are you alright? You're shaking and look sweaty."

Anna blinked at him, putting her fingers to her forehead. She was sweating. "My name is Anna!" She snapped. Then she registered all of what he had said. Anna looked to her hands. "I am shaking…" She whispered. To sort of try and stop it, Anna brushed loose strands of hair from her face. then she noticed her hair was white. "Why is my hair white!? It's supposed to be gingery red!" She buried her face in her hands and let out a closed mouth scream. Removing her hands, she looked around the room. the class was dead silent, not any sound. She still heard laughter and mocking comments even though no ones mouth was moving. The shadows in the room seemed to be moving, as if to taunt her. Anna couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran from her desk, heading to the door.

"Elsa wait!" The teacher called, but Anna left the room.

She headed for the bathroom. The voices started fading and the shadows in the halls returned to normal. Slamming open the door to the girls room, Anna stared in the scratched and dirty mirror by the sinks. "White hair! White hair! Always white hair! My hair is red! Why is this white hair on my head?! And my eyes! Where are my eyes! What is going on!?"

_'Calm down,'_ that was Kiris voice.

"You! I was fine until I began hearing you and that other girl in my head! Get out! When you do, my life will be normal again! Maybe even then this delusion of being in this body will lend! It's your fault!"

_'It's no ones fault, really. I'm just as happy about it as you are. I don't like it, you don't like it, Elsa doesn't-'_

"Elsa! Who the hell is this Elsa chick I keep hearing about!"

_'You're in her body.'_

"This is my body!" Anna was about to snap at the woman's voice again when she gasped, hearing a toilet flush. She turned around sharply to see another girl standing in the doorway of a partially opened stall. "I, uh... See there's these two voices I hear. It seems only I can hear them. And uh…" Anna stopped talking, realizing just how insane she sounded. "Damn it!" She turned and hit the mirror. In her peripheral vision, Anna could see the girl inching out slowly, darting out when she was at the door. Annas breath quickened again, her palms sweating.

The door opened again and Anna heard soft steps. "Hey, you okay?" It was Shaylinn.

Anna turned to her, biting her lip. "No. I heard people laughing and saying mean things and when I came in here I heard that older woman's voice in my head again. I still ave this white hair and blue eyes which aren't mine and I don't know what's going on!" Anna blurted out to her only friend. She gasped sharply, feeling something on her head. She turned but there wasn't anything there. "and now I'm physically feeling things….I think I need to get home…." Anna rubbed her eyes and leaned against the sink.

The blonde 9 year old by Anna stared with a confused expression. "Let's get you back to class so the teach can call someone to get you. You're paler than usual. Maybe you really are sick."

_"Yeah, sick in the head. Look at you, running out of class because you got scared of shadows and fake noises."_ The menacing voice was back.

Anna clamped her hands over her ears. "No! Stop it!"

Shaylinn blinked. "Stop what?"

"You can't hear it?!" Anna replied, her eyes wide with anger and fear.

"Hear what?"

"The voice!" Anna replied, covering her head again.

"Voice?" Shaylinn sighed and shook her head. "I only hear us."

_"See? Now you're hearing things no one else can. You're insane. And you don't belong here. You never did and you never will."_

Anna whimpered, trying to ignore the voice. She shook her head several times before she fell against the wall by the sink and just curled in a ball. The menacing voice kept mocking her.

_'Close your eyes and imagine falling into a castle, Anna.' _Kiri instructed her. _'Don't ask why, just do it.'_

Without her brains instruction, Anna felt her body get up and walk back with Shaylinn to the class room.

_'Do it Anna. Trust me.'_ That was Elsas voice.

Anna, desperate for escape from reality, listened. She soon found herself in a magnificent castle. "Whoa, where is this?" Anna blinked and looked around. "It's awesome! I always wondered what it looked like inside a castle!" Anna breathed a huge sigh of relief having escaped reality for this fantastic world she had somehow fallen into. "I need to explore!"

Back in the classroom, Elsa had taken control of her body. She silently walked back into class and sighed, sitting down at her desk. "I'm alright now, teacher. I'm sorry for running out," she spoke, her eyes on the desk.

"As long as you're doing okay now, don't do it again."

"Yes sir," Elsa replied. She looked over to where Shaylinn was, who was glancing at her. She gave her best fake smile and returned to the lesson on the desk. _'Wow, Annas handwriting is really different from mine and Kiris. Is she right handed?'_

_'Elsa, don't worry about Anna. She got to the inner world safely. I'm going to leave her alone. If she meets us, who knows what it would do to her. So it's best we don't interact with her much or see her face to face.'_

Elsa nodded. _'I gotta agree with you Kiri. She seems….fragile. Let's let her be. Avoid her in the castle.'_

_'Gladly.'_

"Elsa! Were you paying attention?" Instructor Jacob pointed the ruler at her.

"Oh no, sorry. I was too busy thinking…about the worksheet." Elsa lied.

"Well at least your focus is the schoolwork. But pay attention. Come up and solve the problem on the chalkboard."

Elsa sighed and stood, walking to the chalkboard. She heard whispers as she walked up but ignored them. Her eyes scanned the equation (5+2)-(4x3). What had he taught them last week about this stuff? She twitched her mouth a little and sighed lightly. Wasn't it something about doing the parenthesis stuff first? That was worth a try. So she worked the math down to 7-12. Now she was confused. Wouldn't it be negative 5 since the 12 was behind the minus sign? She shrugged and wrote it that way.

"Very good! You can sit back down," the teacher nodded his approval. "Did everyone see how she solved what was in the parenthesis first? That's how it's properly done."

Elsa sat in her desk, hearing people murmur about her being a psycho and freak. _'Nothing new.' _Was it sad for a 9 year old to be used to such words? She shrugged as the recess bell rang. Quietly, Elsa packed her things into her backpack before leaving the classroom. She stayed in a shady part of the grassy field by the playground, trying to avoid being talked to. It was a vain hope.

"Elsa, what was all that about earlier?" Shaylinn sat next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa replied, staring at the grass. She honestly had no clue what had happened, only that she was forced from the castle to the outer world. And as usual when she switched realitys, her stomach was flipping and her head hurt badly.

"Back in the classroom and bathroom. You were totally freaking out."

Elsa shrugged. "I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I don't remember any of it."

"Didn't I try to tell ya she was a freak?" Francis scoffed, walking up to them.

"What do you want Francis?" Elsa stared at him with a blank expression, trying to ignore how her body was feeling.

"Was I talking to you Snowfreak? No. So but out." He turned to Shaylinn. "I tried to warn ya. Get mixed up with her and freaky stuff starts happening. Save yourself while you can."

Shaylinn rolled her eyes. "Go away you jerk. I'm talking to Elsa and only Elsa."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He scoffed and walked off.

Elsa watched him go, her stomach easing a bit. Shaylinns voice sort of droned out as Elsa ignored her. She still wasn't willing to be social. The back in class bell rang and Elsa walked back into the classroom. She sat at her desk and focused on the lesson on grammar and spelling, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. A lesson in cursive writing and some silent reading passed before the lunch bell. Elsa hurried out before everyone else and walked into the cafeteria. She grabbed a hamburger, chocolate milk and a snack bag of apples and went to her shady spot on the grass. Quietly and without interruption, Elsa ate her lunch. All she had to do was get through the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Woo! Thanks for reading this chapter. Hopefully the speaker was clear. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter right now and I hope to see you there! Thanks for reading/faving/following! Love you guys!**_

_**P.S. A side note. In the story, it is now 4 years later. so Elsa is in 3rd grade (kindergarten, 1st, 2nd and now 3rd grade all equal to 4 years time lapse.) So with that in mind, Hans is in junior high whereas Elsa is still in elementary school Yeah. He will reappear though.**_


End file.
